Mortal Kombat XL Character Banter
by Snafu the Great
Summary: My original story revamped, chopped and screwed. More characters and mayhem than you can shake a bloody spine at.
1. One: Ryu Houshi

**Mortal Kombat XL Character Banter**

A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat X belongs to Netherrealm Studios. The characters used for this fanfic belong to their respective entities. This came about while I was working on Mortal Kombat: Consequences. Have fun and if you have any suggestions, let me know. I **may** end up doing them, provided that they are video game and comic characters only.

UPDATE! With the release of XL, I've decided to give this fanfic a complete and total overhaul. More characters. More mayhem.

 **One: Ryu Houshi**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Ryu takes several steps forward and folds his arms across his chest. When selected, he adjusts his fighting gloves and faces his opponent, sizing them up, before acknowledging them with a nod before walking away.

 **Intro:**

If Ryu speaks first, then he rises from the _seiza_ (kneeling) position and turns around to face his opponent (i.e., his SF5 intro). If he speaks second, he approaches the opponent, his duffel bag slung over one shoulder as he casually drops it. He's also married to Chun-Li. Ryu is gunning for Quan Chi for the murder of Gouken.

 **Costumes:**

Default – The iconic white gi and crimson hachimaki.

SFII Victory – White T-shirt, denim pants and tennis shoes.

Alpha – His white gi and white hachimaki. His hair is a lighter shade of brown.

 **Variations:**

1\. Ansatsuken – Ryu's standard style (seen in SF5)

2\. Shotokan Karate – Ryu's moveset from Third Strike. Acquires the EX moves for his normal moves.

3\. Satsui no Hado – Evil Ryu's moveset from Ultra Street Fighter 4. The pupils are blood red in this variation and his skin tone is darker.

 **X-Ray:**

Shinshoryuken – Ryu parries the opponent's attack and slams his elbow into their torso. The first blow obliterates their ribs, while the second and third blow shatters their jaw.

 **Fatalities:**

Denjin Hadouken – Ryu's V-Trigger-enhanced Critical Art, now more lethal. Ryu fires off an electrically-charged fireball (about the size of Akuma's Messatsu Gouhado in Third Strike) that makes the opponent's head explode.

Heartbreaker – Summoning his ki into his hand, Ryu delivers a vicious palm strike into the opponent's chest. Said opponent's heart is sent flying out of their back moments later. Then, Ryu taps them on the head, and they fall to the ground, dead.

 **Win Pose:**

His signature arm fold. He looks off in the distance. "That was a difficult fight."

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Ryu holding Gouken's maimed body)

The memory of his master's lifeless body burning bright in his mind, Ryu gave chase to his murderer – the necromancer Quan Chi.

(Shot of Quan Chi summoning Gouken's revanant form...only for Ryu to defeat it and the other revanants)

Accompanied by his wife and best friend, Ryu tracked Quan Chi to the Netherrealm, where he was forced to fight the newest of Quan Chi's revanants – Gouken himself. But Ryu would not be denied. Not even his master or the other revanants that Quan Chi had enslaved would stop him. Quan Chi begged for mercy. Ryu showed him none.

(Shot of Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li kneeling in front of Gouken's memorial stone)

With Quan Chi now dead and Gouken's soul now at rest, Ryu and his friends returned to their home.

 **Character Dialogue:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blades)

Ryu: ...I knew this was gonna be a bad day.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: (in Japanese) Man, are you ugly.

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo'' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: Master Bo' Rai Cho, I presume?

Bo': You presume correctly.

[Second Intro]

Bo': You walk the path of vengeance.

Ryu: Gouken was like a father to me.

Bo': Your vengeance will consume you if you are not careful.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: The legendary Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': You seek vengeance, young one?

Ryu: I seek justice.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: What do you know of Ansatsuken?

Bo': I know of its origins.

Ryu: Tell me.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Ryu: Your eyes show that you are a warrior.

Cassie: Thanks. I get that from my parents.

Ryu: Skills are nothing if you lack the heart.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: What business do you have with me, Sergeant Cage?

Cassie: Came to test my skills.

Ryu: Show me what you got.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: You're not from around here.

Ryu: Just a Japanese guy taking in a fight.

Cassie: I can help you with that.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: Ryu.

Ryu: You can learn from defeat rather than gain an empty victory.

Cassie: Only problem is I don't plan on losing.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Ryu: Never fought a walking cockroach before.

D'Vorah: This One will enjoy feeding you to The Hive.

Ryu: Sorry. I'll pass.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Foolish little Kytinn.

D'Vorah: This One will end you.

Ryu: Many have tried. All have failed.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: The wanderer.

Ryu: Now that's freaky.

D'Vorah: This One is not amused.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: By the Kami, what are you?

D'Vorah: This One shall be your executioner.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ryu: This day just keeps getting weirder.

Ermac: We are many. You are merely one.

Ryu: One's more than enough for you.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Your must be Ermac.

Ermac: You are correct.

Ryu: Guess we won't be friends, then.

[Third Intro]

Ermac: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: Another telepath?

Ermac: We shall end you.

[Fourth Intro]

Ermac: You dare come before us?

Ryu: Yes, I do.

Ermac: Then you shall face your death.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: You think your fists can help you?

Ryu: They haven't let me down yet.

Erron: They will today.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: You're my assassin? Far better men tried to kill me.

Erron: I'm not like other men.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Never fought a gunslinger before...

Erron: This fight will be your last, wanderer.

Ryu: I don't think so.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Erron Black.

Erron: Nothing personal. I've been paid to kill you.

Ryu: A bad investment.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ryu: Poison would have a field day if she saw the both of you.

Ferra: Does Poison have nice eyes?

Ryu: And a little something extra between her legs.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: This is new.

Ferra: Torr smash and grind!

Ryu: Why does this happen to me?

[Third Intro]

Ferra: Torr smash karate man! (Torr roars)

Ryu: Karate man wont give you that chance.

Ferra: Make him scream!

[Fourth Intro]

Ferra: Ferra want your eyes! (Torr roars)

Ryu: I'm actually attached to my eyes.

Ferra: Crush karate man, Torr!

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Ryu: Four arms? Unbelievable.

Goro: You face the Prince of the Shokan!

Ryu: Of all the rotten luck...

[Second Intro]

Goro: You are not Liu Kang.

Ryu: What gave it away?

Goro: You will be easier to squash.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Ryu: You need those toys to win, Miss Briggs?

Jacqui: Overkill, but your reputation proceeds you.

Ryu: Don't believe everything you hear.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: You're the World Warrior Champion, right?

Ryu: Titles mean nothing.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: Hold it right there.

Ryu: What is it?

Jacqui: Wanna see if the man is as tough as the legend.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: Let's get to it.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Ryu: ...well, shit.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he drags in)

Ryu: This must be Tuesday.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Ryu: You have the look of a man haunted by his past.

Jax: I was one of Quan Chi's revanants.

Ryu: Yet you live again.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Ryu: Where's Quan Chi?

Jax: You will not reach him.

Ryu: Then you will die once again.

[Third Intro]

Jax: You're not from around here.

Ryu: What gave that away?

Jax: You're not Liu Kang.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Quan Chi knew you would come.

Ryu: I'll send him a message by sending him your head.

Jax: This won't end well for you.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Ryu: You wouldn't happen to know Fei Long, do you?

Johnny: I'm a lot more talented than that hack!

Ryu: Fei would disagree with that claim.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: So, we're gonna throw down?

Ryu: Don't go crying to your daughter and ex-wife when you lose.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: 'Sup, Ryu?

Ryu: Brash and arrogant. Just like Ken.

Johnny: Yeah, but I'm better-looking.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: I beat Shinnok.

Ryu: I'm still married.

Johnny: Well played.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Ryu: Another Shadaloo stooge?

Kano: I'm with the Black Dragon, ya prick!

Ryu: You bad guys look all the same to me.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: What kind of flowers would be most appropriate?

Kano: For what, I might ask?

Ryu: Your funeral.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Gonna carve up that pretty wife of yours.

Ryu: You'll be dead before you get the chance.

Kano: (spits) Not if I kill you first.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Gonna gut ya, mate.

Ryu: Like I'll give you the chance.

Kano: (spits) Just wait a few minutes.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Ryu: A telepath and a swordsman.

Kenshi: I'm full of surprises.

Ryu: As am I.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Takahashi-san.

Kenshi: Is this a challenge?

Ryu: That it is.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: You honor me with your presence, Ryu.

Ryu: I wish your son had your humility.

Kenshi: He's still learning.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Master Houshi.

Ryu: I guess this means we won't be friends.

Kenshi: Not for the next few minutes.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Ansatsuken is an assassin's style, is it not?

Ryu: It is. But I'm no assassin.

Kitana: You face one now.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You're not Liu Kang.

Ryu: What gave that away?

Kitana: He would not dare to challenge me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: You honor me with such praise.

Ryu: And you honor me with your challenge.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Ryu: The fallen princess.

Kitana: I am Empress of the Netherrealm!

Ryu: Wearing a crown does not make you a ruler.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: The skies foretold of your arrival.

Ryu: What else do they tell you?

Kotal: Your inevitable death.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: The wanderer challenges me?

Ryu: I've been though worse.

Kotal: You have no inkling of being through worse.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: You dare challenge me?

Ryu: I wasn't, but if you insist...

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I don't wish to fight you, Kotal.

Kotal: You have no choice in the matter.

Ryu: And you chose the wrong one.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I've heard of you, Ryu.

Ryu: Good things, I hope.

Jin: Let's see how good you are.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Loser buys the drinks.

Ryu: Sorry, but I'm married.

Jin: Coulda fooled me.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: The most important battle is fought from within.

Jin: Of that, I honestly agree.

Ryu: Show me your strength.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Kung Jin.

Jin: What gave that away?

Ryu: You not being Kung Lao.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: I wish to test your skills, Ryu.

Ryu: My reputation proceeds me.

Lao: This should be most interesting.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: You shall fall as Gouken did.

Ryu: You shall always be second-best to Liu Kang.

Lao: Enough of your insolence!

[Third Intro]

Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior.

Lao: My path lies with the Shaolin.

Ryu: One of our paths shall lead to victory.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Ryu: I have to believe you and the others can be redeemed.

Lao: There is no hope for us.

Ryu: That is why you fail.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

(Leatherface snarls)

Ryu: Chainsaws. I hate chainsaws.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Now there's a face Vega would loathe...

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: Is this a Dance of Dragons, Shaolin?

Liu: A Dance we shall both enjoy.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Quan Chi desires the Dark Hado.

Ryu: Your Master should be careful what he wishes for.

Liu: He wishes for your soul in his service.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: I have always admired you, Liu Kang.

Liu: I can say the same about you.

Ryu: Then let us shake the heavens.

[Fourth Intro – Revenant Form]

Ryu: What had Quan Chi done to you?

Liu: Quan Chi resurrected me!

Ryu: A fate worse than death, it seems.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: So...you and I...?

Ryu: My wife would kill me.

Mileena: I'll beat her to it.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Am I pretty?

Ryu: Kuchisake-onna has you beat.

Mileena: I shall have you head!

[Third Intro]

Ryu: There's a face that Vega would love...

Mileena: That had better be a compliment!

Ryu: No, that was an insult.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Another charming psychopath.

Mileena: I'll pick your flesh from my teeth!

Ryu: And I thought Juri was nuts...

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Ryu: (in Japanese) Aren't you an ugly motherfucker.

Predator: (roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Ryu: I knew I should had called Lynn Kurosawa for this...

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: You have been looking for me, Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: You made a fatal mistake in killing Gouken.

Quan Chi: Have I?

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I seek the power of the Dark Hado.

Ryu: Be careful what you wish for.

Quan Chi: You shall join your Master in death.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: There's only two ways this can end.

Quan Chi: And what happens in both scenarios?

Ryu: You die in both of them.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: I shall reunite you with your Master in death, Ryu.

Ryu: I'll personally send Hanzo your head.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are not of Earthrealm.

Ryu: I am. Just not this one.

Raiden: I must make certain that you are not a threat.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: There is a darkness that surrounds you.

Ryu: You know of the Satsui no Hado.

Raiden: Yet, you resists its corruption.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Lord Raiden.

Raiden: It is destiny that our paths cross.

Ryu: And how shall this end?

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I've faced gods in the past.

Raiden: False gods.

Ryu: Amaterasu and Thor would disagree with that.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: I shall feast upon your innards!

Ryu: I like my organs where they are.

Reptile: Your sarcasm will make me even more angrier.

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The legendary warrior.

Ryu: One of Bison's rejects?

Reptile: I am a warrior of Zaterra!

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Are you from Shadaloo, or the Illuminati?

Reptile: I am from Outworld!

Ryu: Could have fooled me.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Reptile. Fitting name.

Reptile: My true name is Syzoth!

Ryu: Whatever floats your boat.

vs Ryu Houshi:

[First Intro]

Ryu 1: Is this a dream?

Ryu 2: No. I'm you.

Ryu 1: A flawed mirror image of the original.

[Second Intro]

Ryu 1: Seriously?

Ryu 2: We win either way.

Ryu 1: Good point.

[Third Intro]

Ryu 1: The most important challenge is yourself.

Ryu 2: I don't think that Gouken meant that literally.

Ryu 1: This one agrees.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu 1: Shun?

Ryu 2: No. Our brother is dead.

Ryu 1: My brother, not yours.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro – as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Face me in kombat, Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: You sure about this, Grandmaster?

Scorpion: More than you shall know.

[Second Intro – as Scorpion]

Scorpion: You shall not reach Quan Chi.

Ryu: Your revenant friends all said the same thing.

Scorpion: I am in a different league than the rest.

[Third Intro – as Hanzo]

Ryu: Grandmaster Hasashi.

Scorpion: My fires shall purge you of your taint!

Ryu: I should introduce you to Dhalsim.

[Fourth Intro – as Scorpion]

Ryu: Quan Chi's lapdog.

Scorpion: I am nobody's lapdog!

Ryu: Oh right. Liu Kang replaced you.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Ryu?

Ryu: No. You fear me.

Shinnok: We shall see.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Mine is the hand of death.

Ryu: You face me, you shall court death.

Shinnok: Amuse me, boy

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Shinnok.

Shinnok: Defy me, and your wife shall die.

Ryu: Big mistake, fallen god.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: The Dark Hado calls for your blood.

Shinnok: The Dark Hado will be mine.

Ryu: No. It shall be your doom.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: State your business.

Ryu: I'm merely passing through.

Sonya: You gotta go through me first.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: I've no quarrel with you, General Blade.

Sonya: I'll be the judge of that.

Ryu: Ugh. You and Guile **must** be related...

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Now what?

Sonya: Turn back or face the consequences.

Ryu: I take no orders from you.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: I've no issue with you, General Blade.

Sonya: Afraid that I might win?

Ryu: Got to work to that level of hubris.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: Inviting me to join the Lin Kuei?

Subzero: No. This is kombat.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You shall fail in your quest for vengeance.

Ryu: As you have failed in avenging your brother and friend?

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Subzero: Some days, I feel unworthy of the title.

Ryu: Prove your worth to me.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Ryu: A fate worse than death...

Subzero: Quan Chi restored us to life.

Ryu: And twisted your mind to serve him.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Papa-san spoke highly of you.

Ryu: Your father is very skilled.

Takeda: Now you face the son.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Master Ryu.

Ryu: Eager for a lesson in fighting?

Takeda: I'm certain that I'm gonna ace this one.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Chujin Takahashi.

Takeda: You'd make a good Shirai Ryu.

Ryu: So you say.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Do you have what it takes to win, Takahashi Takeda?

Takeda: I was trained by the Grandmaster himself.

Ryu: Then show your stuff.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: You're cute.

Ryu: I'm married.

Tanya: A pity.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: I shall have my fun with you before I kill you.

Ryu: Many tried. All have failed.

Tanya: I shall amuse you.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: Your name is synonymous with treachery.

Tanya: I prefer 'opportunist.'

Ryu: Not even Bison would trust you.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: Tanya.

Tanya: Why not leave your wife and come with me?

Ryu: Chun-Li would kill me if I tried.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Ryu: Wait...you're not Hulk.

Tremor: No. your executioner.

Ryu: I'll give Kano my regards.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Someone's paid a pretty penny for your head.

Ryu: Story of my life...

Tremor: One that shall end by my hand!

[Third Intro]

Tremor: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: I heard Shadowlaw tried to scout you.

Tremor: The Black Dragon gave me a better deal.

[Fourth Intro]

Tremor: The warrior.

Ryu: Tremor.

Tremor: Kano has a fine price for your head.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Ryu: Huh. Shadowlaw upgraded.

Triborg: We are Tenkunin.

Ryu: No. You're scrap.

[Second Intro]

Ryu: Triborg, I presume.

Triborg: Submit to our process.

Ryu: Sorry, but I like being human.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: The Street Fighter Champion.

Ryu: What now?

Triborg: You shall make a fine addition to the Tenkunin.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: Ryu Houshi.

Ryu: An unstable ninja robot. Unbelievable.

Triborg: Your defiance is at an end.

Next Chapter: We got a hunter. So many to choose from...and so many to guess...


	2. Two: Dante Sparda

**Two: Dante Sparda**

 **Character Select:**

If highlighted, Dante swaggers to the front, balancing Rebellion (or Force Edge) on his shoulder. When chosen, he secures the sword and hops on the balls of his feet, before saying "Let's rock" as he walks away.

 **Intro:**

If Dante speaks first, he walks towards his opponent while in Devil Trigger mode, in a slouch, hands in his pockets before reverting back to normal. If he speaks second, he spins his handguns in his hands ala Erron Black before securing them in his holsters. Dante's purpose in the tournament is to take down Erron Black, who is responsible for his nephew, Nero, being injured whilst protecting Kyrie (who was the intended target)...and to flirt with some of the lovely ladies in the process. Oh, and Triborg wrecked his shop.

 **Costumes:**

Devil Hunter: Dante's costume from DMC4.

Awakening: Dante's costume from DMC3.

Reboot: Reboot Dante from DMC: Devil May Cry.

Legendary Dark Knight: Dante dresses up as his father, Sparda, complete with monocle.

 **Variations:**

1\. Force Edge - Gains the Devil Arms Ifrit and Alastor alongside Force Edge.

2\. Rebellion - Gains the Devil Arms Beowulf, Agni & Rudra, and Nevan alongside Rebellion.

3\. Yamato - Gains the Yamato (and Vergil's moves from UMVC3) and his father's signature firearms, Luce and Ombra.

 **X-Ray:**

Jackpot! A barrage of blows with Beowulf equipped leaves the opponent's ribcage shattered, followed by Dante impaling them with his blade, destroying several organs. He then flings them into the air, and finishes them off with a double headshot with his guns, Dante shouting out "Jackpot!" as the opponent falls to the ground.

 **Fatalities:**

Kalina Ann: On loan from Lady, Dante brandishes her signature Rocket Launcher and blows the opponent to pieces after knocking them in the air.

Extreme Prejudice: Similar as to how he had finished Bayonetta in Death Battle, he impales the opponent with numerous energy swords, before throwing a rose onto one of the energy blades, causing then to explode.

Dimension Slash (Yamato variation only): Same as Vergil's Hyper Combo, only it reduces the opponent into unrecognizable bloody chunks.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Nero getting shot by Erron Black whilst protecting Kyrie)

Whilst protecting Kyrie from an assassination attempt by Erron Black, Nero, the son of Vergil - and the nephew of Dante - was injured in the attempt. Furious, Dante pursues the gunslinger with a vengeance.

(Shot of Dante gunning down Erron Black while Jax and Team S-F watches)

Tracking Erron down was easy enough. As Erron prepared to ambush a Special Forces team on the orders of Kotal Kahn, Dante strikes. Against Dante's Devil Arms, Erron's immortality would not save him.

 **Win Pose:**

Dante holsters his guns and wipes the sweat off his brow: "Whew! That was fun!"

 **Character Dialogue:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Dante: And I thought the demons I hunted were ugly...

[Second Intro]

Dante; Hey, stop drooling all over the boots!  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': The son of the Legendary Dark Knight.  
Dante: I've been making waves myself.  
Bo': Show me.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Dante.  
Dante: You should cut down on the liquor, old timer.  
Bo': Drinking is a requirement for the Drunken Fist.

[Third Intro]

Dante: I can do some serious damage with the Drunken Fist.  
Bo': My style is not for the weak.  
Dante: Good thing I'm anything but weak.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Master Bo' Rai Cho.  
Bo': Nice to meet someone who shows respect.  
Dante: Which I won't be showing for the next couple of minutes.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Wow. You're cute.  
Dante: And you're hot.  
Cassie: Shame that I gotta break your face.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Dante.  
Dante: Locked, cocked, and ready to rock.  
Cassie: My kind of party.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Cassie Cage.  
Cassie: Do we have to fight?  
Dante: I hate breaking nice things.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Sure you don't wanna break into the demon hunting business?  
Cassie: Tempting, but I'm good with S-F.  
Dante: Your call.

vs Dante Sparda

[First Intro]

Dante 1: Nero?  
Dante 2: Nope. I'm you.  
Dante 1: So who am I?

[Second Intro]

Dante 1: There's a good-looking devil.  
Dante 2: Nephilim is more respectable.  
Dante 1: Eh, who's paying attention?

[Third Intro]

Dante 1: Whoa. This is weird.  
Dante 2: Just how weird?  
Dante 1: It's up there.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante 1: Vergil?  
Dante 2: Nope. Still in Hell.  
Dante 1: Yeah, red isn't his style.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: My children shall taste you, Nephilim.  
Dante: Not without dinner and a movie.  
D'Vorah: Your tongue shall be the first to be consumed.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The spawn of devil and angel.  
Dante: Eugh. And I thought the demons were ugly.  
D'Vorah: This One shall end you.

[Third Intro]

Dante: D'Vorah of the Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: You have heard of This One?  
Dante: Lady used some of you guys for target practice.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Now what?  
D'Vorah: This One's master requests your presence?  
Dante: Kotal Kahn or Shinnok?

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The spawn of Sparda.  
Dante: Not a big fan of my old man, I take it?  
Ermac: His progeny shall end here.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: We are many, you are but one.  
Dante: More asses to kick for me.  
Ermac: Yet you can die only once.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Wonder if I can make a Devil Arm outta you...  
Ermac: You shall die trying, Nephilim.  
Dante: No risk, no reward.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Ermac.  
Ermac: The Devil Hunter.  
Dante: Introductions over. Let's rock.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Kyrie was the target. Not Nero.  
Dante: You made it personal regardless.  
Erron: I'll get a nice bonus for you.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Dante.  
Dante: Shang Tsung's pet project.  
Erron: I'm still alive, aren't I?

[Third Intro]

Dante: They say you can't die.  
Erron: A benefit of Shang Tsung's process.  
Dante: We'll see about that.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Erron Black.  
Erron: Still sore about Nero?  
Dante: I won't be in the next couple of minutes.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want talk! (Torr roars)  
Dante: I'll pass, Master Blaster.  
Ferra: Torr crush Devil Man!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Ferra/Torr play with Devil Man! (Torr roars)  
Dante: Sorry kid, you gotta be legal to play with me.  
Ferra: We take Devil Man's eyes!

[Third Intro]

Dante: Aww...Ferra's got a pet.  
Ferra: Torr no pet! We bonded forever!  
Dante: Not the kind of bonding I'd want.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Who's who?  
Ferra: Me Ferra! Him Torr!  
Dante: Me Dante. You get ass kicked.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Dante.  
Dante: I'll do worse to you than what Kotal Kahn did to you.  
Goro: I shall rip you to pieces!

[Second Intro]

Dante: Your Worship.  
Goro: I am the Prince of the Shokan!  
Dante: And you'll never be King.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You're not from around here.  
Dante: What gave that away?  
Jacqui: Lucky guess.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Dante.  
Dante: What's a hot babe like you doing here?  
Jacqui: Picking a fight.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Jacqui.  
Jacqui: No talking. Let's do this.  
Dante: A woman is very eager.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Going my way?  
Jacqui: I got a boyfriend.  
Dante: He's not half-devil like I am.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Dante: Oh, goody. An unkillable zombie.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Dante: Dammit, you just killed the only babe for the party.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Dante.  
Dante: Care to go a couple of rounds?  
Jax: You'll be a nice warm-up.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Quan Chi requests your presence.  
Dante: Not interested.  
Jax: I wasn't asking.

[Third Intro]

Dante: You look like Hell, Jax.  
Jax: Been through a lot worse.  
Dante: Your eyes don't lie.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Dante: If your daughter can see you now.  
Jax: We shall be reunited in death.  
Dante: I don't think so.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Didn't know you were a fan.  
Dante: The Dragon Fist series are my favorite.  
Johnny: You and my daughter's.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Need a consultant for my next film, Dante.  
Dante: Sorry, but you can't match my fee.  
Johnny: Wanna bet?

[Third Intro]

Dante: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: In the flesh.  
Dante: Let's go.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Ikicked Mundus' ass.  
Johnny: I survived being married to Sonya.  
Dante: You win.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Why you eyeballing me for?  
Dante: Don't like how you're eyeing my weapons.  
Kano: (spits) I'll take 'em off yer hands.

[Second Intro]

Kano: The devil hunter.  
Dante: Some humans are just as bad as the demons.  
Kano: (spits) I'm much worse.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Kano.  
Kano: I'll take yer sword from ya, mate.  
Dante: Pointy end okay with you?

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: You'd sell out your own realm for a fast buck.  
Kano: Nothing personal. Just good business.  
Dante: I'll kill you for free.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: I knew your father, Dante.  
Dante: He was a skilled swordsman back in the day.  
Kenshi: Now, I face the son.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Dante.  
Dante: That blade...is that Sento?  
Kenshi: That it is.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Been keeping up with your skills?  
Dante: With my job, it's a must.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: I know someone who can restore your sight.  
Kenshi: I've learned to see with more than just my eyes.  
Dante: Maybe you can teach that trick to me.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Your father was a great man.  
Dante: You heard of him?  
Kitana: Even Shao Kahn was in awe of his power.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: The Son of Sparda.  
Dante: Whoa. You looked better alive.  
Kitana: Your insolence ends here.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Kitana.  
Kitana: Down on your knees, Nephilim.  
Dante: No foreplay, straight to the action. I like.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Dante: From princess to undead thug.  
Kitana: Is the son as weak as the father?  
Dante: Least my own mother didn't try and kill me.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You are Sparda's son.  
Dante: One of them.  
Kotal: Honor me by accepting my challenge.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Dante Sparda.  
Dante: So you're in charge of Outworld now.?  
Kotal: I am more effective than Mileena.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: The stars foretold your arrival.  
Dante: They also spoke of your defeat.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Where's Erron Black?  
Kotal: I cannot let you kill him.  
Dante: Fine. I'll beat his location outta you.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Dante Sparda.  
Dante: Haven't I seen you before?  
Jin: Er...nope! Mistaken identity!

[Second Intro]

Jin: You're looking for Erron Black.  
Dante: You know where he is?  
Jin: Let's make a deal.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Using firearms in a fight?  
Dante: Firearms, Devil Arms. Pick your poison.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: You any good with that bow?  
Jin: I was a thief before I joined the Shaolin.  
Dante: Impress me.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: The Son of Sparda.  
Dante: You heard of me?  
Lao: The Shaolin Archives have detailed reports on your father.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: The Brotherhood of Shadow requests your presence.  
Dante: I'll pass.  
Lao: It won't matter once you're dead.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Your name sounds familiar.  
Lao: I am the Great Kung Lao reborn.  
Dante: Reincarnation sucks, don't it?

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Dante: Kung Lao.  
Lao: The lesser Sparda.  
Dante: An ass in search of a boot.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Dante: Chainsaw, huh? The great communicator.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Dante: Does that translates as 'Kick my ass?'

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You are nothing like your father.  
Dante: I know. I'm better.  
Liu: Your prediction shall be proven false.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You follow Raiden?  
Dante: I'm freelance.  
Liu: The fool who follows fools.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Not what you were expecting, devil hunter?  
Dante: Thought you'd be taller.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Dante: From champ to chump.  
Liu: I am your superior.  
Dante: No. You're practice.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Fresh meat...  
Dante: The teeth are a huge turn-off.  
Mileena: You will respect me!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: You're not Vergil.  
Dante: What gave that away?  
Mileena: He knew to respect me.

[Third Intro]

Dante: You must be Mileena.  
Mileena: You address the Kahnum of Outworld!  
Dante: Kotal Kahn might disagree with that claim.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Kitana's body and Baraka's jawline.  
Mileena: Insolent human!  
Dante: Only by half.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Dante: Whoa. You must get all the babes at the parties.  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Dante: Aw, hell.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet at last, Dante Sparda.  
Dante: What do you want from me?  
Quan Chi: Your death.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I missed both your father and brother, devil hunter.  
Dante: The better for them.  
Quan Chi: You will serve me.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Demon.  
Quan Chi: I appreciate the compliment.  
Dante: Wasn't meant to be that.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Am I the one you seek?  
Dante: No. Just a bonus.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I was expecting your father.  
Dante: My father's...indisposed.  
Raiden: A shame.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Are you a friend or foe?  
Dante: I'm no threat to Earthrealm.  
Raiden: We shall see.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Whoa. Lightning reminds me of Nevan.  
Raiden: The vampire's power is nothing compared to mine.  
Dante: I'm willing to put that to the test.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Raiden.  
Raiden: Your presence violates the rules of Mortal Kombat.  
Dante: Rules were made to be broken.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You dare approach me?  
Dante: Yeah. Lizard skin makes great boots.  
Reptile: Your head shall be the last thing I eat!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The son of a traitor.  
Dante: My dad's from Hell, not Outworld.  
Reptile: Sparda betrayed his liege lord!

[Third Intro]

Dante: Whew. And I thought the demons smelled bad...  
Reptile: Your life is forfeit, Spawn of Sparda!  
Dante: At least shower before you try and kill me.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Lizardman.  
Reptile: My name is Syzoth!  
Dante: All is missing is two barbarians, a ninja and an archer...

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Dante.  
Dante: Whose fire burn the hottest?  
Scorpion: An interesting question indeed.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Sparda's little bastard.  
Dante: Upset that Liu Kang replaced you as Quan Chi's bootlicker?  
Scorpion: Your mockery is at an end!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Dante: Grandmaster.  
Scorpion: I seek to test your skills with the blade, Dante.  
Dante: Fine. I'll lead.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Dante: Hanzo.  
Scorpion: Hanzo is dead. I am Scorpion.  
Dante: Keep telling yourself that.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Foolish boy.  
Dante: Mundus Junior.  
Shinnok: You will serve me.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Nephilim?  
Dante: It's Dante, Grandpa.  
Shinnok: Such insolence.

[Third Intro]

Dante: The fallen God.  
Shinnok: Elder God, boy.  
Dante: Sorry. Fallen Elder God.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Submit to my power.  
Dante: Christ, you even sound like Mundus...

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Dante: Now I see where Cassie gets her looks from.  
Sonya: Dont even try.  
Dante: Just trying to be nice.

[Second Intro]

Dante: Not too good with authority figures.  
Sonya: You wouldn't hack it in S-F.  
Dante: You wouldn't last ten minutes as a devil hunter.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: Another charming Cage protegee.  
Dante: I'm my own man, General.  
Sonya: I find that hard to believe.

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: They say you hunt demons.  
Dante: Got a job lined up?  
Sonya: I got several lined up.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You come from a storied lineage, son of Sparda.  
Dante: The same can be said about you.  
Subzero: But will it be enough?

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You cannot win against us.  
Dante: I'm known to make the impossible possible.  
Subzero: Your luck ends today.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Grandmaster.  
Subzero: You approach me as a foe.  
Dante: Nah, just looking for Frost.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Dante: An undead Snowman.  
Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.  
Dante: Bring it on, Frosty.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: So you showed up.  
Dante: Reading my mind won't help.  
Takeda: Neither will your sword and guns.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Your nephew owes me a rematch, Dante.  
Dante: Yeah, well, now you got me.  
Takeda: You're past your prime.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Your old man means well, Takeda.  
Takeda: What do you know about being abandoned?  
Dante: More than you ever know.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Hanzo's prized student.  
Takeda: Just made chujin.  
Dante: Consider me your final exam.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Dante.  
Dante: The sellout.  
Tanya: I prefer to be on the winning side.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Shall we get to know each other better?  
Dante: I'd rather not get stabbed in the back.  
Tanya: Got to give me a reason first.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Do you prefer traitor or backstabber?  
Tanya: I prefer opportunist.  
Dante: Glad that Mundus didn't recruit you...

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Tanya.  
Tanya: Wanna have some fun?  
Dante: You'd sell me out to Kotal Kahn.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Dante Sparda.  
Dante: All brawn, no brains.  
Tremor: I'll smash yours out your skull!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Challenge me at your peril, devil hunter.  
Dante: Took the words out my mouth.  
Tremor: Now your life is forfeit.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Pebble.  
Tremor: My name is Tremor!  
Dante: Nah, I had it right the first time.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: Whoa. That's new.  
Tremor: You haven't seen nothing yet  
Dante: Impress me.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: The Tenkunin shall be unstoppable!  
Dante: Can't do shit if you're reduced to scrap.  
Triborg: You shall be the first.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Dante Sparda.  
Dante: A robo-ninja. That's new.  
Triborg: Submit to our process.

[Third Intro]

Dante: Triborg.  
Triborg: Exact origins unknown. Must research further.  
Dante: I don't like the sound of that.

[Fourth Intro]

Dante: You wrecked my shop, asshole!  
Triborg: A small price to pay for your attention.  
Dante: Now I'm gonna wreck your shit!

Next Chapter: We got a Marvel character. Hmm...


	3. Three: Deadpool

**Three: Boss Character – Wade Wilson (Deadpool)**

 **Character Select:**

Deadpool walks up, reading the script for either this fanfic, **Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe** , or **Mortal Kombat: Desperation** , mumbling under his breath, before throwing it to the side upon noticing that he has been chosen. When chosen, he does a D-X crotch chop with guns in hand, before moonwalking off the screen.

 **Intro**

If Deadpool speaks first, then he is taking out his earbuds ala Cassie Cage, with his Marvel vs Capcom 3 theme playing ("Please don't run about in my house, in my house..."). If he speaks second, then he is fninshing off a chmichanga before securing his mask. The voice is Ryan Reynolds. He is here because both Sonya and Kano have hired him to kill the other...but Sonya has the edge with her chimichanga recipe.

 **Costumes:**

Default - The signature red-and-black costume.

Wade Wilson - His civilian outfit pre-Deadpool (from the film).

 **Variations:**

1\. Degenerate - Deadpool's moveset from MvC3.

 **X-Ray:**

Fourth Wall Crisis - Deadpool blinds the opponent with a flash grenade. Then he smacks the opponent with their health bar, shattering the skull and knocking out teeth. Then he sends them flying with a giant swing with their Enhanced meter, propelling them into the air. The dual handgun blasts obliterates their eye sockets, all the while chanting, "This is my X-Ray Kombo!"

 **Fatalities:**

1\. Cuttin' Time – Deadpool slices the opponent four times; the first slash severs the opponent's left leg, the second opens them up, causing their insides to spill out, the third severs the right arm, and the last decapitates the opponent, Deadpool can be heard singing "Marvelous" over their screams. Their mangled body falls to the ground.

2\. Drop The Hammer – Deadpool brandishes a massive hammer (the kind seen in his namesake game). He knocks them to the ground, where they land face down. As they try to get up, Deadpool delivers the coup de grace – a viscous overhead strike that turns the opponent's head into a bloody paste.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Sonya and Johnny confronting Deadpool)

Fed up with Kano's latest escape, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade sought out the services of Wade Wilson - Deadpool. Retaining his services was easy; Johnny promised a large sum of money from his services and from Sonya, a smothered chimichanga recipe.

However, Kano had already retained Deadpool's services in assassinating his longtime nemesis once and for all.

(Shot of Kano and the Black Dragon being butchered by Deadpool)

Unknown to Kano, Sonya had anticipated that Deadpool would be hired her longtime nemesis, and revealed to the mercenary that Kano had no intention of honoring his end of the deal. That decision proved to be fatal not only for Kano, but to the Black Dragon as a whole.

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blades)

Deadpool: Get away from me you bitch!

[Second Intro]

Deadpool: Nuts. And I wanted to fight Baraka too.

(Alien roars)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Mister Wilson.

Deadpool: Been hitting the sake one too many times, old man?

Bo': My Drunken Fist knows no equal.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Why are you here?

Deadpool: To take you to your AA meeting.

Bo': Drinking is a requirement for my style.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: O Drunken One...

Bo': You will learn respect.

Deadpool: You're not Kitana, tons 'o fun.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: You should try to lay off the sauce.

Bo': This is sake, not 'sauce.'

Deadpool: Eh, never mind.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Remind me why did my parents hire you again?

Deadpool: Gonna tear Kano a new asshole.

Cassie: Fair enough.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: So you're Wade Wilson.

Deadpool: I'm anything you want me to be, hot tits.

Cassie: And a total chauvinist.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: How come you didn't accept my Friendship request?

Cassie: You're batshit insane.

Deadpool: You die in three of the game's endings!

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Cassie Cage.

Cassie: You're a total ass.

Deadpool: Why, thank you.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One finds you amusing.

Deadpool: This One shall kick your teeth in.

D'Vorah: As you suffer, we shall enjoy.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: This One will silence you.

Deadpool: Not without dinner and a movie.

D'Vorah: This One considers it a service.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Dammit, I can't think of any good bug jokes.

D'Vorah: This One is unimpressed.

Deadpool: Knew I should have stole Spider-Man's material...

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Nasty bug lady.

D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you.

Deadpool: I know I've got that 100-gallon drum of Raid somewhere...

vs Deadpool

[First Intro]

Deadpool 1: Is this for real?

Deadpool 2: I think so.

Deadpool 1: Double the trouble.

[Second Intro]

Deadpool 1: Who hired you?

Deadpool 2: Ed Boon did.

Deadpool 1: Hey, only I can break the fourth wall!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool 1: Fifty bucks says the author sticks in Wolverine down the line.

Deadpool 2: I'll take that bet.

Deadpool 1: Chimichanga nite on you.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool 1: Look at this handsome devil.

Deadpool 2: Gonna hate breaking nice things.

Deadpool 1: I wasn't talking about you.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The mercenary.

Deadpool: You don't sound impressed by Yours Truly.

Ermac: You can impress Us by dying.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Deadpool.

Deadpool: That's me.

Ermac: We shall silence you for good.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Telepaths are a dime a dozen where I'm from.

Ermac: None are not as powerful as Us.

Deadpool: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Imhotep.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Hey, it's Dando from Ninja Gaiden!

Ermac: We are Ermac, you imbecile!

Deadpool: Where's the rest of the Tribe of Chaos?

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: The Degenerate.

Deadpool: Regenerating Degenerate. Get it right.

Erron: Shut up and draw.

[Second Intro]

Erron: They say you can't die.

Deadpool: Yup, that's true.

Erron: Wait till you get a load of me.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Where did you come from?

Erron: I go where the money is.

Deadpool: My kind of merc.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Erron Black.

Erron: Ready to eat lead?

Deadpool: What, no appetizer?

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: We silence Big Mouth! (Torr roars)

Deadpool: Ooh, I want one!

Ferra: Torr smash good!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big Mouth goes splat! (Torr roars)

Deadpool: Got a monkey on your back!

Ferra: Other Big Mouth next!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Hulk found a new best friend! Dawww...!

Ferra: Rip and tear, Torr!

Deadpool: 'Rip and tear?' What is this, 'Doom?'

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: The little psycho and her brute.

Ferra: Big Mouth's head pops clean off!

Deadpool: Hey, I'm still not healed from the last time!

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Wade Wilson.

Deadpool: Daegon gave you your arms back?

Goro: How do you know that?!

[Second Intro]

Deadpool: I would had just shot you rather than punch your balls.

Goro: Only a coward brings weapons to kombat!

Deadpool: Only a moron would think that I play fair.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Deadpool.

Deadpool: What's Takeda have that I don't?

Jacqui: He's not insane.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Why the hell are you here?

Deadpool: Cassie's parents retained my services.

Jacqui: I'm shocked that Aunt Sonya even allowed this...

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Why can't we be friends?

Jacqui: You're a total psychopath, that's why.

Deadpool: Between me and Kano, I'm a saint.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: I know something you don't know, Jacqui.

Jacqui: What's that?

Deadpool: You lose both your arms in MK vs Marvel Universe.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Deadpool: (mimics the Friday the 13th theme)

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he drags in)

Deadpool: If she wasn't dead, I'd hit that.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: And I thought Cage was the fool.

Deadpool: Not everyone can have a stick up their ass.

Jax: I'll break my foot off in yours.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Whoa. You could almost past for Luke Cage...if undead.

Jax: I'll kick his ass too.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Mr. Briggs.

Jax: Another fool.

Deadpool: Only difference is that I can't die.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadpool: Jessica talked you into dressing up, Luke?

Jax: You will serve Quan Chi once you're dead.

Deadpool: He's in for a long night.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Deadpool: Dude, I love Ninja Mime!

Johnny: You and every other Frenchman.

Deadpool: Can you autograph your spleen for me?

[Second Intro]

Deadpool: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Have you considered the offer given to you?

Deadpool: So long as the money's level, I'm your best friend.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: How come you didn't want me to play as you?

Deadpool: Ryan Reynolds actually did the part justice.

Johnny: Wish I could say the same for Green Lantern.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Is Sonya mad at me?

Johnny: Being mad is her default expression.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Why the red suit?

Deadpool: So bad guys like you can't see me bleed.

Kano: (spits) Shoulda wore the brown pants.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Hope you give me a better challenge than Deathstroke.

Kano: (spits) That wanker wishes he was me!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: (singing) Do you come from the land down under?

Kano: Oi! Pay attention!

Deadpool: Sorry, you said something?

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Sorry, mate. S-F gave me a better deal.

Kano: How did they match my fee?!

Deadpool: With a smothered chimichanga recipe.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Deadpool: Yo, Zatoichi.

Kenshi: Sigh. And I thought Johnny was annoying.

Deadpool: What's wrong with his sense of humor?

[Second Intro]

Deadpool: Kenshi.

Kenshi: Are you with the Red Dragon?

Deadpool: Red, Black, they both bleed the same.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: Were you always this insane, Deadpool?

Deadpool: Comes with being injected with Wolverine's healing factor.

Kenshi: Now I see that my blindness is a blessing.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Mister Wilson.

Deadpool: If I was him, I'd had shot Dennis the Menace by now.

Kenshi: Ugh...never mind.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: And I thought Cage was irritating.

Deadpool: He has a unique charisma to him.

Kitana: An opinion that I do not share.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You're still alive?! Impossible!

Deadpool: Two words: Healing Factor.

Kitana: I'll feed the demons your head!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Your Worship.

Kitana: You are even more annoying than Johnny Cage.

Deadpool: Is that admiration I hear in your voice?

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadpool: Seriously, the whole undead thing isn't you.

Kitana: It is Raiden's fault that we are here.

Deadpool: No, you shoulda dogpiled Sindel.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: Must you continue to speak?

Deadpool: A good conversation is good for the soul.

Kotal: I shall silence you for good.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: What happened to Erron Black?

Deadpool: Dante shot him when he tried to ambush Team S-F.

Kotal: Both him and you try my patience.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Wow! They got Ogre from Tekken? Awesome!

Kotal: I am Kotal Kahn, you fool!

Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, keep your diaper on...

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: You wouldn't happened to visit Sakaar by any chance?

Kotal: Enough of your blather!

Deadpool: Nah, Hulk woulda smashed ya.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: You don't look impressed.

Deadpool: Hawkeye's a better shot than you.

Jin: He wishes he was me.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Joining the Shaolin tends to go bad for the Kungs.

Jin: Don't remind me.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Decided on a path of enlightenment, Kazama?

Jin: I'm Kung Jin, idiot.

Deadpool: Kung, Kazama, Saotome...too many Jins to count.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: You're late.

Jin: Did you set a time for me to be here?

Deadpool: It's past time for your can of whup-ass.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: What do you want, Deadpool?

Deadpool: Oddjob wants his hat back.

Lao: Any hope for mercy is now lost.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: I have killed you before, Wade Wilson.

Deadpool: Good thing your hat's not made of carbonadium.

Lao: There are many ways to make your death permanent.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Inferiority complex, much?

Lao: I shall show you who is the inferior one!

Deadpool: Hostile work environment!

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadpool: The inferior Kung.

Lao: You confuse me for my cousin.

Deadpool: Nope. You're the inferior one. Jin's just gay.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Deadpool: You got a purdy mouth, boy.

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Deadpool: Bastard version of Dr. Salvador.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You are an annoying buffoon.

Deadpool: I thought Johnny Cage was the annoying buffoon.

Liu: He pales in comparison to you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You have proven to be annoying to kill.

Deadpool: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Liu: This time, you die for real.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Took notes from Jin Kazama on being a fallen hero?

Liu: What madness do you speak?

Deadpool: Guess not.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadpool: Tell Kitana I said 'hello.' (purrs)

Liu: She is mine!

Deadpool: Not for long.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human...

Deadpool: Having a threesome with Baraka and The Lizard is repulsive.

Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: The failed mercenary.

Deadpool: Says the failed Empress.

Mileena: I shall regain my throne!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Wait a sec...you're not Elektra!

Mileena: What gave that away?

Deadpool: Your underbite isn't exactly subtle.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Shao Kahn's project.

Mileena: I am his daughter!

Deadpool: Yeah, I think he didn't bone Sindel.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Deadpool: Get to the choppa!

Predator: (roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Deadpool: Hey, I lost money on you!

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: So you come, Wade Wilson.

Deadpool: Make me an offer, Cue Ball.

Quan Chi: Your servitude upon your death.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Did Raiden send you after me?

Deadpool: Nah. You're a nice bonus.

Quan Chi: You shall fail.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Lost the pins, Pinhead?

Quan Chi: I detest Earthrealm humor.

Deadpool: Wait till you see what I got in the magic satchel.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You are a fool to challenge me.

Deadpool: Nah. I'm unpredictable.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are more annoying than Johnny Cage.

Deadpool: Yet, you made him your champion.

Raiden: At least he takes the position seriously.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here, Wade Wilson?

Deadpool: To clean up your mess, Old Sparky.

Raiden: You test my patience, mercenary.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Didn't Thor kicked your ass in Death Battle?

Raiden: He is a false God.

Deadpool: I blame Wiz and Boomstick for that matchup.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Word of warning, you go bad after Mortal Kombat X.

Raiden: Do you see the future, Wade Wilson?

Deadpool: Nah. I read both MK vs Marvel and Desperation.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: Who are you?

Deadpool: Looking for a new leather jacket.

Reptile: There shall be nothing left of you!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Deadpool.

Deadpool: The Merc, not the Stage from Mortal Kombat 2

Reptile: I shall kill you once again!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Lost a bit of weight, Connors?

Reptile: I am Syzoth, you fool!

Deadpool: I'll sic Spider-Man on you.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Reptile.

Reptile: You should be dead!

Deadpool: Compared to a falling building, acid is nothing.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I see you're a sword guy, Hanzo.

Deadpool: My blades are more than a match for yours.  
Scorpion: Challenge accepted.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Deadpool.

Deadpool: So you moonlight as a ninja, Ghost Rider?

Scorpion: I am not amused.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Deadpool: Joe Musashi.

Scorpion: It's Hanzo Hasashi.

Deadpool: Whoops. My bad.

[Fourth Intro - Scorpion]

Deadpool: Think you'll ever find love again?

Scorpion: DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FAMILY, DEGENERATE!

Deadpool: News flash: Quan Chi killed your wife and kid,

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Mr. Wilson?

Deadpool: Fear her? I'm boning her!

Shinnok: I despise humor.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: The degenerate.

Deadpool: Regenerating Degenerate, grandpa.

Shinnok: Your insolence bores me.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: I'm not impressed, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Why is that?

Deadpool: You lost to Subzero, Johnny and Cassie, that's why.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Cant have you destroying the planet, Fish Face.

Shinnok: You dare defy me?

Deadpool: You blow up the world, I lose Sam's Taco Stand!

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Have you considered the offer?

Deadpool: Add that chimichanga recipe and we got a deal.

Sonya: Done.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: And I thought my ex-husband was annoying...

Deadpool: You get what you paid for.

Sonya: God, I hope not.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: General Blade.

Sonya: You lack discipline.

Deadpool: And I'm the best at what I do.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Why so serious?

Sonya: Been scrimping notes from The Joker?

Deadpool: You broke the fourth wall!

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Johnny and Sonya must be insane to hire you.

Deadpool: But I get the job done.

Subzero: Of that, I must agree.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Don't say it...

Deadpool: Uh...Winter is coming?

Subzero: As is your death.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Which one are you again?

Subzero: Kuai Liang.

Deadpool: I liked Tundra better.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadpool: I wonder what happens if you fought Killer Frost...

Subzero: She will fall, as you shall fall.

Deadpool: I got 500 bucks that she kicks your ass.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: You stay away from Jacqui.

Deadpool: Like you can try and stop me.

Takeda: It's her dad you should be worried about.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Seriously, I don't wanna ready your mind.

Deadpool: Scared what you might see?

Takeda: I learned my lesson with Ermac.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: What do you have that I don't regarding Jacqui?

Takeda: Steel whips.

Deadpool: It's always the quiet ones...

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Takeda Takahashi.

Takeda: Has anyone told you that you are insane?

Deadpool: If I had a dime everytime I heard that...

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Earthrealm must be desperate if they hired you.

Deadpool: Upset that you couldn't match my fee?

Tanya: I won't be once I kill you.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Deadpool.

Deadpool: I've heard the stories about you.

Tanya: All of which are true.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Exactly how many people you've betrayed?

Tanya: I see it as a means to an end.

Deadpool: I got an orb of Tarkartan essence with your name on it.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Traitor.

Tanya: That's not my name.

Deadpool: Would you prefer 'Whore?'

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Deadpool.

Deadpool: You've upgraded, Rockslide.

Tremor: Betrayal has a high price in the Black Dragon.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Rocky.

Tremor: It's Tremor, idiot!

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Holy shit! It's Tessai from Ninja Scroll!

Tremor: MY NAME IS TREMOR!

Deadpool: Where's the other Devils of Kimon?

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: You do realize that Kano screws you over in your ending?

Tremor: Do you see into the future?

Deadpool: Noo. I played the game.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: A healing factor...

Deadpool: I've been poked and prodded enough, thank you.

Triborg: We shall extract the secrets from your corpse.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Oh, goody. Another one of Stark's rejects.

Triborg: We shall assimilate his tech as well.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: Triborg.

Triborg: Resistance is futile.

Deadpool: The hell is this? Star Trek?

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Nice look, Stark.

Triborg: We are not the pitiful inventor!

Deadpool: Stark would find that insulting.

Next Chapter: We got a fighter from Killer Instinct. Hmm...


	4. Four: Maya Fallegeros

**Four: Maya Fallegeros**

Snafu's Notes: Once again, I've thrown another curveball. For those who were expecting Black Orchid or Fulgore...sorry.

 **Character Select:**

If selected, Maya walks up, crosses her arms, her hands holding Temperance and Vengeance, and bows her head. When selected, she yells out "HA!" and spins the knives in her hands. Then she sheathes them and walks away. Maya is gunning for Quan Chi, Kano and the Black Dragon, as they - not Ultratech - led the attack on the Night Guard in order to steal the relics that they have been protecting at Quan Chi's behest. Prior to the attack, Kano was also responsible for Mira's demise as he had given the vampire coven the heads-up.

 **Intro:**

If Maya speaks first, she is taking a couple of practice swings with her knives. If she speaks second, then her intro is similar to her KI 2014 intro: she wills the daggers in her hands and splits them in two.

 **Costumes:**

Night Hand - Maya's costume from Killer Instinct 2014.

Retro - Maya's classic costume from Killer Instinct 2/Gold.

Black Orchid: Cosplays as Black Orchid from the reboot.

 **Variations:**

1\. Hunter - Maya's moveset from KI 2014.

2\. Warrior - Maya's moveset from KI2/Gold

3\. Vengeance - Summons Tusk for her special attacks, similar as to how Street Fighter's Rainbow Mika can summon her tag partner, Yamato Nadeshiko, for her EX moves and her V-Trigger.

 **X Ray:**

Double Trouble - Tusk jumps in to assist Maya. Maya attacks from the air (similar as to how Takeda begins his X-Ray), and after several blows that crack the ribs, punts the opponent towards Tusk, who slashes them repeatedly, before finishing them with a German Suplex, that breaks their neck.

 **Fatalities:**

Ultra - Maya's Ultra Combo from KI 2014. Only this time, it has the same effect as a Brutality seen in MK: Trilogy, as the opponent explodes. Then, the Killer Instinct's Announcer (the 2013 version) screams out "ULTRA!" as the opponent explodes.

Worthy Prey: Maya hacks the opponent into bloody chunks with her knves, the end result of Vengeance taking over her mind.

 **Win Pose:**

Maya raises her daggers to finish her opponent, but relents. She sheathes her daggers and looks down at her opponent in disappointment. "You are not worthy prey."

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Kano leading the attack on the Night Guard)

Intrigued with the idea of absorbing the power of Kan-Ra, an ancient Babylonian sorcerer, for himself, Quan Chi paid Kano to attack the Night Guard's temple in the South American jungle. Enraged, Maya - the last survivor of the monster hunting order - vows vengeance for her fallen bretheren.

(Shot of Maya, Tusk...and Mira joining forces)

Accompanied by the eternal warrior Tusk, Maya receives yet another shock. Mira Fallengeros - her twin sister, thought to have been dead - has resurfaced, having been brought back to life by the vampire coven, and was now its leader. Aside from the attack on the Night Hand, Kano was also responsible for leading Mira to her death. An alliance is formed between the two sisters.

(Shot of Maya, Tusk and Mira cutting a bloody swath through the Black Dragon and the revenants)

The Black Dragon was the first to fall, with Mira taking the life of Kano in revenge for her own demise. Quan Chi and the revenants were the next to fall. Despite being empowered by Kan-Ra's sorcery, Quan Chi's blood stained Maya's blades, the memories of her fallen brethren fueled Maya's desire for vengeance.

(Shot of Mira walking away from Maya and Tusk)

With the destruction of the Black Dragon and the demise of Kano and Quan Chi, the Night Guard was avenged. But the victory for Maya is a bittersweet one. Her sister was now a vampire, a monster that Maya was sworn to hunt down. Mira also knows of this, but is allowed to leave in peace. The next time the Fallegeros sisters meet, they would be enemies.

 **Character Dialogues:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Maya: At last, worthy prey!

[Second Intro]

Maya: You are not of this world.  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: Master Bo'.  
Bo': You could have been my finest student.

[Second Intro]

Bo': You seek the Black Dragon.  
Maya: I seek to kill them all.  
Bo': If you walk this path, best dig two graves.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Master Bo'.  
Bo': Do you seek instruction?  
Maya: Yes, I do.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Don't try and stop me, Master Bo'.  
Bo': Those daggers of yours are cursed.  
Maya: I know. Maybe I can win.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Sheena of the Jungle.  
Maya: Sigh. You are definitely Johnny Cage's daughter.  
Cassie: The last name was a dead giveaway.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: You're looking for the Black Dragon, right?  
Maya: Do you know where they are?  
Cassie: My mother does.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: Sergeant Cage to you.  
Maya: You're still wet behind the ears.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: There is a darkness within your soul...  
Cassie: I'm complicated.  
Maya: With your parents, its a miracle you're still sane.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hunter.  
Maya: Filthy creature.  
D'Vorah: Your screams shall be a delight to This One's ears.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hive trembles with anticipation.  
Maya: You wish to die? So be it.  
D'Vorah: My children shall feast well tonight.

[Third Intro]

Maya: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: The hunter becomes the hunted.  
Maya: Not on your life.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: The Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: Foolish little hunter.  
Maya: The bigger fool is the one challenging me.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Those daggers...  
Maya: You know of Temperance and Vengeance?  
Ermac: That pitiful Babylonian stole them from our first master.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: We sense your fear, Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: You also sense my courage.  
Ermac: That is called hubris.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Kan-Ra?  
Ermac: We are not the cursed one.  
Maya: Yet I sense the sorcery that has created you.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Ermac.  
Ermac: Submit to Kotal Kahn's might!  
Maya: Then he should be challenging me himself.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Girls with knives. Always hot.  
Maya: I'll take them and skin you alive.  
Erron: ...Almost always hot.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Bringing knives to a gunfight, Fallegeros?  
Maya: You'd wish your bullets can do what my daggers can do.  
Erron: Humor me.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Where's Kano?  
Erron: I'd like to get my own pound of flesh from the bastard.  
Maya: Get in line.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Erron Black.  
Erron: I can take you away from all this.  
Maya: You and every other man who told me that.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Ooh...Jungle Lady has nice eyes! (Torr roars)  
Maya: I'm very attached to my eyes.  
Ferra: We collect! One apiece!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big Boss want Jungle Lady as bride! (Torr roars)  
Maya: Not interested.  
Ferra: Big Boss wasn't asking!

[Third Intro]

Maya: Outworld grows more interesting by the minute.  
Ferra: Ferra/Torr want Jungle Lady's eyes!  
Maya: Never mind.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: Torr smash Jungle Lady good!  
Maya: Not today.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: The foolish little hunter.  
Maya: The sore loser.  
Goro: I shall crush your skull into dust!

[Second Intro]

Maya: Prince Goro.  
Goro: I seek to reclaim my throne!  
Maya: You are not worthy.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: General Blade wishes to speak with you.  
Maya: And she sends her underlings to relay messages.  
Jacqui: Now you're being rude.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Maya.  
Maya: You are not ready, Briggs.  
Jacqui: I'm inclined to disagree.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Specialist Briggs.  
Jacqui: The one and only.  
Maya: Show me what's special about you.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: I seek to rebuild the Night guard.  
Jacqui: I'm comfortable with S-F.  
Maya: The offer is still open.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Maya: You are not one of Quan Chi's creations...  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Maya: I shall end your reign of terror here.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Sonya can help you take down Kano.  
Maya: My intention is to kill, not capture.  
Jax: There are better ways to go about it.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Are you here for Quan Chi?  
Maya: Stand aside, and you won't be harmed.  
Jax: That will not happen.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Combo?  
Jax: You got me confused with someone else.  
Maya: You're right. T.J.'s not that old.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Maya: Stand down, fallen one.  
Jax: I'm here for a fight.  
Maya: A fight you shall have.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Maya.  
Maya: You're past your retirement, Cage.  
Johnny: I still got some tricks up my sleeve.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Recruiting for the Night Guard?  
Maya: Your daughter and her team are number one on my list.  
Johnny: Sonya won't allow it.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: How's the monster-hunting business?  
Maya: I'm making a killing.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: How did you beat Shinnok?  
Johnny: Descended from a warrior cult.  
Maya: That kind of makes sense.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Still sore about your mates at the Night Guard?  
Maya: I won't be in the next few minutes.  
Kano: (spits) I'll give you a fate worse than death.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Maya.  
Maya: Get ready to die, mercenary.  
Kano: (spits) Sorry. Not on my agenda today.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Your son looks like you.  
Kano: You stay away from my boy.  
Maya: Bet you scream just like him too.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Kano.  
Kano: You killed Jarek and Tasia!  
Maya: And I got something far worse planned for you.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Maya: Your father was the finest hunter in his day.  
Kenshi: A bit of a maverick as well.  
Maya: You seem to have mellowed out some.

[Second Intro]

Maya: So you found Sento.  
Kenshi: At the cost of my sight.  
Maya: Your other senses are as sharp as ever.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: A moment of your time, Maya.  
Maya: Real subtle in challenging me, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: I try to be.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: General Blade can help in your search for Kano.  
Maya: I do not seek to capture him.  
Kenshi: I know. You intend to kill him.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Maya.  
Maya: You would had made a fine addition to the Night Guard.  
Kitana: Hunting monsters bore me.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You dare challenge me?  
Maya: If it means getting closer to Quan Chi, I will.  
Kitana: The last of your clan shall fall by my hand.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: You walk the path of vengeance.  
Maya: As do you.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Maya: I do not wish to kill you, Princess.  
Kitana: Do you have the means to restore me to life.  
Maya: The Night Guard does.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You seek Quan Chi.  
Maya: He was responsible for the deaths of my friends.  
Kotal: Perhaps we should work together.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: I know of the Night Guard.  
Maya: And I know of you, Ko'atal.  
Kotal: The people call me Kotal Kahn.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Join me and I shall help you rebuild your order.  
Maya: A tempting offer...

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Emperor Ko'atal.  
Kotal: I know your pain, of being the last of your kind.  
Maya: My pain is far greater than yours.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Maya: Great. Another warrior monk.  
Jin: You don't sound impressed by me.  
Maya: I've fought with better monks.

[Second Intro]

Maya: You'll be easy to defeat.  
Jin: What makes you think that?  
Maya: You're not Jago.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Any openings with the Night Guard?  
Maya: Life as a Shaolin isn't as what you thought?  
Jin: I like to keep my options open.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Maya.  
Maya: Been keeping in practice, Shaolin?  
Jin: Enough to give you a run for your money.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: What is your business here, hunter?  
Maya: Merely a friendly chat.  
Lao: This won't be anything but friendly.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: You seek Quan Chi.  
Maya: And you will suffer my vengeance if you dont stand down.  
Lao: You will fail your order.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Your cousin lacks restraint, Kung Lao.  
Lao: One of many things that I am aware of.  
Maya: It must be a Kung family trait.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Maya: Your demise was your own damn fault.  
Lao: You dare mock me?!  
Maya: Shouldn't have turned your back on Shao Kahn.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Maya: Ugh. Seriously?  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Maya: Another mad dog needing to be put down.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You enter the Dragon's Lair.  
Maya: You think too highly of yourself, Shaolin.  
Liu: I do because it's true.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You will not pass.  
Maya: You cannot stop me from my task.  
Liu: My powers have grown in the Netherrealm.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: Enough talk. Now, we fight.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Maya: Your talents were wasted with the Shaolin.  
Liu: Even more so under Raiden's 'guidance.'  
Maya: Your demise was your own damn fault.

vs Maya Fallegeros

[First Intro]

Maya 1: Mira?  
Maya 2: Mira is dead.  
Maya 1: As you shall be, doppelganger.

[Second Intro]

Maya 1: A trick?  
Maya 2: No. I'm the real Maya.  
Maya 1: I disagree with that claim.

[Third Intro]

Maya 2: They can't know we're twins.  
Maya 1: Fraternal, not identical.  
Maya 2: Who's paying attention nowadays?

[Fourth Intro]

Maya 2: This...is strange.  
Maya 1: It's up there when it comes to strange.  
Maya 2: But not strange enough.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne!  
Maya: You're a spoiled brat playing Empress.  
Mileena: I shall rend your flesh with my teeth!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: You failed your clan.  
Maya: You're a second-rate Kitana.  
Mileena: Did I strike a nerve?

[Third Intro]

Maya: The body of a woman, but the mind of a child.  
Mileena: And just as deadly as Kitana.  
Maya: Thankfully, you're not her.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Mileena.  
Mileena: That is Mileena Kahnum to you!  
Maya: You're no Kahnum of mine.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Maya: At last, worthy prey!  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Maya: You are not of this world.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: I have been expecting you, Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: I am your death, sorcerer.  
Quan Chi: Really?

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I have the power that I seek.  
Maya: You cannot hope to wield Kan-Ra's power.  
Quan Chi: That is where you are wrong.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Do you realize what you have done?  
Quan Chi: My power now rivals that of Shinnok himself.  
Maya: Power which does not belong to you.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: The Lord Deceiver.  
Quan Chi: Correct on both counts, hunter.  
Maya: It ends now.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: A hunter of the Night Guard, here?  
Maya: I seek justice for my fallen bretheren.  
Raiden: I will not stop you.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: What is your intention here, Maya Fallegeros?  
Maya: I'm here to clean up your mess, Raiden.  
Raiden: You're as insolent as Johnny Cage.

[Third Intro]

Maya: The Night Guard deserves justice, Raiden.  
Raiden: I am sorry for your loss, but this is not the way.  
Maya: For me, it's the only way.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Do you regret leading your champions to their deaths?  
Raiden: A mistake that I must live with every single day.  
Maya: You need to be more assertive.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: Hunter witch!  
Maya: Zaterran scum.  
Reptile: You shall pay for slaughtering my brethren!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: My people cry out for vengeance!  
Maya: Shao Kahn destroyed your people, not my clan.  
Reptile: Do not lie to me!

[Third Intro]

Maya: You're not Riptor.  
Reptile: I am Syzoth of the Zaterra!  
Maya: Not for long.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: You serve under Kotal Kahn now?  
Reptile: Kotal Kahn recognizes my talents as a spymaster.  
Maya: He is more benevolent than the last ruler.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I know what it feels like to lose family.  
Maya: I thank you for your condolences.  
Scorpion: But now is not the time to grieve.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: The fires of hell await you, Maya.  
Maya: Sorry to disappoint, specter.  
Scorpion: You cannot escape my wrath!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Maya: They say your skills with the kunai are unmatched.  
Scorpion: That is very much true.  
Maya: Show me.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Maya: Hanzo Hasashi.  
Scorpion: Hanzo is no more. I am Scorpion.  
Maya: Your wife and son would be disappointed in you.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Submit to me, and the Night Guard shall be resurrected.  
Maya: Revived as your pawns? No chance in hell.  
Shinnok: Then prepare to join them in death.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear me?  
Maya: Gargos is much more powerful than you.  
Shinnok: He shall be next.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: I am in a much different league than Kan-Ra.  
Maya: You won't be once I seal away your amulet.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: The fallen god.  
Shinnok: You are centuries too early to beat me.  
Maya: Tell that to Bi-Han and Johnny Cage.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: I believe we can help each other.  
Maya: You want Kano dead as well?  
Sonya: You have no idea.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: We could use someone like you in S-F.  
Maya: Thanks, but I need to rebuild the Night Guard.  
Sonya:

[Third Intro]

Maya: General Blade.  
Sonya: I can't let you have my daughter and her team.  
Maya: It's their choice to make.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: We have a mutual problem, General.  
Sonya: I have to being Kano in.  
Maya: Not if I kill him first.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You approach as a foe.  
Maya: I am not your enemy, Grandmaster.  
Subzero: You are not an ally, either.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: I cannot let you go further.  
Maya: I cannot let you stop me.  
Subzero: You will serve Quan Chi once you're dead.

[Third Intro]

Maya: A warrior with the power of ice.  
Subzero: You don't sound impressed.  
Maya: Glacius is far more dangerous than you.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Maya: I thought you were a cyber-ninja.  
Subzero: A benefit of Quan Chi's process.  
Maya: You're still a revenant.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: You come from a storied heritage.  
Maya: As do you, chujin.  
Takeda: But I'm better.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: I knew you were coming.  
Maya: Stay out of my head.  
Takeda: Kano destroyed your clan, so it was inevitable.

[Third Intro]

Maya: You any good with those toys?  
Takeda: More so than you and your daggers.  
Maya: Prove it, ninja.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Takeda.  
Takeda: Looking to rebuild the Night Guard?  
Maya: Didn't I say stay out of my head?

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Perhaps we can help each other?  
Maya: I would rather work with Erron Black than with you.  
Tanya: Now that's insulting.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: The Edenian traitor.  
Tanya: So long as I win.

[Third Intro]

Maya: How do you sleep at night, backstabber?  
Tanya: Like a newborn baby.  
Maya: This shall be your rude awakening.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: Tanya.  
Tanya: My master would like to have a word with you.  
Maya: Shinnok, Mileena or Kotal Kahn?

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You slain my Black Dragon brethren!  
Maya: And I'll do much worse to Kano.  
Tremor: You shall die now!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Maya Fallegeros.  
Maya: Bastard version of Aganos.  
Tremor: The last of the Night Guard shall perish by my hand.

[Third Intro]

Maya: Tremor.  
Tremor: You killed Tasia and Jarek!  
Maya: And you shall be number three.

[Fourth Intro]

Maya: You're the last of Kano's lieutenants.  
Tremor: And the most dangerous.  
Maya: Only in your feeble little mind.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Maya: Another of Ultratech's failures?  
Triborg: Do not compare us to Fulgore.  
Maya: Fulgore was more of a challenge.

[Second Intro]

Maya: Fulgore?  
Triborg: We are its superior!  
Maya: No. Just easier to crush.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: You shall submit to our process, Maya.  
Maya: What have you done to yourself?  
Triborg: We are superior in every way.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: We shall obtain Ultratech's technologies.  
Maya: You wouldn't get past ARIA.  
Triborg: We are superior to that inferior piece of tech in every way!

Next Chapter: Uh-oh...


	5. Five: Dark Raiden

**Five: Boss Character – Dark Raiden**

 **Character Select:**

When selected, Raiden approaches, lightning coursing around his body, arms folded. When selected, he looks down at his opponent, smirking as if he can just as easily crush them under his heel before turning and walking away. This is the version of Raiden seen in **Mortal Kombat: Desperation**. My deepest appreciation goes to PinkRedRose2 for allowing me to use him. As with Raiden in Desperation, Dark Raiden's ultimate goal is to merge Outworld with Earthrealm...even if it means killing his former allies in the process.

 **Intro:**

If Dark Raiden speaks first, then he is floating above the ground before landing. If her speaks second, he appears in a pillar of lightning.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Dark Raiden: Raiden's costume from MKX

2\. Deception: Dark Raiden's costume from MK: Deception

 **Variations:**

Same as in the game.

 **X-Ray:**

Same as in the game.

 **Fatalities:**

Head Case: A call back to his very first Fatality. Raiden unleashes a concentrated lightning blast at the opponent's head, causing it to explode. The headless corpse falls back to the floor.

Ride The Lightning: A bit more practical. Combining his lightning powers with that of Shinnok's amulet, Raiden blasts the opponent with crimson-tinted lightning that not only electrocutes, but burns at the same time. Simply put, the opponent ends up looking like Liu Kang after Raiden had accidentally killed him in Mortal Kombat 9.

 **Win Pose:**

Dark Raiden stands over the opponent, a sadistic smile on his face. "You were a fool to challenge me."

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Raiden and his allies - Kano, Daegon, Hotaru, Goro, etc...- standing over the bodies of his former allies - the Cage family, Jax and Jacqui, Fujin, Li Mei, etc...)

For Raiden, his victory was of little surprise to him. Despite Fujin's open rebellion and the treachery coming from within his ranks, the dark god was triumphant. Outworld has been absorbed into Earthrealm, his former allies having been slain.

(Shot of an alarmed Raiden and his group facing Onaga, the Dragon King, flanked by the now-revived - and brainwashed - Kombatants, ready for war.)

Raiden's victory, however, would be short-lived. The first ruler of Outworld, the Dragon King himself, Onaga, has returned. Empowered by the essence of Blaze, Onaga merely bided his time, until the conclusion of Mortal Kombat. With his ability to resurrect those who have fallen in battle, Onaga strikes.

(Shot of Raiden's forces falling before Onaga and his forces...with Raiden being torn apart by Onaga.)

There would be no reprieve from the Elder Gods. There would be no mercy from Onaga. Not only was Raiden's fate was sealed, but his actions have all but doomed the realms. Have a nice day.

 **Character Dialogue:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Dark Raiden: Another bug to crush under my heel.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: There shall be no mercy for you.

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I seek only Earthrealm's safety, Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': This is not the way to do it!

Dark Raiden: Then you are against me.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: The Elder Gods fear me, Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': I am no Elder God.

Dark Raiden: You shall fear me soon enough.

[Third Intro]

Bo:' Do you understand the severity of your crimes, Raiden?

Dark Raiden: I seek only to keep Earthrealm safe.

Bo:' By committing terrorism and kidnapping innnocents?

[Fourth Intro]

Bo:' You disappoint me, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: The same can be said about you.

Bo:' I will fight you to the bitter end.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Foolish little girl.

Cassie: You've gone crazy, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: I will protect Earthrealm, even if it means killing you.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Do you think you can stop me, Cassandra Cage?

Cassie: You're several steps down from Shinnok.

Dark Raiden: Do not compare me to that monster!

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Mister Divine Asshole.

Dark Raiden: I see that forcing you to grovel has not taught you respect.

Cassie: You lost that when you and Kano kidnapped me.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: You're no hero, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: You dare call me a villain?!

Cassie: You saved me the trouble.

vs Dark Raiden

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden 1: Shang Tsung?

Dark Raiden 2: You compare me to that sorcerer?

Dark Raiden 1: One of us is the real Raiden.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden 1: What is the meaning of this?

Dark Raiden 2: Another of the Elder Gods' tricks?

Dark Raiden 1: Not even they would be as foolish.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden 2: Who are you?

Dark Raiden 1: I am you. Shao Kahn will take the prize at Armageddon.

Dark Raiden 2: Not if I stop him first.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden 2: One of us shall fall.

Dark Raiden 1: It shall be you.

Dark Raiden 2: A bold prediction indeed.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I warned you about betraying me, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: This One will serve you no longer.

Dark Raiden: The price for betrayal is death.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Were you after the Amulet all this time?

D'Vorah: Shang Tsung was after the Amulet and your power.

Dark Raiden: He is going to wish that he remained inside Ermac.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: The fallen god is no better than Shinnok.

Dark Raiden: I grow tired of being compared to him.

D'Vorah: This One knows that it is true.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: Lord Raiden.

Dark Raiden: I should have known that both you and Nitara would plot against me.

D'Vorah: We are not the only ones, fallen one.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The thunder god has past the point of no return.

Dark Raiden: How are you still alive?

Ermac: Kotal Kahn is as merciful as always.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: You violate the rules of Mortal Kombat.

Dark Raiden: The Elder Gods will do nothing. They fear me.

Ermac: We don't fear you.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: Even with all those souls, you are no match for me.

Ermac: Yet, you hide behind your own henchmen.

Dark Raiden: I fear no one!

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: Your creator is here.

Ermac: Shao Kahn lives?!  
Dark Raiden: As Shang Tsung's enforcer.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: You've gone too far, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: Li Mei paid the price for defying me.

Erron: She sends her regards.

[Second Intro]

Erron: The dark god.

Dark Raiden: Join me, or die.

Erron: I'll do neither.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: You are a fool to serve Kotal Kahn.

Erron: And I'll have a deathwish if I served under you.

Dark Raiden: Better to die fighting for me than by my hand.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: There is a price to be paid for defiance, Erron Black.

Erron: You can't match my fee.

Dark Raiden: Your life is my payment.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Kotal Kahn mocks me by sending a child.

Ferra: Ferra no child, Bad Lightning Hand!

Dark Raiden: You have no chance of surviving against me.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: It seems that neither of you has learned your lesson.

Ferra: Bad Lightning Hand scared of Big Boss.

Dark Raiden: It is Kotal Kahn that fears me.

[Third Intro]

Ferra: You want hurt we! (Torr roars)

Dark Raiden: Your pet survived my electrocution.

Ferra: Nice Magic Lady healed Torr!

[Fourth Intro]

Ferra: Bad Lightning Hand hurt Torr (Torr roars)

Dark Raiden: The price Kotal Kahn has paid for his open defiance.

Ferra: Big Boss crush Lightning Hand!

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: You backed out on your promise of me killing Sheeva!

Dark Raiden: I am not a God of my word, Shokan!

Goro: Then you choose Kombat!

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: As for a boon, and I shall grant it.

Goro: I want the lives of Queen Sheeva and Kotal Kahn!

Dark Raiden: You must prove yourself worthy of that prize.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: There are fates worse than death, Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: Submitting to a madman is one of them.

Dark Raiden: Cassandra Cage is a testament to my threat.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: You dare challenge a God, Jacqueline Briggs?

Jacqui: If it means protecting Earthrealm from you, I'm willing to risk my life.

Dark Raiden: A prediction that shall be proven true.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: This is how you thank us for saving Earthrealm?

Dark Raiden: If I must ally with Kano and Daegon, I will do so.

Jacqui: You've lost it, Raiden.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: There's no hope for you, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: The same can be said for you.

Jacqui: I won't go down so easily.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Truly the Elder Gods must be desperate.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Dark Raiden: Another of Quan Chi's revenants?

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I wonder how much fun Kano will have with Jacqueline...

Jax: You got a fucking death wish, do ya?!

Dark Raiden: The same can be said for you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Dark Raiden: Even in death, you are an annoyance, Jackson Briggs.

Jax: I will protect my family.

Dark Raiden: Vera and Jacqueline shall join you soon enough.

[Third Intro]

Jax: You stay away from Jacqui.

Dark Raiden: Both your daughter and your spouse will...'entertain' Kano and his men.

Jax: Messin' with my family? Big mistake.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: What have you done to my daughter?

Dark Raiden: Unlike Cassandra, Jacqueline was easier to break.

Jax: You're a dead man, Raiden!

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I will kill you if you stand in my way, Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Shinnok said the same thing, and look what happened to him.

Dark Raiden: I am not Shinnok.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: I grow tired of your insolence.

Johnny: You shouldn't had kidnapped my daughter.

Dark Raiden: Cassandra will be forced to watch as I destroy her parents.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: You're gonna wish that you haven't kidnapped Cassie.

Dark Raiden: Do you think you can win against me?

Johnny: You couldn't beat Shinnok. Cass and I both did.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: You kidnapped and tortured my daughter.

Dark Raiden: She should learn respect.

Johnny: When I'm done with you, Kano's next.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: You seem upset, Boss Man.

Dark Raiden: You have failed me for the last time, Kano.

Kano: (spits) Wasn't expecting Sonya to rescue her brat.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Why hire the Red Dragon?

Dark Raiden: Unlike you, Daegon knows how to follow orders.

Kano: (spits) Consider this my resignation.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: Your incompetence has cost us our hostage.

Kano: Don't forget my failed student as well.

Dark Raiden: Your son is of no value to me.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: Why am I not surprised by your betrayal?

Kano: I don't play nice with the Red Dragon.

Dark Raiden: Then you are of no use to me.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Takeda will suffer far worse than Cassandra Cage.

Kenshi: Touch my son, and I will feed you your own entrails.

Dark Raiden: You do not frighten me one bit.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: The Elder Gods are toothless worms.

Kenshi: We are not the Elder Gods.

Dark Raiden: You should have surrendered when given the chance.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: You are no better than Shinnok.

Dark Raiden: You dare lecture me, Takahashi Kenshi?

Kenshi: I'll do more than lecture you.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Raiden.

Dark Raiden: Your son will suffer for your defiance.

Kenshi: Not if I split you from groin to gullet.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: You have chosen war.

Kitana: You forced this war upon us!

Dark Raiden: A war in which I shall win.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Dark Raiden: I warned both you and Liu Kang not to defy me.

Kitana: You would target the Netherrealm regardless.

Dark Raiden: If it means keeping Earthrealm safe, then I must.

[Third Intro]

Kitana: You reward Cassandra Cage's valor by taking her hostage?

Dark Raiden: I need not explain my motives to you.

Kitana: They are as clear as day in my eyes.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: There are fates worse than death.

Dark Raiden: Shinnok would attest to that.

Kitana: A fate which you soon will share.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Surrender, and I will spare you and your people, Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: I will not bow to you, fallen god.

Dark Raiden: Then you choose death.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Outworld is a threat to Earthrealm.

Kotal: We are only a threat because you bring war to our doorstep!

Dark Raiden: Better to eliminate the threat before it grows.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: You dare attack my people?!

Dark Raiden: Li Mei's people paid the price for her defiance.

Kotal: You are a monster!

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: You threaten the safety of all the realms!

Dark Raiden: Earthrealm is under my protection!

Kotal: Not anymore. Fujin has replaced you.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Mind your tongue, lest you get electrocuted again.

Jin: Don't like being compared to Shinnok?

Dark Raiden: Kung Lao can no longer protect you.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: I always had Earthrealm's best interests at heart.

Jin: And where does kidnapping Cassie fall fit in that category?

Dark Raiden: To ensure that her parents behave themselves.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You will fall in the end, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: The Elder Gods fear me, foolish one.

Jin: Sooner or later, they'll get tired of your crap.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: You don't think you can win, do you?

Dark Raiden: I hold the advantage.

Jin: With your team? I don't think so.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: The Shaolin have been nothing but trouble.

Lao: We have been nothing but loyal.

Dark Raiden: It is time for new blood.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Dark Raiden: Do you blame me for your death, Kung Lao?

Lao: I blame you for many things, fallen god.

Dark Raiden: Kung Jin will join you soon.

[Third Intro]

Lao: Kidnapping, torture, and murder...this is not you!

Raiden: Oh, but it is, Kung Lao.

Lao: Then the Raiden I knew is truly dead.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Purifying the Jinsei has corrupted you.

Raiden: I see things more clearly than I have in a long time.

Lao: You see only death and destruction.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Foul beast!

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Dark Raiden: Mere toys are no match against me.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I will show you no mercy, Liu Kang.

Liu: Then I will show you the same courtesy.

Dark Raiden: This time, you shall stay dead.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Dark Raiden: I warned you that there are fates worse than death.

Liu: None more so for you, fallen God.

Dark Raiden: Kitana will serve as a fine example of that.

[Third Intro]

Liu: You enter the Dragon's lair.

Dark Raiden: A Dragon whose wings shall be clipped.

Liu: Not this dragon.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You have become corrupted, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: Hardly. I now see things more clearly now.

Liu: And my own path is clear. You will be destroyed.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Challenge me at your own risk, Mileena.

Mileena: You will release my father!

Dark Raiden: I will...only for him to kill you.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Shang Tsung was a fool to resurrect you.

Mileena: And you are an even bigger fool to trust him!

Dark Raiden: I am aware of his impending betrayal.

[Third Intro]

Mileena: Earthrealm should have aided me!

Dark Raiden: It no longer matters, as Outworld shall fall.

Mileena: Not while I live!

[Fourth Intro]

Mileena: Raiden.

Dark Raiden: Lord Raiden to you.

Mileena: You are no lord of mine!

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I do not fear you.

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Dark Raiden: Your weapons are no match against me.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: How the mighty have fallen.

Dark Raiden: How did you escape the Elder Gods' control?

Quan Chi: That would be telling.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I sense Shinnok's taint coming from you.

Dark Raiden: Your master will not save you now.

Quan Chi: Neither will your allies.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: You will not fight for me?

Quan Chi: I serve my own interests.

Dark Raiden: Interests that I do not share.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: The Amulet. Give it to me.

Dark Raiden: Come and take it, necromancer.

vs. Raiden:

[First Intro]

Raiden: You bear my likeness.

Dark Raiden: And none of your weakness.

Raiden: I have seen what you have done.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You're...me!

Dark Raiden: Without compassion, without remorse.

Raiden: Something that Shinnok would say.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: A doppelganger...here?

Raiden: I am you.

Dark Raiden: No. You're not.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: So you finally come.

Raiden: Is this my ultimate fate?

Dark Raiden: Those who threaten Earthrealm will pay a high price.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: Join my side and your people shall be given mercy.

Reptile: I have seen your mercy regarding Li Mei and the Lin Kuei!

Dark Raiden: I had hoped my actions regarding them made you fall in line.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Kotal Kahn's pet.

Reptile: He sees the potential in me!

Dark Raiden: All I see is a dead lizard.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: You have no idea of the betrayal in your ranks.

Dark Raiden: My champions would not dare to defy me.

Reptile: You will not see it until it is too late.

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: The Elder Gods will not stand for this.

Dark Raiden: They are toothless worms in the face of my might.

Reptile: They will not mourn you once you are destroyed!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Dark Raiden: You dare defy me, Hanzo Hasashi?

Scorpion: Threatening Takeda only guaranteed my defection.

Dark Raiden: No. You have sealed his fate.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Dark Raiden: Hanzo Hasashi.

Scorpion: Do you realize what you have done?

Dark Raiden: A means to an end.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: You take Cassandra hostage and threaten my student?

Dark Raiden: Takeda will pay the price for your betrayal.

Scorpion: If I don't kill you, then Kenshi will.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Raiden.

Dark Raiden: You will fail Takeda, as you have with your wife and child.

Scorpion: You cannot kill a dead man.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: My corruption infects everything. Including you.

Dark Raiden: You should not be alive.

Shinnok: You cannot kill an Elder God, Raiden.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: In the end, I win, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: How so?

Shinnok: By making you into something far worse than me.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: You are restored!

Shinnok: I shall show you the same courtesy.

Dark Raiden: This is impossible!

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: I bested you before!

Shinnok: Johnny Cage and his daughter had done what you could not.

Dark Raiden: Now, you face a god!

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I have no wish to fight, Sonya Blade, only to talk.

Sonya: You have plenty of chances to talk!

Dark Raiden: A relief we are no longer on the same side.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Cassandra will continue to suffer, as will your former spouse.

Sonya: You stay the hell away from Johnny and Cassie.

Dark Raiden: You are in no position to make demands.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: This ends now, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: How will you go about stopping me, Sonya Blade?

Sonya: I'll nuke the Sky Temple.

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: You're no better than Shinnok.

Dark Raiden: You dare compare me to that monster?

Sonya: Given your past actions, I do.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: You're not dead yet.

Subzero: Not while my clan is unavenged.

Dark Raiden: You shall die trying.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Dark Raiden: Your brother seeks a...reunion.

Subzero: Tomas Vbrada was more my brother than Bi-Han!

Dark Raiden: A shame.

[Third Intro]

Subzero: The souls of my brethren cry for justice.

Dark Raiden: You should have joined me, Kuai Liang.

Subzero: I'll never join you.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: I will stop you.

Dark Raiden: Even in death, you are persistent.

Subzero: Only with you destroyed, shall I rest.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I'm through talking, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: I warned your master not to defy me.

Takeda: I won't go down without a fight.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: First the Blood Code, and now this.

Dark Raiden: Your father and teacher cannot save you now.

Takeda: The only person needing saving is yourself.

[Third Intro]

Dark Raiden: You cannot save Jacqueline, let alone yourself.

Takeda: I'd be more worried about her dad.

Dark Raiden: Jackson Briggs is a shadow of his former self.

[Fourth Intro]

Dark Raiden: I shall do worse to you than I have done to Cassandra Cage.

Takeda: Some reward; holding her hostage and torturing her.

Dark Raiden: Your tongue shall be the first to go.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: I warned you in regards of betraying me, Tanya.

Tanya: Something far worse comes for you, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: I shall send whoever it is your corpse.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: Do not think I have noticed your treachery alongside Mileena.

Tanya: You are not my King!

Dark Raiden: You serve only yourself.

[Third Intro]

Tanya: I've been given a better offer.

Dark Raiden: And who dares to challenge me?

Tanya: You will find out soon enough.

[Fourth Intro]

Tanya: You will not keep your word, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: My champions are a means to an end.

Tanya: And they say I have no honor.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: You have allowed Cassandra Cage to escape.

Tremor: She was aided by her mother and Kira.

Dark Raiden: Without our hostage, Special Forces and her parents will not hold back.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: You seem upset, Tremor.

Tremor: You threw in your lot with the Red Dragon!

Dark Raiden: Unlike Kano, Daegon knows how to follow orders.

[Third Intro]

Tremor: We serve you no longer!

Dark Raiden: Challenge me at your own risk.

Tremor: A risk I shall gladly take!

[Fourth Intro]

Tremor: Raiden.

Dark Raiden: So the Black Dragon has chosen war.

Tremor: A war you have wrought by backing the Red Dragon!

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Dark Raiden: The Red Dragon has failed in controlling you.

Triborg: Compliments of Special Forces.

Dark Raiden: They will suffer as well.

[Second Intro]

Dark Raiden: You challenge me?

Triborg: Your time is over.

Dark Raiden: My time has just begun.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: Special Forces could not control me, let alone you.

Dark Raiden: Then you shall be destroyed.

Triborg: We shall use your power to further enhance the Tenkunin.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: We shall unlock the secrets of the Jinsei.

Dark Raiden: Then you put Earthrealm at risk!

Triborg: Your war has put Earthrealm at risk!

Next Chapter: Yay, Ninjas! I Love Ninjas!


	6. Six: Ryu Hayabusa

**Six: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Hayabusa steps forward and raises his left hand in the 'Nin' pose: the index and middle finger extended. When chosen, he looks at his opponent, and cracks his neck muscles before turning and walking away. Hayabusa's purpose in the tournament is that he is tracking down the remnants of DOATEC, as they attempt to sell off the secrets of the Epsilon Project to the highest bidder. He is also looking for the men responsible for injuring Irene Lew, his wife (she goes by her alias, Sonia, in the reboot).

 **Intro:**

If Hayabusa speaks first, he simply drops down from above, as if he had fallen from a great height, landing in a crouch, hand on the handle of his Dragon Sword, before he stands. If he speaks second, he is gripping the Dragon Sword by the scabbard before securing it behind his back.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Hayabusa Superninja - Hayabusa's black ninja costume.

2\. Retro - Hayabusa's classic blue uniform, save that he is unmasked.

3\. Curse of Hatred - Same as the first, save that Hayabusa's left arm shows the signs of the Curse of Hatred.

 **Variations:**

1\. Ninja Dragon - Uses the Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend.

2\. Hayabusa Ninjitsu - Incorporates Ninpo in his fighting style.

3\. Dead or Alive - Hand-to-hand. Gains the Guillotine Slam and the Izuna Drop.

 **X-Ray:**

Wrath of the Dragon – A quick combo that launches opponent into the air. Hayabusa warps behind them, grabs them and performs the spinning Izuna Drop, cracking their skull and breaking their spine. Hayabusa lands on his feet, while the opponent is on the ground. Hayabusa then arms himself with the Dragon Sword and impales the opponent in the skull before kicking their body away.

 **Fatalities:**

Flying Swallow – Hayabusa leaps in the air, and in a flash, the opponent loses his head. Then, Hayabusa slices the head in half.

Ninpo: Art of the Dragon – Hayabusa conjures a massive flaming dragon which incinerates the opponent, reducing them to a skeleton.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Ryu Hayabusa joining forces with Takeda and Kenshi)

The Red Dragon was high on Ryu Hayabusa's hit list. Aside from its past dealings with DOATEC before Helena Douglas' takeover of her father's company, there was the attack on his wife, Irene Lew, who was investigating the connection between DOATEC and the terrorist organization.

(Shot of Hayabusa and Kenshi slaying Daegon, while Takeda and Taven fight the Red Dragon soldiers)

Joining forces with Kenshi and his son, of which their own past grievances with the Red Dragon were known to Hayabusa, the trio attacked the Red Dragon's hideout, thus saving Taven, the imprisoned twin brother of Daegon, in the process. With Taven's power, the Red Dragon did not stand a chance. Daegon had paid the ultimate price for his past crimes, falling before the vengeful Hayabusa and Kenshi, the DOATEC notes on the Epsilon Project having been successfully retrieved and destroyed

 **Character Dialogue:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Hayabusa: A creature with acid for blood?

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: So this is the ultimate killing machine...

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Think you ought to cut down on the sake?

Bo': The drunker I get, the better I am in kombat.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: You know a guy named Brad Wong?

Bo': He is one of my many drinking companions.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: I've seen the Drunken Fist in action before.

Bo': You are referring to Brad Wong.

Hayabusa: And he is just as dangerous.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: A moment of your time, Master Bo'.

Bo': You seek instruction, young one?

Hayabusa: As a ninja, one never stops learning.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: Y'know, the last time I was alone with a girl, she shot me.

Cassie: I heard you married her.

Hayabusa: Some say that I'm a sucker for punishment.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: You have potential, Sergeant Cage.

Cassie: Glad to think someone does.

Hayabusa: Your mother, despite her views, means well.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: So you're Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: And you're in over your head.

Cassie: I've been told that a million times.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: You any good with that sword?

Hayabusa: Better a blade than a gun.

Cassie: But guns are more fun to use.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One knows that you are a threat.

Hayabusa: To Kotal Kahn? Or Shinnok?

D'Vorah: A secret you shall take to your grave.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you, Dragon Ninja.

Hayabusa: I'll incinerate you precious Hive before they get the chance.

D'Vorah: This One is not amused.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: First Baron Spider, now you, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: This One will silence your babble.

Hayabusa: Another bug that needs to be crushed.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: I can get a better challenge from fighting Fiends.

D'Vorah: The Fiends are inferior to the Kytinn.

Hayabusa: Both are easy to cut down.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The legendary superninja.

Hayabusa: What sorcery has created you?

Ermac: None that are of this world.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Bastard version of Dando.

Ermac: The Dragon Lineage ends here!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Dando? Impossible.

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Hayabusa: And several steps down from the damned one.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Another one of DOATEC's experiments?

Ermac: Our Creator was Shao Kahn.

Hayabusa: It's still creepy.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Ready to eat lead, ninja?

Hayabusa: I dodge bullets, gunslinger.

Erron: Let's test that claim, shall we?

[Second Intro]

Erron: There's a price on your head, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: And if I pay more, you go away?

Erron: Something like that.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Erron Black.

Erron: Bringing a sword to a gunfight?

Hayabusa: An adage which I have proven false.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: A gunslinger?

Erron: One of the very best.

Hayabusa: This might be worth my time.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Ferra wants pretty eyes! (Torr roars)

Hayabusa: You'll get my sword in your gullet instead.

Ferra: Rip Ninja apart, Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want sword! (Torr roars)

Hayabusa: I'll take his head. How about that?

Ferra: Not nice!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Ferra has a pet. Cute.

Ferra: No pet! We bonded forever!

Hayabusa: Who's the master and who is the pet?

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Wow. Scary.

Ferra: Ninja right to fear us!

Hayabusa: Actually...never mind.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Your ancestry is an affront to my Draco lineage.

Hayabusa: Says the Shokan who lost to Liu Kang.

Goro: You shall die for this offense!

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: You're quite a step down from Bankotsubo.

Goro: You dare compare me to that pitiful Tengu?!

Hayabusa: And just as annoying as Nyotengu.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You finally showed up.

Hayabusa: You wish to test my skills, Miss Briggs?

Jacqui: I believe you already know the answer to that.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: You're not what I expected for a scary superninja.

Hayabusa: What were you expecting?

Jacqui: You being taller.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Specialist Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: You know about me?

Hayabusa: The perk of having an ex-C.I.A. agent for a wife.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: You any good, Jacqui?

Jacqui: Junior Olympics kickboxing champion.

Hayabusa: Time to go pro.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: Barbarian? You live?

(Jason yanks the knife out his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Hayabusa: I could have sworn I've met you before...

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: What's this?

Hayabusa: I'm not looking for trouble, Major Briggs.

Jax: Too bad. You found it.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: This is your last mission, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Doku thought the same as you.

Jax: I'm a lot more dangerous than Doku.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: DOATEC was last seen here.  
Jax: You should try asking Sonya.

Hayabusa: Thanks for the advice.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Hayabusa: A revenant...  
Jax: Quan Chi restored me to life.

Hayabusa: You mean un-life.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Heard a lot about you, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Your ex-wife doesn't think too highly of you.

Johnny: Me and just about everyone else.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: You're still not sore about Ninja Mime, are ya?

Hayabusa: We use that for some our interrogation sessions in the village.

Johnny: Now that's just rude.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: That's a new look for you, Robert.

Johnny: I'm Johnny Cage, jackass.

Hayabusa: And far less annoying.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: No autographs, please.

Hayabusa: You still owe for Ninja Mime.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia, Hayabusa?

Hayabusa: Both are now shorter by the height of their heads.

Kano: (spits) I'm gonna enjoy gutting you!

[Second Intro]

Kano: You killed Basaquer!

Hayabusa: And Barbarian, Bomberhead, and Malth...

Kano: (spits) You're a dead man!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You tried to kidnap Irene.

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Hayabusa: In that case, the sentence is death.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: You'd sell out humanity just to make a quick buck.

Kano: Nothing personal. Just good business.

Hayabusa: This isn't business. This is personal.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: It is an honor to fight you, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: As it is an honor to fight you, Kenshi.

Kenshi: Shall we?

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: A duel between swordsmen?

Kenshi: I tremble with anticipation.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: That sword...you wield Sento.

Kenshi: And you wield the Dragon Sword.

Hayabusa: This battle may prove to be interesting.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: I hear your son is a Shirai Ryu ninja.

Kenshi: He is Hanzo's apprentice.

Hayabusa: Perhaps I shall test his skills as well.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: A warrior from the Dragon Lineage.

Hayabusa: Is this the courtesy of a princess?

Kitana: Both from a princess and an Outworld assassin.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Expecting your boyfriend, Empress?

Kitana: I shall teach you some manners.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Down on your knees, ninja!

Hayabusa: Change your name to Irene Lew, and I might.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Hayabusa: Looking for Liu Kang, Kitana?

Kitana: He wouldn't dare to challenge me.

Hayabusa: But I dare.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: The Blood of the Dragon...

Hayabusa: The skies told you of my arrival?

Kotal: And your inevitable demise.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You dare challenge the Emperor?

Hayabusa: Ashtar, the Vigoorian Emperor...take your pick.

Kotal: I will crush your beating heart!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: So is it Ko'atal, or Buluc?

Kotal: I am Kahnum of Outworld!

Hayabusa: When it comes to fighting Emperors, third time's the charm.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: Surrender or perish at my hands!

Hayabusa: Your diplomacy needs work.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Heard you were good with a bow.

Hayabusa: One of my many talents.

Jin: But not as good as me.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Wait...I know you from somewhere, don't I?

Jin: Uh...nope! Never seen me before!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: The black sheep of the Kung family.

Jin: What do you know about being shunned?

Hayabusa: I'll introduce you to Ayane.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Kung Jin.

Jin: Gonna test you, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Maybe it's your skills that need testing.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: I wish to test your skills, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Is the elder cousin more skilled than the younger?

Lao: Very much so.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: You follow Raiden?

Hayabusa: I serve no one but myself.

Lao: You will serve Lord Shinnok.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Kung Lao.

Lao: You're not what I was expecting for a superninja.

Hayabusa: Yeah, I get that a lot.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Hayabusa: Is this a fight?

Lao: More like a test of your skills.

Hayabusa: You're just as bad as Liu Kang.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: You threatened my wife.

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Hayabusa: Sigh. Again with the chainsaw.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: I have heard of you, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: And what is your impression of me now?

Liu: I have seen better.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You challenge me, Hayabusa?

Hayabusa: I do challenge you, Shaolin.

Liu: A challenge you shall regret.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: A duel between champions.

Liu: More like a warm-up match for me.

Hayabusa: Let's go.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Hayabusa: The fallen champion.

Liu: It was Raiden who led me here!

Hayabusa: And you willingly serve Shinnok.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: The superninja.

Hayabusa: This isn't going to end well.

Mileena: Not for you.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Come closer, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Just as creepy as Elizébet.

Mileena: I'll make you suffer.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Mileena.

Mileena: That is Mileena Kahnum to you!

Hayabusa: Your successor would disagree.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Daddy's twisted experiment couldn't hack it as a ruler.

Mileena: You dare mock me?!

Hayabusa: You're no Kitana, that's for sure.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: This is gonna suck.

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Hayabusa: Another of DOATEC's experiments gone wrong?

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: So, you've come, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: I never back down from a challenge.

Quan Chi: In the end, you shall address me as master.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: My sorcery has no equal.

Hayabusa: Dagra Dai, Ashtar, and the Jaquio all said the same thing.

Quan Chi: They are nothing compared to me.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You shall address me as 'Master,' superninja.

Hayabusa: Not on your best day.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: I heard about you, sorcerer.

Quan Chi: Exactly what did you hear?

Hayabusa: Obviously, you're the bad guy.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I know all about you and your lineage, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Then why you approach me as a foe?

Raiden: I must be certain that you are not a threat.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: The Dragon Ninja.

Hayabusa: You know of me?

Raiden: As the protector of this realm, nothing gets by me.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Lord Raiden.

Raiden: I must ask for your aid in defending Earthrealm.

Hayabusa: You shall have it.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Exactly how many styles of Jujitsu do you know?

Raiden: All 750 variants.

Hayabusa: I'm actually impressed.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The ninja.

Hayabusa: A walking suitcase.

Reptile: I shall feast on your flesh!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Hayabusa...murderer!

Hayabusa: What? I killed some of your kin?

Reptile: You shall not leave this place alive!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Reptile.

Reptile: My anger is great!

Hayabusa: Tina Armstrong could do with some leather boots.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: A Zaterran? Here?

Reptile: You know of my species?

Hayabusa: Black Spiders wiped them out eons ago.

vs. Ryu Hayabusa

[First Intro]

Hayabusa 1: Could have sworn I killed you.

Hayabusa 2: Along with blowing up that dimensional warship, right?

Hayabusa 1: I am the real Ryu Hayabusa.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa 1: Foster had a second BIO-NOID created?

Hayabusa 2: No. I'm the real Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa 1: A claim that shall be proven false.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa 1: A doppelgänger?

Hayabusa 2: What foul sorcery created you?

Hayabusa 1: Took the question right out of my mouth.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa 1: I am the true ninja.

Hayabusa 2: I'll prove that claim by destroying you.

Hayabusa 1: I won't be killed by the likes of you.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: A duel between ninjas?

Hayabusa: It was inevitable that we meet.

Scorpion: As inevitable as my victory over you.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: My hellfire burns hotter than your ninpo.

Hayabusa: Those are fighting words, specter.

Scorpion: A fight which will end in one's death!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Hayabusa: Shirai Ryu versus Hayabusa Ninjitsu.

Scorpion: Yes. It seems that way.

Hayabusa: Let's see which style is superior.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Hayabusa: Demonic ninjas...nothing I haven't seen before.

Scorpion: You dare mock me?

Hayabusa: Ugh...I can't get a break...

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: We meet at last, Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: The feeling is not mutual.

Shinnok: I shall teach you your place.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Hayabusa: I died once.

Shinnok: You shall die again.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: I've slain my share of false gods.

Shinnok: I assure you that I am the genuine article.

Hayabusa: You shall be no different.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Another false God.  
Shinnok: Your wife's life in exchange for your servitude.

Hayabusa: Threatening Irene is a big no-no.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Are there female ninja in your clan?

Hayabusa: We have many kunoichi, and all are skilled.

Sonya: Least you're equal opportunity.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Where is your wife, Hayabusa?

Hayabusa: I was hoping you would answer that for me, General.

Sonya: Not the answer I'm looking for.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: I'm late for an important date, General.

Sonya: Consider yourself even more delayed.

Hayabusa: Sigh. Irene's gonna kill me for this...

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Sonya Blade.

Sonya: That's General Blade to you.

Hayabusa: I don't work for you.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You shall feel the sting of winter.

Hayabusa: A bit of fire ninpo shall cool you down.

Subzero: We shall see.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: The ice ninja.

Subzero: I am Lin Kuei. Scorpion is the ninja.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: Grandmaster Liang.

Subzero: I have always wanted to challenge you.

Hayabusa: Challenge accepted.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Hayabusa: Bi-Han?

Subzero: Bi-Han was my elder brother.

Hayabusa: Quan Chi has corrupted you.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I had always thought highly of you, Master Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: As a Chujin should of his superior.

Takeda: So don't take this the wrong way when I win.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Master Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Telepathy and ninjitsu.

Takeda: The best elements from Dad and Grandmaster Hasashi.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You challenging me, Takeda?

Takeda: I'd prefer the term 'hard training.'

Hayabusa: You got guts, Chujin.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Is the son any better than the father?

Takeda: Much better.

Hayabusa: Then prove it.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Come with me and I'll make you forget about your wife.

Hayabusa: Am enticing offer, but no.

Tanya: A pity that I must kill you.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: You remind me of Murai - a traitor to his people.

Tanya: I prefer opportunist.

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: The traitorous Edenian.

Tanya: So this means we won't be friends?

Hayabusa: We never were.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Tanya.

Tanya: Rain has ordered your death.

Hayabusa: He shall be disappointed.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You!

Hayabusa: Now what?

Tremor: You killed Bomberhead!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You have slain many of my Black Dragon brethren!

Hayabusa: Red Dragon too. I don't discriminate when it comes to scum.

Tremor: I will destroy you and your clan!

[Third Intro]

Hayabusa: You sure you're not one of DOATEC'S pet projects?

Tremor: I shall bury you alive!

Hayabusa: I'll take that as a no.

[Fourth Intro]

Hayabusa: Tremor.

Tremor: You shall rue the day you have crossed the Black Dragon!

Hayabusa: The Black Dragon will seriously regret pissing me off.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: You've upgraded, Yaiba.

Triborg: Do not compare us to that pitiful ninja.

Hayabusa: Unlike you, Yaiba Kamikaze was a challenge.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: You exterminated the Kamizaze Ninja Clan.

Triborg: Their ninja will provide suitable candidates for our process.

Hayabusa: Pray that Yaiba doesn't find out.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: We have accquired the remains of Funky Dynamite.

Hayabusa: I've heard that you've been poking around Lahja.

Triborg: The cursed tower's secrets now belong to the Tekunin.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: We shall extract the secrets of the Dragon Lineage from your corpse.

Hayabusa: Foster said the same thing. And he failed.

Triborg: We are superior in every way.

Next Chapter: Who can stop Dark Raiden? This guy.


	7. Seven: Regime Superman

**Seven: Boss Character - Regime Superman (High Councilor Kal-El)**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Regime Superman floats to the front and folds his arms. When selected, he turns to the opponent and cracks his knuckles before floating away. Regime Superman is gunning for Dark Raiden (from MK: Desperation) as the proverbial instrument of vengeance for Raiden's former champions, Jade/Delia being the mastermind behind Regime Superman being here, the offer being that she would return Lois Lane to him once Raiden is killed...provided that he does not harm any of Fujin and Kotal Kahn's forces.

In return, Dark Raiden is after Regime Superman and his lieutenants for the brutal attacks (of which are deliciously karmic) on his forces; among then being the annihilation of Seido and the demise of Hotaru at the hands of Black Adam, Regime Wonder Woman turning Kano into an invalid by means of torture and emasculation, Triborg going berserk and nearly destroying the Red Dragon thanks to Regime Cyborg reprogramming it, with Mavado being one of the casualties, Regime Raven causing Shao Kahn to go berserk, killing Mileena, Shang Tsung, Havik and Reiko before being put down by Raiden, Goro being slain by Regime Aquaman, and the Black Dragon (Jarek, Tasia and Tremor included) being frozen to death by Killer Frost.

 **Intro:**

Regime Superman's intros are the same as in Injustice 2. If he speaks first, then he has flown in (or dropped from such a height that shakes the ground). If he speaks second, he has handcuffs on with a chunk of Kryptonite lodged in between the links before he destroys both the cuffs and the Kryptonite.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Regime: Regime Superman's default costume.

2\. Jailbird: Regime Superman's prison outfit.

3\. Clark Kent: Regime Superman's civilian identity pre-Regime (suit and glasses)

 **Variations:**

1\. Regime: His moveset from Injustice

 **X-Ray:**

Kryptonian Krush - Regime Superman grabs the opponent, and lands a vicious uppercut that breaks the jaw and sends their jaw, sending them to the atmospehere. Then he zooms after them, and the hammer punch to the back of the skull - which breaks it - sends them flying back to the ground. Regime Superman finishes the X-Ray by stomping on the opponent's back, destroying their spine and ribs. Ouch.

 **Fatalities:**

Joker Immunity: Simple, yet brutal. Regime Superman rams his arm through the opponent's chest in a similar manner as to how he killed the Joker. He removes his hand and the opponent keels over, and flicks the blood and gore from his hand.

Fire and Ice: First, Regime Superman blasts a hole in the opponent's head with his heat vision. Then he uses his ice breath to freeze them solid. One punch later and the opponent is reduced to bloody, frozen chunks.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Jade/Delia, confronting Kal-El in his prison cell. We see key scenes being played out from Mortal Kombat: Desperation - Raiden's attack on Outworld, Cassie Cage's kidnapping and torture, the near-destruction of the Lin Kuei, the destruction of Li Mei's village)

Frustrated with the Elder Gods' cowardice in the light of the atrocities committed by Raiden and his allies, Delia approaches the former High Councilor, Kal-El, with an offer that even he could not refuse; Destroy Raiden and his allies, and she will grant him the chance to save his wife and unborn child. His desire to see Lois greater than vengeance on Batman, Kal-El agrees.

(Shots of Dark Raiden and Regime Superman fighting on the Sky Temple grounds as his former champions, Fujin, and Kotal Kahn watch)

With both his powers and his forces restored, Kal-El went on the attack. Raiden had planned for every scenario in regards to his former champions. He did not expect such a brutal and vicious assault from Kal-El and his forces. Against the might of the High Councilor and his allies, they were decimated.

(Shot of Regime Superman triumphant over Raiden)

Kal-El was not impressed with the lies of Shang Tsung. Nor was he impressed with the brutality of Kano and Hotaru, and the cunning of Daegon. Chasing Raiden down to the Sky Temple, Kal-El and Raiden had their final showdown. On the verge of death, Raiden begged for mercy from the Elder Gods. He received none.

(Shot of Regime Superman killing the Joker as he did in Injustice, with Harley Quinn already dead on the floor.)

True to Delia's word, Kal-El is sent back into the past, one day before Lois' death. The first thing he did was to tie up a loose end. By killing both the Joker and Harley Quinn, Kal-El not only saved the life of his wife and unborn child, but saved Metropolis yet again.

(Shot of Regime Superman - as Clark Kent - watching over Lois as she sleeps peacefully)

For now, Kal-El can rest easy. But now, he finds himself at a crossroads. Does he resume his duties as Metropolis' protector? Or will the High Councilor rise once again? Only time will tell.

 **Win Pose:**

Same as his win pose from Injustice. He demands his fallen opponent to kneel, which they do as they are flanked by armed soldiers.

 **Character Dialogue:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Regime Superman: You're no Doomsday.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Acid blood has no effect on me.

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': You are not from here.

Regime Superman: I am a son of Krypton.

Bo': I have not heard of that realm.

[Second Intro]

Bo': The High Councilor approaches.

Regime Superman: I have accepted Delia's offer of aid.

Bo': So it seems.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': I know the feeling of losing a loved one.

Regime Superman: You did not kill your wife, old man.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: You're in over your head.

Bo': I've made the impossible possible.

Regime Superman: No, that would be Johnny Cage.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You're Sonya's daughter, I take it?

Cassie: That's me, Little Boy Blue.

Regime Superman: And you have Johnny Cage's tongue.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: You are quite skilled, Sergeant Cage.

Cassie: I get it from my parents.

Regime Superman: You could do much more under my guidance.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: My dad beat Shinnok.

Regime Superman: I beat Darkseid.

Cassie: Fuck it. You win.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: I wish to test your skills.

Cassie: Challenge accepted.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: You harmed my children!

Regime Superman: They were trying to eat me.

D'Vorah: You have angered This One's Hive!

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: This One knows of you.

Regime Superman: From who? Kotal Kahn? Or Shinnok?

D'Vorah: Your body shall sustain my children.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Foul creature.

D'Vorah: This One seeks your death.

Regime Superman: I don't think so.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: D'Vorah of the Kytinn.

D'Vorah: You bring honor to This One.

Regime Superman: I bring your destruction.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You approach as a foe.

Ermac: Your intentions are not entirely honorable.

Regime Superman: Honor made me weak.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: A construct of souls...

Ermac: Shao Kahn's greatest achievement.

Regime Superman: A shame that he is no longer here.

[Third Intro]

Ermac: Kal-El, son of Jor-El.

Regime Superman: Where's your boss?

Ermac: Our Creator was Shao Kahn. We serve Kotal Kahn.

[Fourth Intro]

Ermac: There is a darkness surrounding you.

Regime Superman: One not of my own making.

Ermac: Yet you allowed it to grow.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Superman.

Regime Superman: Just so you know, I am bulletproof.

Erron: We'll see.

[Second Intro]

Erron: How the mighty have fallen.

Regime Superman: I still got some tricks up my sleeve.

Erron: Impress me.

[Third Intro]

Erron: The fallen hero.

Regime Superman: The foolish bounty hunter.

Erron: Introductions complete. Let's go.

[Fourth Intro]

Erron: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: Mr. Black.

Erron: Prove to me that the legends are true.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Sigh. Now what?

Ferra: We collect Cape Man's eyes!

Regime Superman: I'm quite attached to my eyes.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Who are you.

Ferra: We Ferra/Torr!

Regime Superman: No. You're practice.

[Third Intro]

Ferra: Torr stronger than Cape Man! (Torr roars)

Regime Superman: That level of hubris can be dangerous.

Ferra: Crush him, Torr!

[Fourth Intro]

Ferra: Cape Man have nice eyes! (Torr roars)

Regime Superman: You're not getting them.

Ferra: Wasn't asking!

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Prince Goro.

Goro: Soon to be King of the Shokan!

Regime Superman: I'll do more than break your arms.

[Second Intro]

Goro: You appear feeble.

Regime Superman: I punch above my weight, Shokan.

Goro: Killing you will be a pleasure.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: You're real!

Regime Superman: Not what you were expecting?

Jacqui: Especially where you went bad.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: So is it Superman or High Councilor?

Regime Superman: Either one will suffice.

Jacqui: And I thought Uncle Johnny had the ego...

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: I'm not your enemy, Miss Briggs.

Jacqui: You went nuts after you wife died.

Regime Superman: You don't know the whole story.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: What gives you the right to rule over us?

Regime Superman: I don't seek dominion over this dimension.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You won't break free this time, Grundy.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Regime Superman: This time, you will stay dead.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: It's easier to fall than to rise.

Regime Superman: Of that, I know all too well.

Jax: There's still some good in you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: What the hell happened to you?

Jax: Quan Chi brought me back to life.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Do you fear me, Jax?

Jax: I fear the man you have become.

Regime Superman: You wouldn't be saying that if it happened to Vera.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Regime Superman: Major Briggs.

Jax: I'm no longer a Major.

Regime Superman: Join me and I will bring you back to life.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Hard to believe that you managed to woo General Blade.

Johnny: Just as how you managed to win over Lois?

Regime Superman: Do not speak her name.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: No autographs, please.

Regime Superman: I hate your movies.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: Heard you were scouting my daughter.

Regime Superman: She is talented.

Johnny: Most of it comes from me.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: Superman.

Regime Superman: You're not portraying me in your movie.

Johnny: Cavill did a better job of it anyway.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: The Black Dragon are a fool to oppose me.

Kano: Batman is a perfect example of that.

Regime Superman: He, at least, fights for a cause.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Kano.

Kano: Your Worship.

Regime Superman: Your luck runs out here.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Having a bad day, Superman?

Regime Superman: Not for long.

Kano: (spits) I'm a lot worse than the Joker.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Superman.

Regime Superman: The traitor.

Kano: (spits) I'll take that as a compliment.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: I know of your pain, Kal-El.

Regime Superman: You did not kill your wife.

Kenshi: I am responsible for her death.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: There is still good in you.

Regime Superman: Batman thinks the same as you do.

Kenshi: And it's true.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: We are alike, you and I.

Kenshi: Your anger has consumed you.

Regime Superman: I will no longer be the victim.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: So you're Kenshi.

Kenshi: Killer Frost tried to kill me.

Regime Superman: She can be...aggressive.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: I remember you.

Regime Superman: As do I, Princess.

Kitana: A shame we are not allies.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Quan Chi requests your presence.

Regime Superman: He has nothing that I want.

Kitana: He wants your soul in his service.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: You challenge me, Kitana?

Kitana: Only to see if you are still as strong.

Regime Superman: And much, much more.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Regime Superman: Princess.

Kitana: That is Empress to you.

Regime Superman: A title does not make you a ruler.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Everything that has happened is on your head.

Kotal: That devil of a thunder god invaded Outworld!

Regime Superman: And I'm here to clean up your mess.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: You're not Shao Kahn.

Kotal: Yet I carry the title of Kahn.

Regime Superman: Prove your worth to me.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: I know the pain of loss.

Regime Superman: Some more than others.

Kotal: Stand down and I will show mercy.

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: Emperor.

Kotal: One of us shall be victorious.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Consider this a test, Kung Jin.

Jin: One I'll pass with flying colors.

Regime Superman: Just as cocky as Damian Wayne.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Kung Jin, I presume?

Jin: How'd you guess?

Regime Superman: You not being Kung Lao.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You were once a hero I looked up to.

Regime Superman: Things change.

Jin: Apparently for the worse.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: You think you can control the world with fear?

Regime Superman: Humans are incapable of ruling themselves.

Jin: Something that Shao Kahn would say.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Liu Kang spoke highly of you.

Regime Superman: He is indeed a formidable warrior.

Lao: I am his superior.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Superman.

Regime Superman: That's High Councilor to you.

Lao: It will not matter once you are dead.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: You should speak to you cousin.

Lao: I am aware of his preferences.

Regime Superman: He wishes to make you proud.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Regime Superman: Your death was your own fault.

Lao: It was Raiden's fault!

Regime Superman: He didn't snap your neck.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: I'll make this quick. And painful.

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Regime Superman: Another homicidal psychopath.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Raiden's champion.

Liu: He and I are...at odds.

Regime Superman: So I've heard.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Regime Superman: Liu Kang.

Liu: You will address me as Emperor, fallen one.

Regime Superman: Seems that you've fallen further than me.

[Third Intro]

Liu: You enter the Dragon's lair.

Regime Superman: You challenge a Kryptonian.

Liu: You maybe worth my time.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: We are alike, you and I.

Regime Superman: We are nothing alike.

Liu: You are wrong about that, Kryptonian.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne.

Regime Superman: Earthrealm/Outworld intrigue bore me.

Mileena: You have no choice.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: I'll make you forget about your late wife.

Regime Superman: You are nothing compared to Lois.

Mileena: She was not an Empress.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Shao Kahn's pet.

Mileena: I am his true daughter!

Regime Superman: Kitana would like to have a word with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Mileena.

Mileena: Earthrealm should have aided me!

Regime Superman: I'm not of Earthrealm.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You again?

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Regime Superman: I've fought one of your kind before...

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: I know what you desire, Superman.

Regime Superman: You will not turn my wife into a revenant.

Quan Chi: Then you choose death.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I can use someone like you in my service.

Regime Superman: I bow to no man.

Quan Chi: You will bow to me.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: I know what you desire, Superman.

Regime Superman: Delia has beaten you to it.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: How are you still alive?

Quan Chi: I am impossible to kill.

Regime Superman: The Joker thought the same as well.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here, Superman?

Regime Superman: To warn you of your inevitable corruption.

Raiden: Something you know all too well.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You don't belong here.

Regime Superman: Yet, here I am.

Raiden: Begone from whence you came!

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: I've fought my share of gods.

Raiden: I am no ordinary god.

Regime Superman: I've killed my share as well.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Raiden.

Raiden: You will not take Earthrealm!

Regime Superman: Will not? Or cannot?

vs Regime Superman

[First Intro]

Regime Superman 1: Another of Braniac's pet projects?

Regime Superman 2: You are a flawed duplicate.

Regime Superman 1: I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman 1: I knew they'd pull you over eventually.

Regime Superman 2: You don't belong here.

Regime Superman 1: Neither do you.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman 2: She doesn't deserve you.

Regime Superman 1: Lois is mine!

Regime Superman 2: No. She's mine!

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman 2: Bizarro?

Regime Superman 1: You dare compare me to that...thing?!

Regime Superman 2: You are still a flawed copy of me.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You stink.

Reptile: You dare mock me?!

Regime Superman: No, seriously. You stink.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Challenge me at your peril, Syzoth.

Reptile: I shall melt that tongue of yours, Kryptonian!

Regime Superman: And I'll turn you into a pair of leather boots.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: Superman.

Regime Superman: You know of me.

Reptile: I know of what you have become!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: You are no better than Shinnok!

Regime Superman: I do not serve the One Being.

Reptile: You are a tyrant all the same!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Regime Superman: I can use a man of your talents, Grandmaster.

Scorpion: I'm done being the pawn of madmen.

Regime Superman: A pity.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Regime Superman: I hear that Raven is after your head.

Scorpion: Upset that I murdered her father?

Regime Superman: You did us all a favor with that one.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I, too, lost a wife and child.

Regime Superman: I don't need sympathy.

Scorpion: I wasn't offering any.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Superman.

Regime Superman: High Councilor to you, ninja.

Scorpion: The flames of hell shall purge you!

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: I was expecting better.

Shinnok: Mock me at your own peril!

Regime Superman: Challenge me at your own.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: You thought Johnny and Cassie were bad enough?

Shinnok: You dare challenge me?

Regime Superman: I'm much, much worse.

[Third Intro]

Shinnok: Kneel before me and I shall restore your wife.

Regime Superman: You're more insane than I was.

Shinnok: Then you shall join her in death.

[Fourth Intro]

Shinnok: The Kryptonian.

Regime Superman: The fallen God.

Shinnok: Soon to be your master.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Your ex-husband wishes to reconcile.

Sonya: He wants to be the center of attentuon.

Regime Superman: You never know what you have till it's gone.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: General Blade.

Sonya: What has happened to you?

Regime Superman: The Joker gave me one REALLY bad day.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: Superman.

Regime Superman: High Councilor to you.

Sonya: "Either you die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain."

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: You're not the Superman I know.

Regime Superman: He was not High Councilor.

Sonya: Another megalomaniac.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You approach me as a foe, Kuai Liang.

Subzero: That all depends on you.

Regime Superman: I'm not your enemy.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Regime Superman: How did you become uncyberized?

Subzero: A benefit of Quan Chi's process.

Regime Superman: Cyborg wouldn't like the trade-off.

[Third Intro]

Subzero: You have my sympathies regarding your wife.

Regime Superman: Doesn't mean we are friends, ninja.

Subzero: I am Lin Kuei. Scorpion is the ninja.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You will serve Quan Chi in the Netherrealm.

Regime Superman: Come with me and I will restore your soul.

Subzero: I do not trust that sorceress of yours.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: You lost a mother. I lost a wife.

Takeda: I didn't let my emotions consume me.

Regime Superman: Here's one: fear.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Hanzo's star pupil.

Takeda: And just as dangerous.

Regime Superman: Not as dangerous as me.

[Third Intro]

Takeda: Superman, I presume?

Regime Superman: What gave that away?

Takeda: The chip on your shoulder wasn't exactly subtle.

[Fourth Intro]

Takeda: I can't read your mind.

Regime Superman: I'm Kryptonian, not human.

Takeda: So you skipped out on compassion.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: A man with power...I like.

Regime Superman: Wonder what Mileena would say if she saw you.

Tanya: I prefer to be on the winning side.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: Your...'loyalties' are severely lacking.

Tanya: Now that's just hurtful.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Traitor.

Tanya: I prefer 'opportunist.'

Regime Superman: The penalty for betrayal is death.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Tanya.

Tanya: I can make you forget about Lois.

Regime Superman: Big mistake.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Kano has put a huge bounty on your head.

Regime Superman: That bounty had gotten Jarek and Tasia killed.

Tremor: And I will avenge them!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You are not what I expected.

Regime Superman: Thinking like that will get you killed.

Tremor: I will not die today.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Surrender now and I will spare you.

Tremor: I will not kneel!

Regime Superman: Oh, but you will.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Tremor.

Tremor: Why not use the Black Dragon?

Regime Superman: I value loyalty, of which Kano lacks.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Unknown anomaly.

Regime Superman: S-F and Lin Kuei technology...interesting.

Triborg: Prepare for Kombat.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: The fallen Councilor.

Regime Superman: I'll have Cyborg crack you open to look at your tech.

Triborg: Not if we process you first.

[Third Intro]

[Fourth Intro]

BONUS BANTER - Mortal Kombat: Desperation

(Don't worry. There will be a chapter exclusively for Dark Raiden's dialogue with the characters in this story.)

vs Daegon

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Daegon.

Daegon: Don't interfere with Lord Raiden's plans.

Regime Superman: You follow him out of fear.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Raiden will not keep his word.

Daegon: And what makes you the better alternative.

Regime Superman: You only get one chance with me.

[Third Intro]

Daegon: It would be a shame if something happened to your parents...

Regime Superman: Just as it would be a shame if your clan dies for your hubris.

Daegon: The Red Dragon is eternal.

[Fourth Intro]

Daegon: Onaga's hand...give it back!

Regime Superman: I destroyed it.

Daegon: Now, I shall destroy you!

vs Hotaru

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: I see you have received my message, Seidan.

Hotaru: You destroyed Seido! Why?!

Regime Superman: Quoting you, "The ends justify the means."

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Hotaru.

Hotaru: Was it easy?! Destroying my home?!

Regime Superman: As easy as it was to give Black Adam the order.

[Third Intro]

Hotaru: Murderer!

Regime Superman: Says the man who burned a village full of innocents.

Hotaru: You shall pay for your crimes!

[Fourth Intro]

Hotaru: We are alike, you and I.

Regime Superman: Only I don't take orders from a madman.

Hotaru: Lord Raiden sees the truth as I do.

vs Kano

[First Intro]

Regime Superman: Amazons don't take too kindly to torture and rape.

Kano: I'm not scared of Wonder Woman.

Regime Superman: Oh, you will be.

[Second Intro]

Regime Superman: Why serve Raiden?

Kano: He's a lot more fun than he used to be.

Regime Superman: His days are numbered.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Cassie's parents are upset over their baby girl?

Regime Superman: I got something special planned for you.

Kano: (spits) Can't touch me. I work for Raiden.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: I wonder how much fun I can have with Diana...

Regime Superman: Be careful what you wish for.

Kano: (spits) You should tell Diana that.

vs Shang Tsung

[First Intro]

Shang: We meet again, Son of Krypton.

Regime Superman: A meeting you shall soon regret.

Shang: I guess this means we won't be friends.

[Second Intro]

Shang: High Councilor.

Regime Superman: I don't trust you, sorcerer.

Shang: Yet I am much more powerful than Raven.

[Third Intro]

Regime Superman: Shang Tsung.

Shang: Suprized to see me alive?

Regime Superman: Not for long.

[Fourth Intro]

Regime Superman: Plan on stabbing Raiden in the back?

Shang: A means to an end for my ultimate goal.

Regime Superman: Guess it's time for me to play hero once again.

Next Chapter: Still not convinced over who can stop Dark Raiden? Maybe she can.


	8. Eight: Cassandra Cage

**Eight: Boss Character - Cassandra C. Cage**

Snafu's Notes: Find the Injustice 2 reference.

 **Character Select:**

If Cassandra is selected, then she walks up, running her fingers through her hair. If she is selected, she brandishes one of her Desert Eagles, and checks to see if it's loaded before holstering it before walking away. This version of Cassie is seen in Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe, only this time, she has complete access to the Phoenix's powers. Her goal is to stop her past self from killing Shujinko and to save her teammates. She's also offering the revenants the chance to return to life.

Due to her actions in the Desperation Omake, Dark Raiden is after her for not only reviving the revenants, but also killing Kano and convincing Scorpion to defect.

 **Intro:**

Just as her younger self does whilst speaking first, she is removing her earbuds as she emerges from a portal. Only this time, we hear The Damned's Nasty playing ("Catch, catch, the horror taxi..."). If she speaks second, Cassandra calmly approaches as she uses her telekinesis to hover and strangle Kano (or Hotaru if Kano or Dark Raiden is her opponent) before snapping his neck and flinging his body away. Her irises are also red before reverting back to normal.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Casual: Inspired by Jennifer Mui's Sleeveless Costume from Mercenaries 2 (red tanktop, sleeveless dark brown jacket, zipped halfway, black cargo pants and boots). Her dual Desert Eagles are now in a pair of hip holsters, rather than behind her back. The undercut hairdo is gone, her hair still short (ala Anya Stroud's short hairdo).

2\. Endurance Redux: Same as her original Endurance costume, save that she loses the jacket, and the customized track pants in lieu of more traditional track pants (black with white trim), and the jacket, with boxing tape on her hands and wrists. The Phoenix tattoo is visible on her back.

3\. Sergeant Cage: Her default costume from MKX. Here, she has the undercut, but undone.

4\. Captain Cage: Cassie's new bodysuit from Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe; a hybrid of her old bodysuit and Jill Valentine's battlesuit, black with red trim.

5\. Deadly Alliance: Cassie in her mother's default costume from Deadly Alliance.

 **Variations:**

1\. Phoenix Force - Replaces Hollywood. Think a souped-up Flame Fist, only with cosmic flames. She's a more technical version of Phoenix from UMvC3.

2\. Spec Ops - Same as it was in MKX.

3\. Brawler - Same as it was in MKX. Only she has her father's Shadow Kick and the Low Blow.

 **X-Ray:**

Testi-Kill Mk.2 - An updated version of her original X-ray. Instead of her baton, Cassandra pummels the opponent with her bare hands and feet before blowing a plume of cosmic fire in their faces, followed by her going low with the groin punch, the pistol-whip and the double headshot from the Desert Eagles. As the opponent is sent flying, Cassandra hops to her feet, ensnares the opponent with her telepathy, and slams them on the ground, face-down, shattering the skull and breaking their ribs.

 **Fatalities:**

Little Improv - Similar as to her father had done it, but with a twist. Using her telekinesis, she slams her opponent's head into the ground repeatedly until their face is demolished. The coup-de-grace is she stomps on their neck, snapping it.

Hotshot - In a twisted homage to her mother (and by extension, Judge Dredd), Cassie blows a flaming kiss to her opponent, which enters their open mouth and immolates their head.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Jean Grey - the White Phoenix of the Crown - creating the false Cassandra Cage.)

Plagued with visions of her home realm's destruction at the hands of an insane thunder god, the White Phoenix is forced to act. Using her powers, she creates a copy of Cassandra Cage - one of two hosts of the Phoenix Force - imbues her with the cosmic energies of the Phoenix and the memories of the real Cassandra Cage, and sends her to Earthrealm.

(Shot of the false Cassie warning Team S-F and Sonya Blade)

Intercepting General Blade and her subordinates, Cassandra warns them of Raiden's corruption, and of the fate that awaits them at the Sky Temple. General Blade, thankfully, heeds, the warnings.

(Shot of Cassie and Cassandra standing over Shujinko's body. Cassandra disappears moments later.)

However, Cassandra was unable to stop Cassie from killing Shujinko. She does warn the young sergeant of the role she, her family and her friends will play in the war that is to come, but not before imbuing the true Cassandra Cage with all her power, the mission now complete.

(Shot of Team S-F, in action in the Marvel Universe alongside the other Exiled Kombatants. Jacqui has her bionic arms, and Takeda has an eyepatch over his destroyed eye. Like Cassie, Team S-F had de-aged and grew up in the Marvel Universe.)

Nineteen years had passed since the Exiled Kombatants had fled Earthrealm. Now, as Raiden threatens their new home, Team S-F - now led by Captain Cassie Cage - is among the heroes that will come to its defense.

 **Win Pose:**

Cassandra smooths out her hair, than blows a strand back in place as she smirks at the fallen opponent. "You got Caged."

 **Character Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Cassandra: Wow. You're ugly.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Ugh, and I thought D'Vorah was hideous...  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Why you didn't train my dad?  
Bo': There is no training Johnny Cage.  
Cassandra: You'd be surprised what Mom can do with him.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Master Bo'.  
Bo': You are skilled, but lack the heart.  
Cassandra: My mutant powers make up for it.

[Third Intro]

Bo': You have potential, Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: You're offering me an apprenticeship?  
Bo': Consider this a trial by fire.

[Fourth Intro]

Bo': Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: You sure you trained Liu Kang while drunk?  
Bo': I do many things while inebriated.

vs. Cassandra Cage

[First Intro]

Cassandra 1: And who the hell are you?  
Cassandra 2: Sergeant Cassandra Cage, E.S.D.  
Cassandra 1: Yeah, I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra 1: Impersonating me again, Ravenna?  
Cassandra 2: I'm not our sister.  
Cassandra 1: She still has a long way to go.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra 2: Again, Mystique?  
Cassandra 1: I'm the real Cassie Cage.  
Cassandra 2: I beg to differ.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra 2: I really hate Skrulls.  
Cassandra 1: I'm no Skrull.  
Cassandra 2: But I'm the real Cassie.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassandra: This...is weird.  
Cassie: Try it on my end.  
Cassandra: I've seen weirder shit.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Wow...I really was annoying when I was younger.  
Cassie: Wanna know what's annoying? Your face.  
Cassandra: You just insulted yourself.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Request permission to strike a superior officer.  
Cassandra: Denied.  
Cassie: I'll settle for insubordination.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: Captain Cage.  
Cassandra: Sergeant Cage.  
Cassie: I'm gonna hate myself for this...

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: My children hunger.  
Cassandra: Nothing worse than a cranky cockroach.  
D'Vorah: Your power is superior to that of Shinnok.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: This One knew you would come.  
Cassandra: This One will kick your hive ass.  
D'Vorah: Unamusing and impudent as always.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Uh-oh. It's the creepy bug lady.  
D'Vorah: This One sees no challenge.  
Cassandra: You're gonna gush when I step on you.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: You allowed Shinnok to be freed.  
D'Vorah: This One bows only to the greater power.  
Cassandra: Get ready to bow to me.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Daughter of Cage.  
Cassandra: Always wanted to see whose power was the strongest.  
Ermac: You shall be disappointed.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: You appear feeble.  
Cassandra: Says the walking mummy.  
Ermac: We are much stronger than you know.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: I sense Shang Tsung within you.  
Ermac: He is no threat to Us.  
Cassandra: Oh, he will be.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Ermac.  
Ermac: This power...it makes Us uneasy.  
Cassandra: The Phoenix Force has that effect on people.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: You survived.  
Cassandra: You missed.  
Erron: Won't be a second time.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Girls with guns...always hot.  
Cassandra: I'll break you using my mind instead.  
Erron: ...almost always hot.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: I'm already in a committed relationship.  
Erron: What does he have that I don't?  
Cassandra: A personality that isn't like sandpaper.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Desert Eagles versus Western Revolvers.  
Erron: You wish what your bullets can do what mine can.  
Cassandra: Wanna bet?

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: We shut Big Mouth up good! (Torr roars)  
Cassandra: You confuse me with my dad.  
Ferra: Rip her apart!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: We collect eyes! (Torr roars)  
Cassandra: I'll rip your pet's eyeballs outta his sockets instead.  
Ferra: Smash her head, Torr!

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Master Blaster.  
Ferra: Me Ferra! Him Torr!  
Cassandra: Nah, I had it right the first time.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Ferra.  
Ferra: No one stronger than We!  
Cassandra: Hulk would like to have a word with you.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: You owe Dad a pair of sunglasses, asshole.  
Goro: I'll give him what he is owed!

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: You wouldn't last ten seconds where I came from.  
Goro: No one is stronger than the Shokan!  
Cassandra: Oh, the lies we tell...

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Not. A. Word.  
Jacqui: I still think that Uncle Johnny's pretty hot...  
Cassandra: Shut it, Briggs!

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: There's a set of lieutenant's bars if you're interested.  
Jacqui: All I have to do is kick your ass, right?  
Cassandra: If you can get past me.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: You ready for this?  
Cassandra: The free ass-kicking last time wasn't enough for ya?  
Jacqui: See, now I gotta hurt you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: My dad's bigger than yours.  
Cassandra: My dad founded Cage Incorporated.  
Jacqui: Using S-F tech, I heard.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Mama's boy.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Cassandra: The next place that machete's going is in your head.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Love ya, Uncle Jax!  
Jax: You sure you want this, Cassie?  
Cassandra: Nothing wrong with training.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Cassandra: Stand down, Jax.  
Jax: You presume to give me orders?  
Cassandra: If you want to see Vera again, then yeah.

[Third Intro]

Jax: You ready for this, Cassie?  
Cassandra: Sure you're not in over your head, Uncle Jax?  
Jax: You've bitten off more than you chew.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: You restored the revenants.  
Cassandra: I can do the same for you.  
Jax: It's too late for me.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Cage match!  
Cassandra: You stole my line, Dad.  
Johnny: Among many things.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Think you can take on your old man?  
Cassandra: I know so.  
Johnny: Show me.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Ever tried to get back with Mom?  
Johnny: Your mother's...complicated.  
Cassandra: Guess it runs in the family.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Hi, Dad.  
Johnny: Breaking you old man's heart, Punkin.  
Cassandra: The face goes next.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Your son looks a lot like you.  
Kano: You stay away from my boy.  
Cassandra: I'll bet you scream like him too.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Earthrealm's sellout.  
Kano: I call it good business.  
Cassandra: This is personal.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Baby girl, first swing's on me.  
Cassandra: I can kill you with my mind instead.  
Kano: (spits) Like hell you will.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: 'Ello, baby girl.  
Cassandra: I killed you once already.  
Kano: (spits) Not this time.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Your power...it's off the scale!  
Cassandra: I'm a telepath like you, Keanu.  
Kenshi: You do know that means 'cool breeze,' right?

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Sergeant Cage.  
Cassandra: It's Captain Cage.  
Kenshi: I just did that to annoy you.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: No smart-ass remark from you this time?  
Cassandra: You've already heard my best one-liners.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: There are telepaths like you where I'm from.  
Kenshi: None more powerful than me.  
Cassandra: Xavier, Jean and Emma would disagree.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Princess.  
Kitana: You will learn respect!  
Cassandra: Respect is earned, not given.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Cassandra: I can give you back your life, Princess.  
Kitana: Do you have the means to resurrect the dead?  
Cassandra: My powers dwarf those of Quan Chi.

[Third Intro]

Kitana: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: I want to see if the rumors are true.  
Kitana: In regards to my skill, they most certainly are.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Ugh. Daughter of Cage.  
Cassandra: Surrender, and I'll return you to life.  
Kitana: I will not bow to you!

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Cassandra: You tried to have me and my friends killed.  
Kotal: It seems that Erron Black has failed.  
Cassandra: Oh, he died screaming.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Your Worship.  
Kotal: A joke at my expense?  
Cassandra: First the joke, now comes the ass-kicking.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: It seems that Erron has failed in his task.  
Cassandra: He died cursing your name.  
Kotal: I'll have your heart in my hand!

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: My fury will be brought to bear.  
Cassandra: Your rage pales to that of the Phoenix.  
Kotal: So the rumors were true...

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: You're looking good for an old woman.  
Cassandra: I'm not that old.  
Jin: Keep telling yourself that.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Stay out of my head, Cassie.  
Cassandra: Don't flatter yourself, Jin.  
Jin: How about I flatten you instead?

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Been keeping up with your archery?  
Jin: Wouldn't be me if I wasn't.  
Cassandra: Hawkeye wants to test you.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Jin.  
Jin: What are you, my mom?  
Cassandra: I just might be the Team Mom.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Kung Lao.  
Lao: The lesser Cage.  
Cassandra: An ass in search of a foot.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Cassandra: Got an offer you can't refuse.  
Lao: You have nothing that I want.  
Cassandra: Not even the chance to live again?

[Third Intro]

Lao: I'm aware of my cousin's preferences.  
Cassandra: Jin only wants to make you proud of him.  
Lao: I already am proud of him.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: You have nothing I want.  
Cassandra: I can restore your life.  
Lao: Now you have something I want.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Cassandra: No, I don't want to be your girlfriend.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Cassandra: I knew I should have dragged Simon along for this...

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: I am stronger than your father.  
Cassandra: My dad beat Shinnok.  
Liu: A fluke in my opinion.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: The pathetic child of idiot parents.  
Cassandra: Says Shinnok's bootlicker.  
Liu: You dare mock me?!

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: I always wanted to see you in action, Liu Kang.  
Liu: I'm what the rumors say and more.  
Cassandra: Impress me.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Cassandra: Liu Kang.  
Liu: You enter the Dragon's den.  
Cassandra: You'll thank me later when you're restored.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human...  
Cassandra: Having a threesome with Venom and the Lizard is repulsive.  
Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Your power...give it to me!  
Cassandra: You forgot to say 'Please.'  
Mileena: An Empress does not beg!

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Kitana would like to have a word with you.  
Mileena: I am the ruler of Outworld, not her!  
Cassandra: All she wants is to beat your face in.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Your Worship.  
Mileena: An insult at my expense?  
Cassandra: That was a freebie.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Oh, fuck me...  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Cassandra: You guys actually exist?!

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: I have found you, Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: What do you want, cue ball?  
Quan Chi: Your power and your soul.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: You dare interfere?  
Cassandra: Regarding the revenants? I do.  
Quan Chi: You and your friends shall take their place.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Cue ball, side pocket.  
Quan Chi: Your power and soul are forfeit.  
Cassandra: Not without dinner and a movie.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Why so serious?  
Quan Chi: I despise your humor.  
Cassandra: You're gonna hate my powers even more.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You approach as a foe, Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: You went insane from purging the Jinsei.  
Raiden: That will not happen.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You have the power of the Phoenix?  
Cassandra: Which makes me stronger than you.  
Raiden: Your pride shall be your downfall.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Raiden.  
Raiden: You have not your father's gifts.  
Cassandra: I got 'em and then some.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: You will become a threat to Earthrealm, Raiden.  
Raiden: I am Earthrealm's protector.  
Cassandra: And soon-to-be tyrant.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Ugh. You stink.  
Reptile: You dare mock me?!  
Cassandra: But not as bad as The Lizard.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Oh. It's you.  
Reptile: Who were you expecting?  
Cassandra: I can name a few baddies.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: Cage...  
Cassandra: Spider-Man would have a field day if he saw you.  
Reptile: Your insults will make me even more angry!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: You shall not pass...  
Cassandra: Lord of the Rings, much?  
Reptile: Now, you shall die!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Cassandra: A moment of your time, Grandmaster.  
Scorpion: You seek a challenge?  
Cassandra: Most definitely.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Cassandra: You think that serving Quan Chi will bring your family back?  
Scorpion: Bi-Han killed my wife and child.  
Cassandra: Then you're more stupider than you look.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: No witty repartee, Cassandra?  
Cassandra: Actions speak louder than words.  
Scorpion: Indeed they do.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Quan Chi requests your presence.  
Cassandra: I have a dinner date with Simon.  
Scorpion: It will not matter once you're dead.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Cassandra: I thought Raiden killed you.  
Shinnok: One cannot kill an Elder God.  
Cassandra: Guess I'll settle for kicking your ass again.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: I wasn't the one that ripped your head off.  
Shinnok: Your father's line shall end...!  
Cassandra: Whatever, shut up.

[Third Intro]

Shinnok: Foolish girl.  
Cassandra: You again, Shinnok?  
Shinnok: You will not win this time.

[Fourth Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Cassandra Cage?  
Cassandra: There are fates worse than death.  
Shinnok: I shall show you.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: You're just like your father.  
Cassandra: Only with your looks.  
Sonya: As if that makes me feel better.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: What now, Cassie?  
Cassandra: Requesting permission to strike a superior officer.  
Sonya: Experience trumps youth, Cass.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: You could get back with Dad.  
Sonya: Once was punishment enough.  
Cassandra: Your mind says otherwise.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Hi, Mom.  
Sonya: You're on the clock, Sergeant.  
Cassandra: Dammit, Mom, I made Captain!

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Is talking always your first choice?  
Cassandra: Always give the bad guys the chance to surrender.  
Subzero: Negotiations are now over.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: Skip the fight, and I can bring you back to life.  
Subzero: A most enticing offer indeed.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: Grandmaster Liang.  
Subzero: You need weapons to talk?  
Cassandra: Wait will you see my party favors.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Cassandra: Mom and Dad said you were a cyber-ninja.  
Subzero: A benefit of Quan Chi's process.  
Cassandra: Now for my contribution.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Cassandra: You're outta your league, Takeda.  
Takeda: Afraid that I'll win?  
Cassandra: I'm already ten steps ahead of you.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Xavier can teach you many things.  
Takeda: And what can he teach me?  
Cassandra: How to free your mind.

[Third Intro]

Takeda: You know what I'm thinking?  
Cassandra: Jacqui naked?  
Takeda: That's personal!

[Fourth Intro]

Takeda: Jax doesn't like me very much.  
Cassandra: You're dating his daughter.  
Takeda: Hope he comes around.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Cassandra: No sneaking up on me this time.  
Tanya: I want you to see this coming.  
Cassandra: You won't see this coming.

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: Coulda sworn that Frost killed you.  
Tanya: Not if I kill that ice whore first.  
Cassandra: Pot. Kettle. Black.

[Third Intro]

Tanya: I prefer to be on the winning side.  
Cassandra: You chose poorly.  
Tanya: Good thing I'm flexible.

[Fourth Intro]

Tanya: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: Save me the trouble and surrender.  
Tanya: Trouble has just found you.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassandra: Rockslide Junior.  
Tremor: My name is Tremor!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Kano has a price on your head.  
Cassandra: Still mad about what happened to his son?  
Tremor: He won't be for long.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: You killed Mockingbird.  
Tremor: An insect that I crushed under my heel.  
Cassandra: My orders are clear.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Tremor.  
Tremor: You can't kill me, Cage.  
Cassandra: You're dead wrong about that.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Cassandra: Dad and Stark aren't very happy with you.  
Triborg: Their tech shall serve the Tenkunin.  
Cassandra: Told Mom that you were a bad idea...

[Second Intro]

Cassandra: An unstable robo-ninja.  
Triborg: Your power shall further my cause.  
Cassandra: Or turn you into slag.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: Target accquired.  
Cassandra: You think this will be easy?  
Triborg: Your organic form makes you weak.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: Where is the Lin Kuei tech?  
Cassandra: Say "please."  
Triborg: I shall extract the information from your corpse instead.

Next Chapter: Dark Raiden vs...everyone!


	9. Nine: Dark Raiden vs Everyone!

**Nine: Dark Raiden vs...Everyone!**

Here is the rub: after eight or nine chapters, there will be banter between Dark Raiden (from MK: Desperation) against those characters that I've already written. Once again, my thanks to PinkRedRose2 for letting me use him.

vs Ryu Houshi

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: Kano awaits his 'playtime' with your wife.  
Ryu: Your mad dog was put down before I came here.  
D. Raiden: A shame.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Everything that you love shall endure my wrath.  
Ryu: You don't know my friends very well.  
D. Raiden: It won't matter after I've crushed them all.

[Third Intro]

Ryu: You don't seem to shocked about Kano's death.  
D. Raiden: He was a tool, nothing more.  
Ryu: And now, Daegon sees you for what you really are.

[Fourth Intro]

Ryu: You will fall in the end, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: And how do you know this?  
Ryu: It happened to Bison. It will happen to you.

vs Dante Sparda

[First Intro]

Dante: I see you got in touch with your dark side, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: Submit to me, or die.  
Dante: I'll do neither, thanks.

[Second Intro]

Dante: Damn. And I thought my brother had it bad...  
D. Raiden: Vergil was defiant to the end.  
Dante: Now, I gotta kick your ass.

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: You are not like your father.  
Dante: I know. I'm better.  
D. Raiden: A claim which shall be proven false.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: I am not like Mundus, spawn of Sparda.  
Dante: Real gods, false gods, more asses to kick.  
D. Raiden: This is where you shall fail.

vs Deadpool

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: Do you fear death, Wade Wilson?  
Deadpool: Nope, cause Lady Death staked her claim on me.  
D. Raiden: Your tongue shall do you no favors.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Do you ever shut up?  
Deadpool: Didn't Thor kicked your ass in Death Battle?  
D. Raiden: Even Johnny Cage knows when to be silent.

[Third Intro]

Deadpool: You do realize that you'll die, right?  
D. Raiden: How do you know this?  
Deadpool: I read the plot outline for Mortal Kombat: Desperation.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadpool: Terrorism and torture...bad move, Old Sparky.  
D. Raiden: I will do what it takes to keep Earthrealm safe.  
Deadpool: Yeah, well, no one's buying your bullshit.

vs Maya Fallegeros

[First Intro]

Maya: Raiden.  
D. Raiden: Those who are against me will die.  
Maya: I've heard it all before.

[Second Intro]

Maya: Another mad god...  
D. Raiden: You will fail just as you have failed Mira.  
Maya: Not this time, monster.

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: The attack on your people was no coincidence.  
Maya: Neither was Mira destroying the Black Dragon.  
D. Raiden: The Night Guard should have joined me.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: Join me or die, Maya.  
Maya: You're no better than Gargos.  
D. Raiden: That is where you are wrong.

vs Ryu Hayabusa

[First Intro]

Hayabusa: You attacked the Mugen Tenshin.  
D. Raiden: And I killed your best friend.  
Hayabusa: Now, I avenge his death.

[Second Intro]

Hayabusa: You've gone mad, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: Mad? I am merely protecting Earthrealm.  
Hayabusa: Tell that to Fujin and Kotal Kahn.

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: A shame if a certain mercenary visited Irene...  
Hayabusa: A shame that Kano is now missing his head.  
D. Raiden: His thugs will have their fun with Irene instead.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: You killed Hotaru.  
Hayabusa: He didn't go down without a fight.  
D. Raiden: Your village will pay the price.

vs Regime Superman

[First Intro]

R. Superman: I see you got my message.  
D. Raiden: Having Black Adam destroy Seido was not subtle.  
R. Superman: As your actions towards your former allies.

[Second Intro]

R. Superman: A shame about Kano...  
D. Raiden: What have you done?!  
R. Superman: To say that Diana dislikes rapists is an understatement.

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: You think you can keep your wife safe?  
R. Superman: Even from you.  
D. Raiden: You will watch as she dies by my hand.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: We are alike in most ways.  
R. Superman: I seek order. You bring chaos.  
D. Raiden: Out of the chaos, shall I bring order.

vs Cassandra Cage

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: You could not have healed from Kano's torture that quickly.  
Cassandra: That Cassie is out of action. I'm more dangerous.  
D. Raiden: That level of hubris will get you killed.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Where is Kano?  
Cassandra: Dishing out torture and taking it are two very different things.  
D. Raiden: Now, you shall die.

[Third Intro]

Cassandra: You were right about me not playing God.  
D. Raiden: So you accept the inevitable?  
Cassandra: All this time, I've been playing human.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassandra: Sorry about Hotaru. And Seido.  
D. Raiden: What have you done?!  
Cassandra: Oh, just that you now have a certain mad titan coming for your head.

Next Chapter: Do we get a President? Or...an Emperor?


	10. Ten: Gill

**Ten: Boss Character - Gill**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Gill walks forward and stops, his arms folded across his chest. When chosen, he faces his opponent and conjures a ball of ice (or flame, depending on which player he is) before dismissing it and walking away. Gill's goal is to stop the fighting and usher in a new utopia in the realms. In an interesting twist, Vera Briggs (Jax's wife) and Erica Blade (Sonya's mother) are Illuminati members, a secret kept from their respective loved ones. Kenshi also knows Gill, as it was Gill who had rescued him from the Red Dragon (following the events of the MKX comic), and he knows the secrets of the Mediterranean warrior cult (of which Johnny and Cassie are descended from).

 **Intro:**

If Gill speaks first, he approaches, his body covered in fire and ice. If he speaks second, then he is reading a book, of which he hands off to Kolin, his secretary, who bows and walks off.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Illuminati Emperor: Gill's default costume.

2\. Yin and Yang: Gill's colors are black and white.

3\. S.I.N.: Seth's formal attire from SF4 (not tattered)

4\. Warrior: Gill, without the red and blue color scheme.

 **Variations:**

1\. Fire and Ice: Gill's SF3 moveset.

 **X-Ray:**

Wrath of the Emperor - Gill smashes into the opponent shoulder first, stunning them. He then performs a powerbomb, which breaks their back. Then he performs the Moonsault Knee Drop, breaking the ribs. Flipping back to his feet, Gill summons a ball of ice (or fire, depending on where he's facing) and drops it on the opponent's head, breaking their skull.

 **Fatalities:**

Seraphic Wing - Gill floats to the center of the ring. "Let me be the blesser of souls!" Six white wings emerge from his back and waves of multi-colored energy erupt from his body, turning the opponent into nothing but a skeleton.

Meteor Rain - Gill summons a barrage of ice and fire, reducing the opponent into bloody chunks similar to Regime Superman's Ice and Fire fatality.

 **Ending:**

(Shots of the events seen in Mortal Kombat X, as Gill observes while on his throne)

The intrigue and violence of the realms has greatly concerned Gill. Without any type of intervention, Armageddon would be all but inevitable. Following Raiden's corruption, Gill is forced to intervene.

(Shot of Gill hovering over the Kombatants, who kneel before him)

Neither Earthrealm, Outworld or the Netherrealm could put up a defense against the might of Gill. Tired of the countless battles and wars, the realms surrender.

(Shot of Gill leading the Kombatants to their destiny under his rule)

With the realms under his control, Gill creates the perfect utopia. Under his rule, there is no fighting, no war, no suffering. Peace has finally come to the realms.

 **Win Pose:**

Gill turns from the fallen opponent and faces Kolin and several Illuminati men, who kneel before him. "I am your god."

 **Intro:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Gill: You are not of the Illuminati's creations.

[Second Intro]

Gill: A being of pure evil...  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Gill: You have trained many champions.  
Bo': Unfortunately, their pride had caused their fall.  
Gill: Pride can be very dangerous indeed.

[Second Intro]

Gill: I seek to unite the realms in peace, Bo' Rai Cho.  
Bo': Peace through kombat.  
Gill: I am more benevolent than Shao Kahn.

[Third Intro]

Bo': Another Emperor approaches.  
Gill: One that all the realms need.  
Bo': Then prove it to me.

[Fourth Intro]

Bo': Another false God.  
Gill: Immortality is a responsibility, not a gift.  
Bo': Only time will tell.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Gill: You need not fear me, child.  
Cassie: Just another madman under a different banner.  
Gill: You confuse me with my brother.

[Second Intro]

Gill: There is a darkness surrounding you, Miss Cage.  
Cassie: What else do you see, Adonis?  
Gill: Your salvation.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Your Worship.  
Gill: You'd be wise to show me reverence.  
Cassie: That was an insult.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: You're the Emperor of the Illuminati?  
Gill: And mankind's salvation.  
Cassie: Kinda find that hard to believe.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: This One welcomes you, Emperor.  
Gill: Your loyalties are suspect, D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: You see through This One's intentions.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The Hive desires you.  
Gill: I shall destroy your foul children, Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: Your power rivals that of Shinnok.

[Third Intro]

Gill: D'Vorah  
D'Vorah: My children will flourish once they consume you.  
Gill: Then you condemn them to death.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Your loyalties are suspect, Kytinn.  
D'Vorah: This One is loyal to only the strongest.  
Gill: And I am the strongest of them all.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Gill: I can give your souls peace of mind.  
Ermac: Everything comes with a price.  
Gill: Yes. Loyalty.

[Second Intro]

Gill: Ermac.  
Ermac: We serve Kotal Kahn, not you.  
Gill: Sigh. A pity.

[Third Intro]

Ermac: You are a threat to Outworld.  
Gill: That is what Kotal Kahn wants you to believe.  
Ermac: He has brought peace to Outworld.

[Fourth Intro]

Ermac: The false Emperor.  
Gill: So says the construct who follows one.  
Ermac: Kotal Kahn demands your life.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: I can't let you pass.  
Gill: You cannot stop the will of a God.  
Erron: False God, you mean.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Gill.  
Gill: Kotal Kahn sends an assassin after me?  
Erron: No. Urien paid me.

[Third Intro]

Gill: You are a man out of time.  
Erron: I got plenty of time.  
Gill: That is not what I meant.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Erron Black.  
Erron: Urien has paid me a lot of money to kill you.  
Gill: Urien and I will have a long talk about this.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: We no let hurt Big Boss! (Torr roars)  
Gill: Kotal Kahn has nothing to fear from me.  
Ferra: Mismatch Man fear Ferra/Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Mismatch Man has nice eyes! (Torr roars)  
Gill: Your collection sickens me.  
Ferra: We add eyes to our collection!

[Third Intro]

Gill: Pitiful child...  
Ferra: Mismatch Man no stronger than We!  
Gill: Prepare to be enlightened.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Challenge me at your peril.  
Ferra: We take orders from Big Boss, not Mismatch Man!  
Gill: What happens next is on you.

vs Gill

[First Intro]

Gill 1: You dare to imitate my power?!  
Gill 2: It is you who is the usurper.  
Gill 1: You shall suffer for this insult.

[Second Intro]

Gill 1: What is the meaning of this?  
Gill 2: You are not the ruler that the realms need.  
Gill 1: And you are?

[Third Intro]

Gill 2: This can prove to be interesting.  
Gill 1: Yet only one of us can lead.  
Gill 2: I shall make this quick and painful.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill 2: Urien?  
Gill 1: You compare me to that inferior brother?  
Gill 2: One of us is indeed inferior.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Gill: I seek to being about peace, Goro.  
Goro: There can be no peace!  
Gill: Not with you in the way.

[Second Intro]

Goro: Gill.  
Gill: I heard you lost your arms.  
Goro: The benefits of working for Daegon.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Gill: I know who you are, Miss Briggs.  
Jacqui: My mother speaks highly of you.  
Gill: Your destiny lies with me.

[Second Intro]

Gill: Jacqueline Briggs.  
Jacqui: Why are you here?  
Gill: Earthrealm needs saving from itself.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: So you're Gill.  
Gill: I was not what you were expecting?  
Jacqui: I was close enough.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: Why are you here?  
Gill: To put the realms on a new path of peace and harmony.  
Jacqui: I hope that's true.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Gill: Another of Urien's failed projects.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Gill: She was an innocent.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Gill: You wish to protect your family, Jax?  
Jax: Stay away from them.  
Gill: I'm no tyrant, merely misunderstood.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Gill: The Illuminati can restore you to life.  
Jax: There is a price for such a thing.  
Gill: Indeed. Your eternal loyalty.

[Third Intro]

Jax: You knew that my wife was an Illuminati scientist.  
Gill: You didn't ask.  
Jax: That's not helping your case.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: You have nothing that I want.  
Gill: I am here to honor the wishes of Vera Briggs.  
Jax: Now you're lying.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Gill: A descendant of the warrior cult, here?  
Johnny: What do you know about it?  
Gill: A lot more than Raiden, obviously.

[Second Intro]

Gill: I am not your enemy, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: We're not friends, either.  
Gill: Ah, sarcasm.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: Why are you here?  
Gill: To put the realms on a path to peace.  
Johnny: You got your work cut out for you.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: Are you friend or foe?  
Gill: I serve the greater good, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: Translation, foe.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: The Black Dragon is at your service.  
Gill: I have no need of psychopaths in my utopia.  
Kano: (spits) Let's raise some Hell then.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Emperor Gill.  
Gill: Soon to be your Emperor.  
Kano: (spits) Keep dreaming, blondie.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Mercenary scum.  
Kano: I like yer secretary, mate.  
Gill: Kolin prefers refined men, not mindless butchers.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Kano.  
Kano: We could work well together.  
Gill: Not even my brother would work with you.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: I was expecting your brother.  
Gill: Urien is too unstable for the task.  
Kenshi: I agree.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: I owe you my life, Gill.  
Gill: Then help me end this destructive conflict.  
Kenshi: As you wish.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Your son is talented, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Hanzo has taught him well.  
Gill: I wish to test his abilities myself

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Armageddon is inevitable, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Unless you intervene.  
Gill: That is why I am here.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Who are you?  
Gill: I am the redeemer that the realms need.  
Kitana: Shao Kahn once thought like you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You have nothing that I want.  
Gill: Everyone has a price...and I know yours.  
Kitana: You cannot raise the dead.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Kitana.  
Kitana: Why are you here?  
Gill: I seek peace, not war.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Gill: Poor, poor child.  
Kitana: I am the Empress of the Netherrealm.  
Gill: Now you face an Emperor.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Gill: I admire your courage, Ko'atal.  
Kotal: You threaten Outworld with subjugation!  
Gill: Yet, you're a fool to challenge me.

[Second Intro]

Gill: Your ignorance only sees destruction, Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: And what is it that you see?  
Gill: A prelude to rebirth.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: Usurper...  
Gill: As you have stolen the throne from Mileena.  
Kotal: She was a tyrant, just like you.

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: Gill.  
Gill: Two Emperors is one too many.  
Kotal: I agree with that sentiment.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Another would-be conqueror...  
Gill: My methods may seem harsh in contrast to my true intentions.  
Jin: Less talking, more fighting.

[Second Intro]

Jin: So the Illuminati does exist...  
Gill: I've had my eye on you for quite some time, Kung Jin.  
Jin: Hopefully, not THAT way.

[Third Intro]

Gill: You wish to prove yourself, Kung Jin?  
Jin: That's why I'm in S-F.  
Gill: But you can be so much more.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Consider this a test.  
Jin: One that I'll ace no problem.  
Gill: You got spirit, but it won't be enough.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Another Emperor.  
Gill: Another foolish Shaolin.  
Lao: You confuse me for my cousin.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Quan Chi sees you as a threat.  
Gill: Because I restored the revenants back to life?  
Lao: That is one of the reasons.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Kung Lao.  
Lao: The lesser brother.  
Gill: Yet, the Illuminati chose me to lead.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Gill: Your demise was your own fault.  
Lao: Quan Chi restored my life.  
Gill: He keeps you like that to better control you.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Gill: You threatened Kolin. Big mistake.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Gill: Should I be impressed?

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Gill: You wish for a life with Kitana.  
Liu: How do you know this?  
Gill: Through me, shall I grant your greatest desire.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Gill: To have fallen before your time...  
Liu: Can you change the past?  
Gill: No. I can raise the dead.

[Third Intro]

Liu: So you're Gill.  
Gill: You will call me Master.  
Liu: A prediction that will be proven false.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: It is too late for me.  
Gill: That is why you fail.  
Liu: I am no failure!

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Gill: The fallen Empress.  
Mileena: The false Emperor.  
Gill: The mark of my divinity shall scar thy DNA.

[Second Intro]

Gill: Mileena.  
Mileena: Mileena Kahnum, usurper!  
Gill: You are proof that the realms need my guidance.

[Third Intro]

Mileena: Come closer...  
Gill: I don't trust anyone with a Tarkartan jawline.  
Mileena: You will help me regain my throne!

[Fourth Intro]

Mileena: We can rule together...  
Gill: You are a petulant child in a woman's body.  
Mileena: I'll take your throne for myself!

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Gill: Your technology is...interesting.  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Gill: Our meeting was inevitable.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: There is nowhere left to run, Gill.  
Gill: I do not fear you.  
Quan Chi: You will call me Master.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I have need of your skills, Gill.  
Gill: You have nothing I want.  
Quan Chi: What I want is your soul.

[Third Intro]

Gill: You are ignorant of your own incompetence.  
Quan Chi: The revenants under my control would disagree.  
Gill: And an even bigger fool to challenge me.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Shinnok will rule the realms.  
Gill: Shinnok fears me.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are a threat to Earthrealm.  
Gill: I seek peace, not subjugation.  
Raiden: Your peace, not mine.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here, Gill?  
Gill: To clean up your mess, thunder god.  
Raiden: You dare accuse me of incompetence?

[Third Intro]

Gill: Inaction is just as dangerous as incompetence, Raiden.  
Raiden: I did what I thought was right!  
Gill: Tell that to Liu Kang.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Your time is over, Raiden.  
Raiden: Shinnok and Shao Kahn both said the same thing.  
Gill: I'm neither man.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Gill: You are not the last of your kind, Zaterran.  
Reptile: Tell me what you know!  
Gill: My information comes with a price.

[Second Intro]

Gill: Why fight me, Reptile?  
Reptile: You seek to conquer Outworld!  
Gill: Not conquer. I wish to offer peace.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: The usurper.  
Gill: I prefer Emperor.  
Reptile: Kotal Kahn is my emperor, not you!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: Gill.  
Gill: Surrender, and I will show you your lost tribe.  
Reptile: There is no tribe! I am the last!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: What is your business here?  
Gill: I've come to see if you are as good as they say you are.  
Scorpion: I'm that and more.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Your fires are no match for mine.  
Gill: I believe a comparison is in order.  
Scorpion: Indeed.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Gill: Hanzo Hasashi.  
Scorpion: You know me?  
Gill: Both Kenshi and his son speak highly of you.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Gill: Join me and I will change your fate.  
Scorpion: Can you bring back the dead?  
Gill: That would be telling.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: A mere brat challenges me?  
Gill: I am a lot worse than Johnny Cage.  
Shinnok: You will serve me in death.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Gill.  
Gill: You're not what I was expecting, Shinnok.  
Shinnok: I will show you the error of your ways.

[Third Intro]

Gill: The realms need a savior.  
Shinnok: Not a savior. Earthrealm needs to be purged.  
Gill: I serve the will of the Heavens.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Your power will soon be mine!  
Gill: You will not live to see the new order.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Gill: You're Erica Blade's daughter...  
Sonya: How do you know my mother?  
Gill: I know many things about your family, General.

[Second Intro]

Gill: I know your greatest desire, General.  
Sonya: You know nothing about me.  
Gill: You seek a reconciliation with your former spouse.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: I have questions about my mother.  
Gill: Everything comes with a price.  
Sonya: Of course everything has a price.

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: Gill.  
Gill: Your daughter has potential.  
Sonya: She's fine where she's at.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: You approach as a foe.  
Gill: I mean you no harm, Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: Why do I not believe you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You shall feel the chill of winter.  
Gill: I have the powers of ice at my command.  
Subzero: Not unlike mine.

[Third Intro]

Gill: My intentions are peaceful, Subzero.  
Subzero: Some would see it as subjugation.  
Gill: Those who are close-minded would see it that way.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Gill: All I ask for is a show of fealty.  
Subzero: And what is in it for me?  
Gill: Your life restored.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Papa has told me about you.  
Gill: About how I saved him from the Red Dragon?  
Takeda: And how you mauled Daegon.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Why are you here, Gill.  
Gill: I'm here to guide the people from this old age to the new.  
Takeda: Another textbook conqueror...

[Third Intro]

Gill: You wish to earn a place in my Paradise, Takeda?  
Takeda: Okay, I'll bite.  
Gill: You must earn it.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Is the son more skilled than the father?  
Takeda: I was trained by the Grandmaster himself.  
Gill: Show me your skill.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Your Excellency.  
Gill: I see through your deceit, Tanya.  
Tanya: What else do you see?

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Am I worthy to join you, Emperor?  
Gill: Your name is a byword for treachery.  
Tanya: I prefer to remain on the winning side.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Tanya.  
Tanya: Your word is my will, Emperor.  
Gill: Mileena and Reiko both thought that as well.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: The Edenian traitor.  
Tanya: That hurts.  
Gill: No. This will hurt.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: My powers of the Earth know no equal.  
Gill: Fire melts the earth, while the cold shatters it.  
Tremor: I shall be the judge of that.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Gill.  
Gill: That is Emperor Gill to you.  
Tremor: I do not serve you!

[Third Intro]

Gill: Why work for the Black Dragon, Tremor?  
Tremor: Kano is appreciative of my talents.  
Gill: Until he decides that you are no further use to him.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Kano will betray you, Tremor.  
Tremor: I am aware of his treachery.  
Gill: You would do better in my service.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Unknown anomaly...you are not Urien.  
Gill: I am his superior.  
Triborg: We shall extract the secrets of your power from your corpse.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Your techniques will serve to make the Tenkunin stronger.  
Gill: Your technology will further the Illuminati's interests.  
Triborg: It seems we're at an impasse.

[Third Intro]

Gill: A combination of Lin Kuei and S-F tech...  
Triborg: We are the successors to the Lin Kuei.  
Gill: No. Now you work for me.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Triborg.  
Triborg: Surrender the Illuminati to the Tenkunin.  
Gill: I'll just destroy you instead.

Next Chapter: Er...exactly which Wayne am I posting again?


	11. Eleven: Damian Wayne

**Eleven: Damian Wayne**

Note: Rather than the kid version of Damian, this is the Injustice 2 version of Damian. Only this is the Prime version of Damian, not the Injustice version, as he is still working for Papa Wayne. Also, one of Damian's dialogues was inspired by the fanfic A Month As Naruto Uzumaki by Angel of Snapdragons.

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Damian steps forward, hands on his waist Yul Brynner-style. When selected, he faces the opponent, casually tossing a throwing star (or Wingading) in the air before catching it and walking away. Damian's objective is to kill Kano, as he killed his mother, Talia al Ghul. His quest for vengeance doesn't stop him from flirting with some of the female fighters, blondes especially.

 **Intro:**

If Damian speaks first, he approaches with sword drawn, balancing the flat of the blade on his shoulder. If he speaks second, he flips up-and-over, and brings the sword in a defensive stance.

 **Costumes:**

1\. League of Assassins - Damian dons his grandfather's armor (seen in Son of Batman).

2\. Nightwing - Regime Nightwing from Injustice 1, save that the facemask is absent.

3\. Robin - His Robin costume from Injustice 2.

 **Variations:**

1\. Quickdraw - Damian uses Iaido-style attacks with his sword (think Vergil).

2\. Assassin - His Robin moveset from Injustice 2.

3\. Blackbat - Summons Blackbat (Cassandra Wayne) for tag-team attacks (think R. Mika's V-Trigger and EX Moves when she summons Nadeshiko to attack).

 **X-Ray:**

Tag Team - A beatdown of epic proportions. Damian uses a smoke bomb to blind and disorient the opponent. Then he rams his katana into their throat, yanks it out, and stabs them in the torso, rupturing the spine. Kicking them off, they stagger towards Blackbat, who proceeds to shatter their ribs with a series of brutal blows, before Damian and Blackbat finish the opponent off with a double kick to the head.

 **Fatalities:**

Overkill - Damian's Super Move from Injustice 2. He chucks a couple of explosive Wingadings at the opponent, and proceeds to slash at them, lopping off both their arms, before the Wingadings impale them and detonate, finishing the job.

The Gathering - A take on Scorpion's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 fatality (in which the opponent is taken to Hell and jumped by a gang of Scorpion clones). Damian summons a horde of League ninjas, who mob the opponent. The screen fades to black as the sounds of the opponent being dismembered. When the screen fades back in...well, the less said the better.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of a morgue, in which Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne identify Talia's body. Note the slit throat - the cause of death)

Kano has made many enemies in his long life. But when he led an attack on the League of Assassins' main stronghold left Talia al Ghul dead, Kano unknowingly sealed his fate. With the blessings of his father and aunt, Damian Wayne swore vengeance.

(Shot of Damian, leading the assault on the Black Dragon hideout. Accompanying him alongside the League ninjas being led by Nyssa Raatko are Batman, Blackbat, Nightwing, Lady Shiva, Red Hood, Catwoman, and the Titans.)

With the aid of General Blade and Oracle, Damian and his allies tracked down Kano and stormed the hideout in a take-no-prisoners assault on the Black Dragon.

(Shot of Damian decapitating Kano)

Kano fought for his life, but in the end, fell to a vengeful Damian. The Black Dragon was annihilated. His mother was avenged.

(Shot of Talia's grave as she is put to rest. Damian and those who participated in the raid pay their respects)

With Kano dead, Damian returns to Gotham. But will he remain at his father's side or help his aunt rebuild the League of Assassins? The decision that Damian makes will have life-altering consequences.

 **Win Pose:**

Damian impales his sword into the ground and disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the sword behind.

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Damian: Oh, shit.

[Second Intro]

Damian: You won't stop me.  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': There is much anger in you, Damian.  
Damian: If I want to be lectured, I'd go to Pennyworth.  
Bo': If I was your father, I would give you a spanking.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Your anger will be your undoing.  
Damian: My anger gives me focus.  
Bo': It will cost you your life.

[Third Intro]

Damian: My grandfather talked about you.  
Bo': Ra's al Ghul was...misguided.  
Damian: No. Just misunderstood.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Master Bo' Rai Cho.  
Bo': The choices you make will define your destiny.  
Damian: Problem is, the choices aren't of my choosing.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Buy a girl a drink afterwards, Wayne?  
Damian: Sure. After I win.  
Cassie: And my parents say that fighting isn't fun.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: My dad beat up Shinnok.  
Damian: My dad's Batman.  
Cassie: Well played.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Playing hard to get, Cassie?  
Cassie: The fun is in the chase, right?  
Damian: Even more fun when I catch you.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Blondes. Always hot.  
Cassie: Careful, I just might burn you.  
Damian: No risk, no reward.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Damian: Oh, great. The bastard version of Blue Beetle.  
D'Vorah: Your tongue shall be consumed first.  
Damian: How about I just chop off your head instead?

[Second Intro]

Damian: Me without a giant flyswatter.  
D'Vorah: The Hive shall consume you, foolish one.  
Damian: You wish.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: You approach as a foe.  
Damian: Another bug to crush under my heel.  
D'Vorah: Your corpse shall provide sustenance to my children.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: The Son of Batman.  
Damian: The walking cockroach.  
D'Vorah: Your death shall be slow and painful.

vs Damian Wayne

[First Intro]

Damian 1: Heretic?  
Damian 2: No. I'm Damian Wayne.  
Damian 1: I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Damian 1: And who the hell are you?  
Damian 2: Nightwing, Enforcer to High Councilor Kal-El.  
Damian 1: Who the hell died and made Superman boss?

[Third Intro]

Damian 1: Who's been cloning me again?  
Damian 2: You can be Clayface for all I know.  
Damian 1: Only I'm better-looking.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian 1: Is this for real?  
Damian 2: Robin wins either way.  
Damian 1: Screw it. Good point.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: We sense your fear, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: You confuse fear with anticipation.  
Ermac: You are eager to die.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Bastard Son Of Bruce Wayne.  
Damian: That's the best you got?  
Ermac: Killing you will be a great pleasure.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Lost some weight, J'honn?  
Ermac: You compare me to that pitiful Martian?!  
Damian: The Manhunter's more powerful than you.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I know some telepaths that are much stronger than you.  
Ermac: There is nobody stronger than Us.  
Damian: I'd like to see you rue those words.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: So you're Ra's al Ghul's grandson.  
Damian: You knew my grandfather?  
Erron: Your mother as well. My condolences.

[Second Intro]

Erron: You come without weapons, Wayne.  
Damian: Guns aren't civilized.  
Erron: Good thing I don't share that sentiment.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Feeling lucky, Black?  
Erron: In my line of work? Always.  
Damian: Your luck's about to change.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Blades don't need reloading.  
Erron: But you gotta get up close to use 'em.  
Damian: That I can do with no problem.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Bird Man get feathers plucked! (Torr roars)  
Damian: Bird Man? Seriously?  
Ferra: Crush and tear!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Torr stomp Bird Man! (Torr roars)  
Damian: Do you want to kill me or take my eyes?  
Ferra: We kill! Eyes bonus!

[Third Intro]

Damian: Wow. Grundy found a new friend.  
Ferra: Who Grundy? Him Torr!  
Damian: And not as hard to kill.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: We collect Bird Man's Eyes!  
Damian: No way.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Think Daegon can heal your arms again?  
Goro: Enough of your insolence!

[Second Intro]

Damian: What now, Goro?  
Goro: Submit to me, or die!  
Damian: How about I chop your legs off instead?

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Damian: Nice gauntlets.  
Jacqui: S-F tech at its finest.  
Damian: Wayne Enterprises has it beat.

[Second Intro]

Damian: What's Takeda have that I dont?  
Jacqui: Telepathy and steel whips.  
Damian: It's always the quiet ones...

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: Damian Wayne, I presume?  
Damian: Expecting my old man?  
Jacqui: Yes, but you'll do.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: I heard what Kano did to your mother.  
Damian: Don't try and stop me, Jacqui.  
Jacqui: I want Kano dead as much as you do.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Damian: New look, Grundy?  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Damian: I'm starting to regret not calling Cyborg for this.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: I was expecting your dad.  
Damian: He sent me in his place.  
Jax: You sure you're ready for this?

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: You seek a reunion with your mother?  
Damian: I don't like the fine print of the deal.  
Jax: Sindel will give you a proper upbringing in the Netherrealm.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Trying to get back in the saddle, old man?  
Jax: I got a family to protect.  
Damian: Don't we all?

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Damian: Cyborg?  
Jax: I'm Jackson Briggs, chump.  
Damian: Yeah, Cyborg isn't a revenant.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: So you want to take Cassie out.  
Damian: That's right, Mr. Cage.  
Johnny: Gotta earn that right, Junior.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: So you're Batman's kid.  
Damian: I'm his heir.  
Johnny: I know some folks who'd have issue with that claim.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Hey, is this because I'm interested in Cassie?  
Johnny: You're interested in who?!  
Damian: Nothing worse than an overprotective dad.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: No autographs, please.  
Damian: I'll break your jaw instead.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Damian: You...  
Kano: Yer mum went down swinging, Wayne.  
Damian: You're gonna go down screaming.

[Second Intro]

Damian: You killed my mother.  
Kano: Oh, I did more than that to Talia.  
Damian: Your balls will be the first thing I rip off.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia, Birdboy?  
Damian: They forgot that I was trained by the League of Assassins.  
Kano: (spits) Now I'm gonna rip yer heart out!

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: You shouldn't have killed my mother.  
Kano: (spits) The League should have joined me.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Ibn Al Xu'ffasch.  
Damian: Of course you'd know my true name.  
Kenshi: I'm a telepath. I know everything.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: You have my condolences, Damian.  
Damian: My mother respected you as a warrior.  
Kenshi: As did I.

[Third Intro]

Damian: My aunt still has a crush on you.  
Kenshi: My heart belongs to Suchin.  
Damian: Doesn't stop Aunt Nyssa from trying.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Ready, Kenshi?  
Kenshi: That's the question I should be asking you.  
Damian: Given who my dad is, I'm always ready.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: I knew your father.  
Damian: And I'm just as skilled as he is.  
Kitana: You are no Bruce Wayne.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Challenge me at your own risk, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: There's no reward without the risk.  
Kitana: Then you risk death.

[Third Intro]

Damian: You're cute.  
Kitana: You're way out of my league, boy.  
Damian: You didn't think the same about my dad.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Damian: Kitana.  
Kitana: Your mother awaits you in death.  
Damian: Not today.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: Foolish boy.  
Damian: Think your macuahuitl is sharper than my blade?  
Kotal: We shall see once I rend your flesh with it.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Your heart shall beat in my hand!  
Damian: I'll have your head in mine.  
Kotal: A prediction that shall be proven false.

[Third Intro]

Damian: And who the hell are you?  
Kotal: I am the Emperor of Outworld!  
Damian: That's what, the third one?

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Kotal Kahn, I presume?  
Kotal: You presume correctly, boy.  
Damian: I don't like your tone, Your Worship.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I was expecting Batman.  
Damian: No. You got me instead.  
Jin: This should be easy.

[Second Intro]

Jin: I should introduce you to Oliver Queen.  
Damian: Is he single?  
Jin: I wouldn't try to piss Black Canary off.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Why didn't you join the League?  
Jin: I'm a thief, not a killer.  
Damian: To each their own, I guess...

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You thought you have it bad?  
Jin: Can't be worse off than me.  
Damian: Try growing up with assassins.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: You face a Shaolin, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: And you face the Son of Batman.  
Lao: You lack your father's skill.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Your mother awaits you, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Not a family reunion that I'm looking forward to.  
Lao: Once you're dead, will you understand.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Living in another's shadow...I know the feeling.  
Lao: You know nothing about how it feels.  
Damian: Your father wasn't Batman.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Damian: Another of Quan Chi's thugs?  
Lao: He restored us to life!  
Damian: Not even the Lazarus Pits can fix you.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Damian: Real subtle.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Damian: Oh look, Harley's first boyfriend before The Joker.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: The Son of Batman.  
Damian: I always wanted to see you in action, Liu Kang.  
Liu: Show me what you can do.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Your father cannot help you.  
Damian: You can't hide behind Kitana.  
Liu: You will learn to respect your betters.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Liu Kang.  
Liu: At least you take kombat seriously.  
Damian: With my family, I got to.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Damian: How the mighty have fallen.  
Liu: Pathetic bastard child of idiot parents!  
Damian: Says Quan Chi's pet.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Fresh meat...  
Damian: Sorry, but the teeth are a turn-off.  
Mileena: You will learn your place!

[Second Intro]

Mileena: So, you and I...  
Damian: You're unworthy.  
Mileena: You are so dead.

[Third Intro]

Damian: And I thought Harley was insane...  
Mileena: I will have your head!  
Damian: I like my head where it is.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Mileena.  
Mileena: Sister's boyfriend!  
Damian: (groans) I'm not Liu Kang.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Damian: I don't fear you.  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Damian: The old man fought one of your kind before.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Your father escaped my clutches.  
Damian: You underestimated him.  
Quan Chi: But the son shall serve me.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Submit to me and your mother shall be restored.  
Damian: As a revenant? Fuck off.  
Quan Chi: You shall join her in death.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Where's Kano?  
Quan Chi: You dare to make demands of me?  
Damian: I can take a limb instead.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: What do you have to offer, Quan Chi?  
Quan Chi: Eternal servitude.  
Damian: Not interested.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: I know you were expecting my father, Raiden.  
Raiden: It was you that I seek.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: I sympathize with you, Robin.  
Damian: Then tell me where Kano is.  
Raiden: He will be dealt with by me.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Raiden.  
Raiden: By your tone, you mistrust me.  
Damian: Given your inaction against Shao Kahn, yeah.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Where's Kano.  
Raiden: Killing him will not bring your mother back.  
Damian: But it will feel so great.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Damian: Killer Croc lite.  
Reptile: I shall melt you into a puddle of bones!  
Damian: Feel free to try.

[Second Intro]

Damian: I'd stay away from Black Canary, if I were you.  
Reptile: I do not fear her!  
Damian: When Dinah shows up in new leathers, I'll know why.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: Damian Wayne.  
Damian: New diet, Croc? You lost weight.  
Reptile: I am Syzoth!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: Kotal Kahn demands your presence.  
Damian: He can demand all he like.  
Reptile: You would not want to make him angry!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I know of your rage, Damian.  
Damian: How do you know what I feel?  
Scorpion: I lost a wife and son.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Your rage burns, doesn't it?  
Damian: You have no idea.  
Scorpion: It was what created me.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Damian: If one can's control one's rage...  
Scorpion: ...the it must be cold and reasoned...  
Damian: ...and above all, legendary.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Damian: You know where Kano is, spectre?  
Scorpion: I do not answer to you, boy.  
Damian: Big mistake.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Do you fear death, Damian?  
Damian: I died once. No big deal.  
Shinnok: You shall die yet again.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Surrender and your mother will be restored.  
Damian: It's not what she would have wanted.  
Shinnok: Foolish boy.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You cannot stand a chance against me.  
Damian: Did you say that to Johnny and Cassie?

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I'm not impressed.  
Shinnok: What can I do to change your mind?  
Damian: Try not to lose against Johnny Cage.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Damian: Now I see where Cassie gets her looks from.  
Sonya: Don't try and flatter me.  
Damian: Just trying to be nice.

[Second Intro]

Damian: General Blade.  
Sonya: I can help you get Kano.  
Damian: His head is mine.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: Has Bruce kept up with your training?  
Damian: He trains all his children into the ground.  
Sonya: Then you might have a chance against me.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: You mind if I dated Cassie?  
Sonya: What was that about my daughter?  
Damian: And I thought her dad was bad...

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Your father is a fine warrior, Damian.  
Damian: He still gives me a run for his money.  
Subzero: Shall we proceed?

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Your mother awaits in the Netherrealm.  
Damian: I can't afford to die again.  
Subzero: Her deal will go unavenged.

[Third Intro]

Damian: Your student lacks restraint.  
Subzero: Frost is headstrong, but skilled.  
Damian: But nowhere near your level.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Damian: Bi-Han?  
Subzero: Bi-Han is Noob Saibot. I am Kuai Liang.  
Damian: That is freaky.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: My dad was a deadbeat.  
Damian: My mom led the League of Assassins.  
Takeda: Screw it. You win.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Here to offer me a spot in the League?  
Damian: You should speak to Aunt Nyssa for that.  
Takeda: Grandmaster Hanzo would be upset if I did.

[Third Intro]

Damian: I heard that Jacqui likes to be tiee up...  
Takeda: Where did you hear that?!  
Damian: I have my ways.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Takeda.  
Takeda: Heard you're going after Kano.  
Damian: He shouldn't have killed my mother.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: I would hate to kill you, Damian.  
Damian: I got no problem with killing backstabbers.  
Tanya: Guess this means we won't be friends.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: I like powerful men.  
Damian: You tried to kill my dad.  
Tanya: He was a means to an end.

[Third Intro]

Damian: You wouldn't last five minutes with the League.  
Tanya: And why is that?  
Damian: You lack loyalty, for starters.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Tanya.  
Tanya: You're not man enough for me.  
Damian: I prefer blondes, anyway.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You will not reach Kano.  
Damian: Jarek and Tasia said the same thing.  
Tremor: They were my friends.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Bastard son of Talia al Ghul.  
Damian: Where's Kano.  
Tremor: He sends his regards.

[Third Intro]

Damian: You sold out my mother, Tremor.  
Tremor: She should not have snubbed my skills.  
Damian: You shouldn't underestimate mine.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I was expecting Kano's lapdog or his whore.  
Tremor: Says the bastard of Bruce Wayne.  
Damian: My dad is ten times the man Kano is!

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: We seek the one called Victor Stone.  
Damian: I don't think Cyborg's gonna want to join you.  
Triborg: It matters not what you think.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Your father's technology will aid the rise of the Tenkunin.  
Damian: Wayne Enterprises is MY inheritance.  
Triborg: Not for long.

[Third Intro]

Damian: S-F didn't think this through...  
Triborg: We are Tenkunin!  
Damian: Yup, General Blade screwed up on this one...

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: Triborg.  
Triborg: Submit to our process, son of Batman.  
Damian: Tempting, but I'll pass.

Next Chapter: Oh, wonderful...another god.


	12. Twelve: Fujin

**Twelve: Boss Character - Fujin**

 **Character Select:**

If Fujin is highlighted, he walks forward, staff in hand. When selected, he spins the staff with one hand before walking away.

 **Intro:**

If Fujin speaks first, he floats down on the wind, staff in hand. If he speaks second, then he reaches behind him and grabs his staff. This version of Fujin is seen in PinkRedRose2's **Mortal Kombat: Desperation**. His goal is to stop Dark Raiden from instigating Armageddon (under the guise of 'protecting' Earthrealm).

 **Costumes:**

Guardian: Seen in MK Mythologies: Subzero.

War God: Seen in MKX

 **Variations:**

Wind God - His moveset from Armageddon. Oh, and that big-ass staff seen in Mortal Kombat X? He uses that as a weapon. So his moveset is a combination of Armageddon and Mortal Kombat 4.

 **X-Ray:**

Deadly Twister: Fujin goes low with the staff, striking the opponent in the knees, making them stumble. The blow to the head using the heavy end of the staff cracks the skull. Fujin then uses his powers to ensnare the opponent into a tornado, in which he flings his staff into the vortex, which strikes the opponent repeatedly, breaking the ribs, pelvis and legs. Fujin then leaps into the air and performs a Kung Lao-esque Dive Kick, breaking their neck, before catching his staff.

 **Fatalities:**

Wind Skinner - His Mortal Kombat 4 fatality, with an upgrade. Fujin unleashes a twister that would put Joe Higashi's Screw Upper to shame. The opponent tries to get away, but is sucked in. The color of the tornado changes from white to red as the opponent's skin is stripped from its bones, leaving behind a bloody skeleton once the tornado dissipates.

Head Case - Fujin proceeds to beat the crap out of the opponent with his staff, breaking their legs in the process. The overhead strike to the skull demolishes it, leaving only the jaw behind. Fujin then leaves the staff in the opponent's corpse as they keel over.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Fujin meditating within the Jinsei Chamber. We see several images of Dark Raiden's atrocities; the near-destruction of the Lin Kuei, Cassie Cage being tortured by him as Kano watches, the attack on the Edenian resistance, and Hotaru destroying Li Mei's village)

Raiden's corruption and the atrocities he had committed following his purging of the Jinsei weigh heavily on Fujin's heart. The God of Wind sees that in order to save the realms, Raiden must be destroyed.

(Shot of Fujin confronting Blaze within a pyramid. Blaze then grants Fujin his power.)

Knowing that he was not powerful enough to stop Raiden, Fujin undergoes a journey to an ancient pyramid. There, awaiting within, was Blaze. Anticipating Fujin's arrival and purpose, Blaze willingly

sacrificed himself, allowing Fujin to absorb his essence unto himself, becoming even more powerful than Raiden.

(Shot of a triumphant Fujin standing over Raiden, dead)

Raiden, however, knew of Fujin's desperate plan. Following a failed ambush attempt by Daegon and the Red Dragon, Raiden challenges Fujin himself. The landscape following their battle would be forever changed, but Fujin emerged victorious. The surrender of Raiden's forces followed soon thereafter.

(Shot of Fujin meditating in seclusion inside the Sky Temple)

The victory, however, is a hollow one. The champions' faith in the gods was now irreparably shattered due to Raiden's actions and the Elder Gods' cowardice. Knowing that they would never completely trust him because of this, Fujin locks himself away in seclusion, meditating and reflecting, wondering where Raiden had gone wrong...and will he be the next to follow down his dark path.

 **Win Pose:**

Fujin summons his staff and after a series of moves, strikes an ass-kicking pose.

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Fujin: Foul beast!

[Second Intro]

Fujin: A xenomorph? Here?

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': No realm deserves subjugation.

Fujin: Even if he loses, Raiden will not stop.

Bo': He is a threat that must be destroyed.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Fujin.

Fujin: Liu Kang and the revenants have been revived.

Bo': Some good news in this, our darkest hour.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Master Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': Will you fight for Earthrealm?

Fujin: I have no choice.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Raiden's crimes are too great to ignore.

Bo': And the Elder Gods refuse to do anything?

Fujin: They fear him more than they do Shinnok.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Fujin: You have not yet recovered from your ordeal, Cassandra Cage.

Cassie: The benefits of having Delia fully healing one's injuries.

Fujin: It is the mental injuries that worry me.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: Do not let your emotions get the better of you, Cassandra.

Cassie: Raiden made it personal when he and Kano kidnapped me.

Fujin: You are definitely your mother's daughter.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: I don't trust you, Fujin.

Fujin: After what you have went through, I do not blame you.

Cassie: Glad to see we're on the same page.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: There's no reasoning with Raiden, Fujin.

Fujin: I know. He must be destroyed.

Cassie: Not before I get some payback for what he did to me.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Fujin: How can I trust you, D'Vorah?

D'Vorah: Raiden has been lashing out at his allies.

Fujin: You must prove your worth.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: I see that Nitara thinks the same as you.

D'Vorah: This One sees Raiden even more dangerous than Shinnok.

Fujin: Don't we all...

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: Raiden has become unstable.

Fujin: He will stab you in the back should he win.

D'Vorah: This One knows of the fallen god's treachery.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: This One has an offer for you.

Fujin: You wish to fight for me in exchange for your crimes cleared?

D'Vorah: An offer which you cannot refuse.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Shang Tsung has stolen Our souls.

Fujin: You will get justice once Liu Kang is done with him.

Ermac: Not if We get to him first.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: You once served a madman.

Fujin: You were created by one.

Ermac: The irony is not lost on Us.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You had Shang Tsung's soul within you the entire time?

Ermac: We were not aware of his presence.

Fujin: His ambition is a match for Raiden's treachery.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Ermac.

Ermac: You honor Kotal Kahn by fighting alongside him.

Fujin: Honor will do us no good if it gets us killed.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Li Mei blames the Elder Gods for not stopping Hotaru.

Fujin: It appears the Elder Gods are being blamed for many things.

Erron: Sounds like you don't think too highly of them either.

[Second Intro]

Erron: So you're Earthrealm's new guardian?

Fujin: Raiden has become too much of a threat to lead.

Erron: Glad we're in agreement on that.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: I appreciate your concern for Li Mei, Erron Black.

Erron: If I catch Hotaru, I'm gonna put a bullet in his head.

Fujin: When that day comes, I will not stop you.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Can I trust you, Erron Black?

Erron: Kotal Kahn pays me. Raiden uses violence as a means to an end.

Fujin: It is fortunate that when bought, you stay bought.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Bad Lighting Hand hurt Torr! (Torr roars)

Fujin: Your companion is in no shape to fight.

Ferra: We prove Wind Man wrong!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Wind Man friend to Ferra/Torr! (Torr roars)

Fujin: Is Torr fully healed?

Ferra: Flame Lady healed Torr!

[Third Intro]

Fujin: There is a chance that you may die.

Ferra: We honor Big Boss with sacrifice!

Fujin: I pray that you return safely.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Ferra, Torr is not fully healed.

Ferra: Wind Man no stop We!

Fujin: I will do what I must.

vs Fujin

[First Intro]

Fujin 1: You are...me.

Fujin 2: I come with a warning.

Fujin 1: To quote Johnny Cage, "You are stating the obvious."

[Second Intro]

Fujin 1: Raiden cannot win at Armageddon.

Fujin 2: Neither can Shao Kahn.

Fujin 1: What can I do?

[Third Intro]

Fujin 2: Armageddon is inevitable.

Fujin 1: Not while I have breath in my body.

Fujin 2: It will not be Raiden who initiates it.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin 2: We cannot leave Raiden to his devices.

Fujin 1: Although his minions will eventually stab him in the back.

Fujin 2: By that time, our allies will be dead.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Sheeva's champions were no challenge to me.

Fujin: Pretty brave of you to attack outside of Mortal Kombat.

Goro: I will regain what I have lost!

[Second Intro]

Fujin: Raiden is only using you, Goro!

Goro: A means to an end!

Fujin: Yes, the end of Outworld, and of the Shokan!

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Did Raiden threaten me?

Fujin: He threatened to hand you over to Kano and his thugs.

Jacqui: He really does have a death wish.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: This is the thanks Cassie gets for saving Earthrealm?

Fujin: For Raiden, the Cage family is a threat to his plans.

Jacqui: Beating Shinnok twice proved that.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Consider yourself a target, Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: I know Raiden threatened me.

Fujin: As with Cassandra, he can easily back those threats.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: What kind of monster tortures his own son?

Fujin: One with no remorse.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Fujin: You are not a revenant.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Fujin: Did Raiden sent you?

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: I have a family to protect.

Fujin: As does Johnny Cage.

Jax: If Kano goes after Jacqui, he's a dead man.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: I demand justice for my family!

Fujin: Fight for me and you shall have it.

Jax: Kano made it personal when he tortured Jacqui.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Raiden has designs on your daughter and spouse.

Jax: I'll kill him myself if he harms any of them.

Fujin: Do what you must. Protect your family.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Fujin: Jackson Briggs.

Jax: Death can't stop me.

Fujin: You are persistent, even as a revenant.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Fujin: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: My daughter needs me, Fujin.

Fujin: As does your former spouse.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: You have proven your worth as champion, Johnny Cage.

Johnny: I've decided to give the job back to Liu Kang.

Fujin: A wise decision.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: All we've sacrificed, and Raiden screws us over?

Fujin: I assure you that Raiden will receive his comeuppance.

Johnny: He better, or else Sonya's gonna do something really stupid.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: So you got the job of Earthrealm's protector?

Fujin: Raiden has become unstable for the job.

Johnny: Understatement of the century.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: So how's Cassie?

Fujin: Have you no shame in your deeds?

Kano: (spits) The perks of being a psychopath - no remorse.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Raiden sees you as a threat.

Fujin: Because I don't bow to him, unlike you.

Kano: (spits) Better to be at his side than in his path.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You stay away from Cassandra Cage.

Kano: I'm gonna break Jacqui instead.

Fujin: Now, I will break you.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Your crimes are many, Kano.

Kano: You can't stop me, Fujin.

Fujin: Try telling that to Kabal.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Fujin: You have fought valiantly in the past, Kenshi.

Kenshi: And I will fight for you now.

Fujin: I wish your son had your humility.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: Ask for a boon, and I shall grant it.

Kenshi: I want only one thing.

Fujin: Daegon's life is yours to take.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: Lord Fujin.

Fujin: I am still getting used to the title.

Kenshi: It will grow onto you.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: A moment of your time, Lord Fujin.

Fujin: I do not hold back, swordsman.

Kenshi: Neither do I.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: So this is what it comes to.

Fujin: Regrettably, yes.

Kitana: To lead, you must fight.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Did you know of Jade's resurrection?

Fujin: It was a shock to me as well.

Kitana: Then we may have a chance.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: A shame about Cassandra Cage.

Kitana: Kano is a monster who serves under an even dangerous monster.

Fujin: For her and her family's sake, we must win.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Fujin: Empress.

Kitana: I do not deserve the title.

Fujin: So it is Princess, then.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: Fujin.

Fujin: Raiden was to protect Earthrealm, not endanger it.

Kotal: In his twisted mind, he believes it so.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: There is no hope for Raiden.

Fujin: He is too far gone in his corruption.

Kotal: He must be destroyed.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You cannot hope to defeat Raiden, Ko'atal.

Kotal: Then I leave him to you, Wind God.

Fujin: For the sake of the realms, I will not fail.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: You should not blame yourself, Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: If I had not invoked Mortal Kombat...

Fujin: Raiden would have attacked Outworld regardless.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Raiden...he wiped out the Shaolin.

Fujin: His ruthlessness knows no bounds.

Jin: You know what happens next.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Will Cassie be okay?

Fujin: She is as tough as they come.

Jin: I got an arrow with Kano's name on it.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You bring honor to the Kung family.

Lao: Lao doesn't seem to think so.

Fujin: He is proud of you.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Kung Jin.

Lao: Raiden destroyed the Shaolin just to get to me.

Fujin: I know. His actions are not without consequence.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: This was an unforseen consequence.

Fujin: Nobody did not see Raiden going insane from purging the Jinsei.

Lao: Not even you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Will you fall as Raiden have?

Fujin: I am nothing like him.

Lao: We shall see.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Your time in the Netherrealm has changed you.

Lao: I have my cousin to thank for that.

Fujin: Now comes the hard part.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Fujin: Your path to redemption starts here, Kung Lao.

Lao: There is no hope for me.

Fujin: Your cousin would disagree.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Fujin: Disgusting creature.

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Fujin: You are not one of Raiden's minions.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Fujin: How does it feel to be alive again?

Liu: Delia does excellent work.

Fujin: Now, the real battle shall begin.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Fujin: Raiden has gone insane, Liu Kang.

Liu: Kitana and I are both aware of that.

Fujin: Help me stop him.

[Third Intro]

Liu: Johnny Cage has given me back the title of Champion.

Fujin: He and his daughter are in no condition to compete.

Liu: I know. A pity.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Raiden will not stop with just Outworld.

Fujin: He will incite Armageddon unless he is stopped.

Liu: It is clear that you need my help.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Your forces are in disarray.

Fujin: Raiden has made me very desperate, it seems.

Mileena: It will not save you.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Shang Tsung holds my father hostage!

Fujin: Then you should be speaking with him.

Mileena: He shall free Shao Kahn when I give him your head.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Mileena.

Mileena: Surprised to see me?

Fujin: People tend not to stay dead nowadays.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Raiden will betray all of you in the end.

Mileena: As will Shang Tsung.

Fujin: The end result of relying on traitors and rogues to win.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Fujin: Maybe I should unleash you on Raiden instead.

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Fujin: You are not of this world.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: So Shinnok was successful in destroying Raiden.

Fujin: How did you break free of the Elder Gods' control?!

Quan Chi: Mere child's play for a sorcerer of my caliber.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: So Delia is responsible for freeing the revenants...

Fujin: They will not return to your service.

Quan Chi: But I have more that will.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: The Elder Gods must be desperate to resurrect you.

Quan Chi: A foolish gesture on their end.

Fujin: One that shall be rectified.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Monster...

Quan Chi: It seems that Raiden is the bigger monster than I.

Fujin: You are a fool to trust him.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You approach me as a foe, Fujin.

Fujin: I fear for what you will become.

Raiden: I will not be corrupted by Shinnok.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: What you have told me is very disrutbing, Fujin.

Fujin: Your corruption is inevitable.

Raiden: You underestimate my resolve.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Raiden.

Raiden: You worry that I will succumb to the darkness.

Fujin: When you do, Earthrealm will be at risk.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: I cannot let you pass, Raiden.

Raiden: Earthrealm is my responsiblity, Fujin.

Fujin: Not anymore.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: My people...my mate...gone!

Fujin: I am sorry for your loss.

Reptile: Keep your apologies.

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Not even Shao Kahn was this cruel!

Fujin: Shao Kahn and Shinnok were not above genocide.

Reptile: But Raiden is much worse!

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Syzoth.

Reptile: You know my name?

Fujin: And that Kotal Kahn trusts you.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Ask for a boon and I shall grant it.

Reptile: Vengeance for my people!

Fujin: Granted.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Fujin: What you have done took great courage, Hanzo Hazashi.

Scorpion: Raiden should not have threatened Takeda.

Fujin: Among his many, many crimes.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Fujin: Hanzo...?

Scorpion: To protect Takeda, I will do whatever it takes.

Fujin: Now you sound like Raiden.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Threatening Takeda only guaranteed my defection.

Fujin: Now comes the hard part.

Scorpion: I am no stranger when it comes to seeking redemption.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Fujin.

Fujin: You will do Takeda no good if you act recklessly, Hanzo.

Scorpion: Being reckless will be something Raiden will not see coming.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: You fight for a pathetic cause.

Fujin: No cause is greater than that of life.

Shinnok: You will learn the cold embrace of death.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Fujin.

Fujin: You betray the Elder Gods, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Now Raiden is the betrayer

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You should not be here.

Shinnok: You cannot stop me, Wind God.

Fujin: You never learn, do you?

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Shinnok.

Shinnok: You may address me as Master.

Fujin: I will not.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Where were you when Raiden kidnapped my daughter?

Fujin: The Elder Gods told me of his crimes.

Sonya: And you still did nothing.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: We don't need you, Fujin.

Fujin: I am not Raiden, Sonya Blade.

Sonya: That doesn't make me feel any better.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Both your daughter and former spouse needs you, Sonya Blade.

Sonya: I know.

Fujin: You can do better by protecting them.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: How is your daughter?

Sonya: (deadpan) She was tortured by Kano and Raiden.

Fujin: Cassandra is a fighter. She will recover.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: First Kano, then Hanzo.

Fujin: Hanzo was tricked into serving Raiden.

Subzero: Yet he shares responsiblity for Raiden's crimes.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: So it's you...

Fujin: I am sorry that I could not save you.

Subzero: Only will I rest once Raiden is destroyed.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: Grandmaster Liang.

Subzero: The souls of my brethren cry for justice.

Fujin: And they shall receive it.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Fujin: By the Gods...

Subzero: Yes...Raiden killed me.

Fujin: Another crime he must answer for.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Fujin: Your master's defection has made you a target.

Takeda: For Raiden and the Red Dragon, I know.

Fujin: You shall now face the ultimate test, Takeda.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: Mortal Kombat is not a game, Takeda.

Takeda: I know the risks, Fujin.

Fujin: Nothing has prepared you for this.

[Third Intro]

Takeda: He threatened to let Kano take Jacqui?!

Fujin: Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement.

Takeda: I'll kill him before he gets the chance!

[Fourth Intro]

Takeda: Lord Fujin.

Fujin: I see my gifts have served you well.

Takeda: These whips sure are something.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Fujin: Of course you would side with Raiden.

Tanya: I like to be on the winning side.

Fujin: Your loyalties leave something to be desired.

[Second Intro]

Fujin: Rain would like to have a word with you, Tanya.

Tanya: Upset that I chose Mileena over him?

Fujin: I think he is more upset over your betrayal.

[Third Intro]

Tanya: You are merely delaying the inevitable.

Fujin: I fight for a greater cause, Tanya.

Tanya: I fight to stay alive.

[Fourth Intro]

Tanya: The idealistic fool.

Fujin: The traitorous whore.

Tanya: Now that was just insulting.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Fujin.

Fujin: If Raiden wins, he will betray the Black Dragon in the end.

Tremor: Your lies will not save you.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You were involved with the rescue of our hostages!

Fujin: I and my champions merely provided the distraction.

Tremor: They won't save you from me.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: It appears that the Black Dragon has lost favor with Raiden.

Tremor: You had something to do with Cassandra and Kano Jr.'s escape?!

Fujin: A mother's love is truly a magnificent thing.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: Tremor.

Tremor: Your allies are broken and weak.

Fujin: Your allies lack conviction.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Fujin: Impossible...Special Forces destroyed you.

Triborg: The Red Dragon rebuilt me.

Fujin: Why am I not surprised...

[Second Intro]

Fujin: You may have power, but you lack the soul.

Triborg: A human trait that is no longer necessary.

Fujin: That is why you won't win.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: You are a threat to the new order.

Fujin: Yours? Or Raiden's?

Triborg: Out of the chaos, will the Tenkunin rise

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: General Blade should not have kept my data chip.

Fujin: It was all part of her plan.

Triborg: What?! No!

Next Chapter: Sorcerer? Nope. Sorceresses? That'll work.


	13. Thirteen: Magik

**Thirteen: Magik (Illyanna Rasputin)**

 **Character Select:**

If Magik is chosen, she floats towards the screen and lands, hands on her hips. When chosen, she faces the opponent, Soulsword (longsword form) materializes in her hand. She swings it one time before walking off. She is here at Doctor Strange's behest, as her mission is to intercept and seal away Shinnok's amulet in order to keep it away from those who want it's power, while some of the Kombatants are after the Eye of Agamotto in her possession. She is also a credible threat to Quan Chi and Shinnok, as she revived Liu Kang in a demonstration of her power.

 **Intro:**

If Magik speaks first, she summons forth Soulsword, spins it and goes into her stance ala Kenshi. If she speaks second, then she emerges from a stepping disk.

 **Costumes:**

Sorceress Supreme: Magik's black leather costume. The Eye of Agamotto is seen on her shoulder pad.

X-Men: Magik's X-Men costume.

Phoenix Five: Magik's Phoenix costume from Avengers vs X-Men.

 **Variations:**

1\. Stepping Disks: Utilizes her stepping disks for offense (ala Gargos) and teleporting.

2\. Soulsword: Transforms Soulsword into an oversized broadsword for slow, yet powerful attacks (think Magik using Nightmare's attacks)

3\. Familiars: Summons the denizens of Limbo to attack.

 **X-Ray:**

Darkchylde - A Donnie Yen-esque triple dropkick stuns the opponent long enough for Magik to transform into her dark alter ego. Catching the opponent's neck by her tail, Magik slams them into the ground, breaking their neck. She then flings them into the air, and rams them horn-first in their spine, breaking that. She returns to normal while the opponent goes flying across the arena

 **Fatalities:**

Dragged Down To Hell - Magik opens up a stepping disk underneath the opponent's feet. The denizens of Limbo grab the opponent and pull them in, kicking and screaming. Magik closes the portal, severing their hand, which topples over, twitching.

Off The Top - Magik disembowels the opponent with Soulsword. Then, she slices the face clean off as they are on their knees, trying to keep their insides from spilling out.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Shinnok's amulet, overlapping with several key events within the MK universe - Bi-Han fighting Shinnok, Havik holding it, flanked by the corrupted Kombatants during the Blood Code fiasco, Kano stealing the Amulet, Mileena using said amulet, Cassie Cage defeating Shinnok)

Over the course of many years, many people had fought and died over Shinnok's amulet. Though space and time, Doctor Strange senses it's power.

(Shot of Doctor Strange speaking with Magik)

As a favor owed to her mentor, Magik is sent to retrieve the Amulet from the people fighting over it, and seal it away.

(Shot of Shinnok's amulet hovering above Magik's hand...before it vanishes, in full view of Kotal Kahn, Mileena, Team S-F, Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi)

Despite the resistance she has encountered from both sides, Magik has been successful in her objective. Shinnok's amulet was sealed away, sent to an unknown dimension. It would never be seen in Earthrealm ever again.

 **Win Pose:**

Emulating Sol Badguy, Magik impales Soulsword into the pavement, throws back her hair, and folds her arms across her chest. "Too easy."

 **Intro:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Magik: Bozhe moi.

[Second Intro]

Magik: I know the Predator is here somewhere...

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Magik: You should tone down on the drink, old man.

Bo': Drinking rice wine is a requirement of my style.

Magik: I wonder how you would react of you got some vodka.

[Second Intro]

Magik: Master Bo'.

Bo': Kombat is not for sport, Magik.

Magik: Good thing I don't hold back.

[Third Intro]

Bo': Illyana Rasputin.

Magik: It's Magik, you old drunk.

Bo': You should respect your elders.

[Fourth Intro]

Bo': I sense Belasco's taint upon you.

Magik: It wasn't by choice.

Bo': Yet, you wield his power.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Nice Halloween costume, lady.

Magik: Jealous that I look better in leather than you?

Cassie: I won't be after I empty my clips in it.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Illyanna Rasputin?

Magik: I prefer Magik, Cassandra.

Cassie: That's Sergeant Cage to you.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Cassie Cage.

Cassie: You've been haunted by your demons for a long time.

Magik: Yet I remain an angel to my core.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I sense a darkness within you, Cassie.

Cassie: I'm...complicated.

Magik: Some more than others.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The Sorceress.

Magik: The Bug Lady.

D'Vorah: This One shall consume you.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Magik.

Magik: The foolish Kytinn wishes to challenge me?

D'Vorah: Your body will sustain The Hive.

[Third Intro]

Magik: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: The bag of meat will spring a leak.

Magik: My subjects will have a lot of fun with you in Limbo.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: The foolish Kytinn.

D'Vorah: This One shall make you suffer.

Magik: You have no idea as to how I suffered.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: The Ruler of Limbo.

Magik: Shao Kahn's pet.

Ermac: We shall end you.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Lady Magik.

Magik: The Kahn demands my presence?

Ermac: No. Your execution.

[Third Intro]

Magik: A telepath with numerous souls. Interesting.

Ermac: You dare to challenge us, foolish child?

Magik: "Who dares, wins."

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Ermac.

Ermac: We shall defeat you.

Magik: You shall fail.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Girls with blades. Very hot.

Magik: I'll split you from groin to gullet with Soulsword.

Erron: ...almost very hot.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Lady Rasputin.

Magik: You'd be wise to let me pass.

Erron: That would be too easy.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Shang Tsung has gifted you with eternal youth and life.

Erron: Which makes me very hard to kill.

Magik: We'll see how long you can last on Limbo.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Erron Black.

Erron: Can I help you with something, little lady?

Magik: There's nothing I want from you.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Big boss want talk! (Torr roars)

Magik: So he sends Master Blaster instead?

Ferra: Crush strange lady, Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Strange Lady have pretty eyes! (Torr roars)

Magik: Thanks for the compliment.

Ferra: We collect! One apiece!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Ferra/Torr.

Ferra: We want Strange Lady's eyes!

Magik: (to herself) You owe me big for this one, Strange...

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Why does this always happens to me?

Ferra: Crush pretty lady, Torr!

Magik: Not on your best day.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Surrender the Eye of Agamotto!

Magik: And if I refuse?

Goro: Then you shall die!

[Second Intro]

Magik: Prince Goro.

Goro: Daegon wants the Eye of Agamotto.

Magik: Can he reattach your severed head from your corpse?

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: General Blade wants to speak with you.

Magik: She's not getting the Eye.

Jacqui: So much for being nice.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Magik: Where's the fun in the easy way?

Jacqui: Fighting it is.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: You know me?

Magik: The Eye of Agamotto never lies.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I sympathize with your father's plight, Miss Briggs.

Jacqui: You were a revanant?

Magik: Something much worse.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Magik: An undead psychopath. How original.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Magik: I'm gonna drop you in the Atlantic.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Great. Another damn sorcerer.

Magik: Got something against sorcerers?

Jax: Bad experiences with several.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Quan Chi wants the Eye.

Magik: Then he should come get it himself.

Jax: It won't matter once you're dead.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I can purge you of your nightmares, Jax.

Jax: What's in it for you?

Magik: You're not the only one haunted by one's past

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Magik: Luke?

Jax: Quan Chi requests your presence.

Magik: I not-so-respecrfully decline.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Got a taste for leather, I see.

Magik: The leather's a bonus. Sorcery's my thing.

Johnny: Shades on, gloves off.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Magik.

Magik: Your ego could give Tony Stark a run for his money.

Johnny: Handsome guy, right?

[Third Intro]

Magik: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: My wife wants a word with you.

Magik: Don't you mean ex-wife?

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I don't like your attitude, Cage.

Johnny: You and about half the people I know.

Magik: I'll shut you up.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Where's Jarek and Tasia?

Magik: They are my guests in Limbo.

Kano: (spits) You're gonna pay for that!

[Second Intro]

Kano: Give up the Eye, Magik.

Magik: Not on your best day.

Kano: (spits) I love it when they play hard to get.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Kano.

Kano: You'll break in the end.

Magik: I'll do far worse than you.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Your son looks a lot like you.

Kano: That boy was a disappointment.

Magik: Just like his father, it seems.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: A moment of your time, Miss Rasputin.

Magik: Please. Call me Magik.

Kenshi: Then I shall be brief.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: The Eye of Agamotto is a dangerous relic.

Magik: The Eye is my responsibility.

Kenshi: General Blade see things differently.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I can restore your sight, Kenshi.

Kenshi: My sight is more of a spiritual nature.

Magik: It seems that way.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Takahashi Kenshi.

Kenshi: The Sorceress Supreme of Limbo.

Magik: Let's test our skills.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: I seek the Eye of Agamotto.

Magik: For what purpose?

Kitana: To regain all that I have lost.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: I can use someone of your talents, Magik.

Magik: Tired of being Quan Chi's slave?

Kitana: Your insolence will not win you favors.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: You are not from here.

Magik: What ever gave that away?

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Magik: Let me guess...you want the Eye, right?

Kitana: The Eye is no match for Shinnok's amulet.

Magik: A claim that is proven false.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You possess the Eye of Agamotto?

Magik: I do.

Kotal: Surrender it to me or perish.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You face Outworld's best.

Magik: I thought Liu Kang had done that already.

Kotal: He is dead, as you shall be.

[Third Intro]

Magik: I know of you, Ko'atal.

Kotal: How do you know of me?

Magik: Belasco was not impressed with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: So is it Ko'atal or Buluc?

Kotal: You shall address me as Kotal Kahn!

Magik: You can address me as Sorceress Supreme.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Magik.

Magik: You're cute.

Jin: I'm gay.

[Second Intro]

Jin: General Blade requests your presence.

Magik: Requests? Or demands?

Jin: With her? Definitely the latter.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Let's test your skills, Jin.

Jin: Gonna get a passing grade on this one.

Magik: Or fail spectacularly.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I should introduce you to Hawkeye.

Jin: He's an archer too?

Magik: With less ego.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Illyana Rasputin.

Magik: Let me guess. You want the Eye?

Lao: No. A challenge.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Quan Chi requests your presence.

Magik: Don't be coy with me, Shaolin.

Lao: He wants the Eye and your soul.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Kung Lao.

Lao: I wish to test your skills, Miss Rasputin.

Magik: Since you asked nicely.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Magik: Liu Kang's junior.

Lao: I am his senior.

Magik: Yet, Raiden chose him.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Magik: I'm starting to regret screwing Piotr over...

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Magik: I'm not impressed.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: I owe you a great debt for restoring my life.

Magik: Help me and I'll do the same for your friends.

Liu: You have a deal.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Can you bring the dead back to life?

Magik: Including you.

Liu: Then we have much to discuss.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Liu Kang.

Liu: You enter the Dragon's lair.

Magik: The Dragon will show homage to me.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Magik: Quan Chi gave you a raw deal.

Liu: Do you have a better deal?

Magik: I can give you back your life.

vs Magik:

[First Intro]

Magik 1: Who are you?

Magik 2: I am Darkchilde.

Magik 1: Yeah, I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Magik 1: What treachery is this?

Magik 2: I am the Sorceress Supreme.

Magik 1: You wish.

[Third Intro]

Magik 1: What are you?

Magik 2: I am you.

Magik 1: Another one of Belasco's tricks.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik 1: I am Magik.

Magik 2: No, I am Magik.

Magik 1: Do I sound this annoying?

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Lost, little girl?

Magik: I found what I sought.

Mileena: Let us dance.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Join me...

Magik: I bow to no one.

Mileena: Then you are against me.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Mileena.

Mileena: Face the might of Outworld!

Magik: A spoiled brat playing Empress.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: This will not end well.

Mileena: Bow before the ruler of Outworld!

Magik: Former ruler.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Predator: Deadpool would have a field day with you...

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Magik: That's...freaky.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet at last, Illyana Rasputin.

Magik: You're not getting the Eye.

Quan Chi: I shall take both the Eye and your soul.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Magik.

Magik: Shinnok's pet.

Quan Chi: Soon to be your master.

[Third Intro]

Magik: The Eye of Agamotto is not a toy, necromancer.

Quan Chi: But I shall use it to increase my power.

Magik: It won't choose you.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: At your service, Sorceress Supreme.

Magik: I can do without both your flattery and your service.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: The Eye of Agamotto is not safe in your hands.

Magik: You allowed Shinnok's amulet to be freed.

Raiden: Your tongue will do you no favors.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You are in the presence of a god, Magik.

Magik: And you stand before the True Sorceress Supreme.

Raiden: Your ego shall be your downfall.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Lord Raiden.

Raiden: Are you a friend? Or foe?

Magik: For the next few minutes? Definitely foe.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: You are dealing with powers you can't possibly comprehend.

Raiden: The same can be said for you.

Magik: The Eye is safer with me than with you.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: You have the Eye!

Magik: You seriously need a bath!

Reptile: I shall feast upon your flesh!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: The Sorceress Supreme.

Magik: Oh look, a Jurassic World reject.

Reptile: I am a warrior of Zaterra!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Syzoth.

Reptile: You know my true name?

Magik: I know many things.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Return to whatever hole you crawled out of, Zaterran.

Reptile: And if I refuse?

Magik: Lizard skin makes great boots.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Darkchylde.

Magik: Scorpion.

Scorpion: My name is Hanzo Hasashi!

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Quan Chi desires the Eye.

Magik: Lemme guess. You plan to deliver it to him?

Scorpion: I shall use it to end him.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Magik: Redemption is a hard road to travel.

Scorpion: What do you know about redemption?

Magik: I walk the road every single day.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Magik: I know what you lost.

Scorpion: And you judge me?

Magik: I lost a brother through my own actions.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Surrender the Eye and embrace your fate, child.

Magik: You don't impress me one bit.

Shinnok: Let me enlighten you.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Illyana Rasputin.

Magik: You're not getting the Eye.

Shinnok: It is no match for my amulet.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Shinnok.

Shinnok: Those who challenge me shall court Death.

Magik: I think Deadpool has his claim on her.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Your amulet pales in comparison to the power of the Eye.

Shinnok: I am inclined to disagree with that claim.

Magik: No claim. It's a fact.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: Hand over the Eye, Magik.

Magik: As I've told Kano; no.

Sonya: You brought this on yourself.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Not a word, Rasputin.

Magik: Jealous over the fact that I think your ex-husband is hot?

Sonya: Shut up!

[Third Intro]

Magik: Sonya Blade, I presume?

Sonya: That's General Blade to you.

Magik: You're just as annoying as Cyclops.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: You're unworthy of protecting the Eye, General Blade.

Sonya: What makes you so certain?

Magik: Three words: The Blood Code.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: General Blade is looking for you.

Magik: Can't help that I'm popular.

Subzero: It concerns the Eye of Agamotto.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You shall feel the chill of winter.

Magik: My fires will warm you.

Subzero: You cannot touch what is already dead.

[Third Intro]

Magik: You remind me of Iceman.

Subzero: A master of the cold, like me?

Magik: And without the ego to match.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Magik.

Magik: Which brother are you again?

Subzero: I am Kuai Liang.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Ready for kombat?

Magik: Just like a man: eager to begin, but quick to finish.

Takeda: Jacqui would disagree.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Magik.

Magik: The Chujin graces me with his presence.

Takeda: I'll do more than just grace you.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: Ready to lose?

Magik: No. I come to win.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: I've seen better telepaths.

Takeda: There are none like me.

Magik: Only because they're more powerful than you.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Rain wants the power of the Eye.

Magik: As if you'd give it to him.

Tanya: Good point.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: The sorceress.

Magik: The deceiver.

Tanya: I'll take that as a compliment.

[Third Intro]

Magik: The backstabbing Edenian.

Tanya: I'm more of an opportunist.

Magik: You wouldn't last five minutes in Limbo.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: Mileena...Rain...you get around.

Tanya: I prefer to be on the winning side.

Magik: When you're not on your back.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Murderer of Jarek and Tasia.

Magik: They were trying to kill me.

Tremor: I shall avenge them!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: You will not escape.

Magik: I was thinking the same about you.

Tremor: Killing you will be a pleasure.

[Third Intro]

Magik: Rockslide Senior.

Tremor: I am Tremor!

Magik: Yeah, yeah. Shut up.

[Fourth Intro]

Magik: You seem upset, Tremor.

Tremor: You drove the Black Dragon into madness!

Magik: Looks like it didn't affect you.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Magik: Wow. Stark upgraded.

Triborg: Tony Stark's technology is inferior to ours.

Magik: We'll see, won't we?

[Second Intro]

Magik: Looking for me?

Triborg: You will relinquish the Eye.

Magik: Or I send you to General Blade in pieces.

[Third Intro]

Triborg: Target sighted.

Magik: Go. Away.

Triborg: Do not resist.

[Fourth Intro]

Triborg: Submit to our process, Illyanna Rasputin.

Magik: I've been twisted enough, thanks.

Triborg: I was not asking.

Next Chapter: You won't see this coming...


	14. Fourteen: Jin Kazama

**Fourteen: Jin Kazama**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Jin steps forward, hands in his pockets. When selected, he faces the opponent and throws a couple of practice punches and kicks. This version of Jin kinda-sorta gets along with Kazuya (i.e., he actually helped raise Jin and wasn't a total dick to his son, thanks to Jun's influence on him). Speaking of his parents, Jin is searching for them following their disappearance. Of course, he is targeted by the Black Dragon due to being the heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the revenants are after him due to the Devil Gene.

 **Intro:**

If Jin speaks first, he approaches, cracking his knuckles. If he speaks second, he throws out a couple of kicks ala Kitana.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Blood Vengeance - black shirt, black slacks, black shoes.

2\. Casual - white shirt, black pants, black longcoat, black boots.

3\. Hooded - his hooded jacket costume from Tekken 7.

4\. Nostalgia - the black karate pants with the flame design.

 **Variations:**

1\. Mishima Karate - incorporates Kazuya's moveset into his style, consisting of powerful strikes and combos.

2\. Kazama Martial Arts - incorporates Jun's moveset into his style, which consists of takedowns, bonebreaker moves, and joint locks.

3\. Traditional Karate - Jin's moveset from Tekken 7.

 **X-Ray:**

Devil Gene - Jin's X-ray is a counter. Going into a defensive stance, if the opponent strikes him, then he stuns them with a blow to the throat. Transforming into Devil Jin, he tackles them to the ground, and pulverizes the skull from repeated punches to the face. Then he puts the opponent into an armbar, and snaps the arm. Jin then hops to his feet and flings the opponent into the air, where he blasts them with a laser blast, rupturing organs and breaking the ribcage. As they fall to the ground, Jin returns to normal.

 **Fatalities:**

Inferno - Activating the Devil Gene, Jin let loose with three powerful blasts; the first blowing off an arm, the second leaving a gaping hole in the opponents chest, with the third obliterating the head.

Beatdown - Jin performs a 10-hit combo that ends with him breaking the opponent's neck.

 **Ending:**

(A family photo of Kazuya, Jin and Jin, parodying the Cage family photo, seen on the cover of the MKX comic; Kazuya is seated in a chair, with Jun and Jin standing and flanking him)

With Shinnok's return, the Devil Gene within both Kazuya and Jun had begun to go haywire. Jin was unaffected. Following their abrupt disappearance some days earlier, Jin searches for his parents.

(Shot of Kazumi's spirit pointing to the ruins of Hon-maru)

In his search, Jin met the spirit of his grandmother, and progenitor of the Devil Gene, Kazumi Mishima. Acting as his guide, Kazumi led her grandson to the ruins of Hon-maru.

(Shot of Jin and Kazumi fighting both Kazuya in his Devil form and Jun as Unknown)

Within the ruins of the temple, were his parents. Having succumbed to the Devil Gene, they attacked Jin. The battle was furious, but Jin survived, aided by his grandmother. Kazuya and Jun were defeated.

(Shot of Jin visiting his bedridden parents)

The Devil Gene now contained, Kazuya and Jun had been purged of its influence. But as Kazuya warns his son, the Devil Gene's power has drawn the attention of a mysterious and powerful fighter.

(Shot of the 'mysterious fighter' in question, his back to the screen. The red hair in the topknot, the black tattered gi with the kanji 'Ten' on the back. Guess who?)

A master of the fist, a practitioner of a fighting style designed to kill, one who knows good nor evil, has come for the Mishima.

 **Win Pose:**

Jin throws two punches, followed by a front snap kick before going into a defensive stance. "That's it? I expected more."

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Jin: I think I'll keep my distance.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Eugh. Another G Corporation creation.  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Your potential is limitless, Jin Kazama.  
Jin: So I've been told.  
Bo': Such potential must be honed before being unleashed.

[Second Intro]

Bo': I knew your grandmother, Jin.  
Jin: What do you know about her?  
Bo': Kazumi would feed you to her pet tiger if you made her angry.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Did you teach Lei the Drunken Fist?  
Bo': Lei Wulong uses a weaker version of the Drunken Fist.  
Jin: He would disagree with that claim.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Bo' Rai Cho.  
Bo': Your attitude is the reason why I will not train you.  
Jin: Obviously, you've not met my parents.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Mama's boy.  
Jin: Hwoarang lite.  
Cassie: I feel a fight coming on.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: I beat Shinnok.  
Jin: I beat Ogre.  
Cassie: Ogre wasn't an Elder God.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Why are your father's film so bad?  
Cassie: Not all of them are bad.  
Jin: 'Every Dog Has Its Day' was my favorite.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: You're in over your head, Cassandra.  
Cassie: Same can be said for you.  
Jin: Like you, I make the impossible possible.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: My children grow restless.  
Jin: My blood boils.  
D'Vorah: The Devil Gene shall provide sustenance for my young.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: The son of Kazuya.  
Jin: Ugh...you can't be of G Corporation.  
D'Vorah: This One is of the Kytinn.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Another overgrown bug...  
D'Vorah: This One desires the power of the Devil.  
Jin: Be careful what you wish for.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: You shall be a pleasant meal.  
Jin: Your hubris will be your downfall.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: We are many, Jin Kazama.  
Jin: One's enough to deal with you.  
Ermac: We shall relish in your agony.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: Never fought a telepath before.  
Ermac: It shall be your last.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You're not what I was expecting.  
Ermac: We hold the power of 10,000 souls.  
Jin: One person will be enough for you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Dad would have a field day if he saw you.  
Ermac: The Devil Gene is insignificant to the power of many.  
Jin: Jacqui Briggs would disagree.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Ready to eat lead?  
Jin: Bullets have no effect on me.  
Erron: There's a first time for everything.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: A bit early for Halloween, Black.  
Erron: Where you're going, everyday's Halloween.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I could have sworn that Nina killed you.  
Erron: Rumors that were greatly exaggerated, Kazama.  
Jin: Nina will be greatly disappointed.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Erron Black.  
Erron: No hiding behind your mother, Kazama.  
Jin: You should have run.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Ooh...Devil Man has third eye! (Torr roars)  
Jin: I've heard of your morbid collection.  
Ferra: Third eye will be ultimate prize!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Devil Man no stronger than We! (Torr roars)  
Jin: Devil Man, seriously?  
Ferra: Crush Devil Man, Torr!

[Third Intro]

Jin: Oh, look. It's Master Blaster.  
Ferra: Joke no funny when Big Mouth said it!  
Jin: Not if it's true.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: What do you want?  
Ferra: We want Devil Eye!  
Jin: Not gonna happen.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Puny mortal.  
Jin: After defeating Ogre, I'm not impressed.  
Goro: Your life ends here!

[Second Intro]

Jin: Goro.  
Goro: Daegon requests your presence.  
Jin: Daegon will be disappointed.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jin: Master Raven?  
Jacqui: That's Specialist Briggs to you.  
Jin: And easier to defeat.

[Second Intro]

Jin: So what's special about you?  
Jacqui: Does being the daughter of Jackson Briggs count?  
Jin: Still not impressed.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: Feel like playing a game?  
Jin: Depends on the game.  
Jacqui: I call this "Kick the Kazama."

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: What does Takeda have that I don't?  
Jacqui: His dad's not a psychopath.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Jin: What. The. Fuck?  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Jin: Guess I owe Uncle Lars fifty bucks...

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Don't mess with me, Jin.  
Jin: Big talk from a farmer.  
Jax: I can still whup your ass.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Shinnok desires the Devil Gene.  
Jin: He's not getting it.  
Jax: I wasn't asking.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I heard you retired.  
Jax: I'm back in the game.  
Jin: Let's work some of that rust off.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jin: You do realize that Quan Chi is playing you and the others, right?  
Jax: Quan Chi will reunite my daughter with me.  
Jin: I don't think that Jacqui will die easily.

vs Jin Kazama

[First Intro]

Jin 1: What's the meaning of this?  
Jin 2: The usurper comes...  
Jin 1: The false one is you.

[Second Intro]

Jin 1: Who the hell are you?  
Jin 2: Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
Jin 1: Father would disagree.

[Third Intro]

Jin 2: You...  
Jin 1: You're me!  
Jin 2: You shall feel the wrath of God!

[Fourth Intro]

Jin 2: Where's Heihachi.  
Jin 1: He's dead.  
Jin 2: Just as you shall be.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Jin: I hate Ninja Mime.  
Johnny: You and everyone else.  
Jin: Raven and Yoshimitsu would like to have a word with you.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Want a shot at the title?  
Jin: By all means.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: I still say that surviving Shinnok was a fluke.  
Johnny: Jax said the same thing.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: We can help with the Devil Gene.  
Jin: You have nothing I want.  
Johnny: You'd be surprised.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: We can use the Zaibatsu's resources to rebuild.  
Jin: And you'll kill me if I don't comply?  
Kano: (spits) Took the words right out of my mouth.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Xiayou's a sweet little thing, ain't she?  
Jin: You stay away from her.  
Kano: (spits) I'll show her what a hot date I am.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I'm surprised you're still alive.  
Kano: Fury and Wulong couldn't catch me.  
Jin: Third time's the charm.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Kano.  
Kano: No offer to join the Zaibatsu?  
Jin: Here's one: me kicking in your teeth.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: I sense a lot of anger in you.  
Jin: Anger that can be controlled.  
Kenshi: And in some case, unleashed.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: You're not like your father, Jin.  
Jin: Not everyone can be like him.  
Kenshi: He does care in his own way.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: The Red Dragon has an interest in you and your family.  
Jin: Then Daegon will need to get in line.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Where's you son?  
Kenshi: Been training for his rematch.  
Jin: He's just as incorrigible as Cassandra Cage.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Foolish boy.  
Jin: Fights have been started with lesser insults.  
Kitana: I will kill you for free.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Surrender and your death will be quick.  
Jin: I died once already.  
Kitana: You shall die again.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Princess Kitana.  
Kitana: I am no princess.  
Jin: But you got the assassin deal down pat.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jin: Kitana.  
Kitana: You shall address me as Empress.  
Jin: Not my empress.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: The son of Kazuya Mishima.  
Jin: Don't compare me to my old man.  
Kotal: A Emperor shall do as he pleases.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You are a fool to challenge me, boy.  
Jin: You're an even bigger fool to think you can win.  
Kotal: Such impudence.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Ogre?!  
Kotal: I am Kotal Kahn, fool!  
Jin: The fool is you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: Your heart shall beat in my hand!  
Jin: And I'll blast yours out of your chest.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

K. Jin: So your dad is looking for me?  
Jin K.: I'm searching for him and Mom.  
K. Jin: Can't help you there.

[Second Intro]

K. Jin: Jin Kazama.  
Jin K.: Kung Jin.  
K. Jin: Last man standing wins.

[Third Intro]

Jin K.: So you joined the Shaolin.  
K. Jin: I have Raiden to thank for that.  
Jin K: Still feeling guilty, it seems.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin K.: This should be easy.  
K. Jin: You're not your father.  
Jin K.: And you're several steps down from your cousin.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: Is the elder of the Kung a better challenge?  
Lao: I am that and much more.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Quan Chi has ordered your termination.  
Jin: I don't plan on dying tonight.  
Lao: Your opinion won't matter once you're dead.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You know a man named Feng Wei?  
Lao: He is a disgrace to the Shaolin.  
Jin: Just as you are.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jin: I assume that you're Kung Lao?  
Lao: How did you assume that?  
Jin: Your cousin being the Kung that lives.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Jin: I've seen better chainsaws on Alisa.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Jin: Kuso...

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Jin: Liu Kang.  
Liu: You are not what I expected.  
Jin: That usually follows with me winning.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jin: Do you seek redemption?  
Liu: I like my current station as Emperor.  
Jin: To each their own, I guess...

[Third Intro]

Liu: Pathetic child of idiot parents.  
Jin: I heard Dad dropped you in five seconds.  
Liu: You are not your father.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Where is Feng Wei?  
Jin: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Liu: His threats on my people shall not go unanswered.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Come closer...  
Jin: I'm already in a relationship.  
Mileena: She's nothing compared to me.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: Please put the mask back on, Mileena.  
Mileena: I'll feast on your flesh!

[Third Intro]

Jin: Ugh. Mileena.  
Mileena: Do you fear me?  
Jin: It's you who should fear me.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: I have nothing you want.  
Mileena: Your life is forfeit.  
Jin: Not on your best day.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Jin: The Zaibatsu would have a field day with you.  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Jin: Wait...you're not Yoshimitsu.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: I have found you, Jin Kazama.  
Jin: What do you want, sorcerer?  
Quan Chi: Your death.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: It is inevitable, Jin.  
Jin: Your defeat?  
Quan Chi: Your family in my service.

[Third Intro]

Jin: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: I am in a far different league than Ogre.  
Jin: You're practice.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: You revived my grandmother.  
Quan Chi: Kazumi Mishima awaits you in the Netherrealm.  
Jin: Big mistake, sorcerer.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: There is a darkness within you, Jin Kazama.  
Jin: I have kept the Devil Gene at bay.  
Raiden: It is not enough.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here, Jin Kazama?  
Jin: You already know the answer to that.  
Raiden: Your insolence will do you no favors.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I've fought madmen and gods.  
Raiden: I am not your enemy.  
Jin: That remains to be seen.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Raiden.  
Raiden: You should not be here.  
Jin: I'll leave once I find my parents.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Jin: Reptile.  
Reptile: Spawn of Kazuya.  
Jin: I'll give Xiayou a leather jacket for Christmas.

[Second Intro]

Jin: You stink.  
Reptile: You shall die, Kazama!  
Jin: Not before you bathe.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: You can't be one of G Corporation's projects.  
Reptile: I am a warrior of Zaterra!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: You have no chance to survive.  
Jin: And you will stop me?  
Reptile: With flesh-eating acid!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: My son would be the same age as you.  
Jin: He was taken from you?  
Scorpion: Quan Chi killed him.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Jubei?!  
Jin: I'm not your son, spectre.  
Scorpion: Your mockery is at an end!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Jin: Grandmaster Hasashi.  
Scorpion: I assume Raven told you about me?  
Jin: He is well-informed.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Jin: Hanzo.  
Scorpion: Hanzo is dead.  
Jin: And made into a puppet of Quan Chi.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: The Devil Gene will soon be mine.  
Jin: I will never join you.  
Shinnok: Oh, but you shall.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: I have a present for you, Jin Kazama.  
Jin: You have nothing I want.  
Shinnok: Not even a reunion with your grandfather?

[Third Intro]

Jin: You know where my parents are.  
Shinnok: They will soon join me.  
Jin: If you thought Johnny Cage was bad, I'm much worse.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: The fallen god.  
Shinnok: You address an Elder God, boy.  
Jin: Raiden would disagree.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: State your business.  
Jin: My business is my own.  
Sonya: Wrong answer.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Your Tekken Force attacked my men!  
Jin: In their defense, your men attacked first.  
Sonya: That's beside the point.

[Third Intro]

Jin: It boggles the mind that Johnny Cage married you.  
Sonya: Being his wife was punishment enough.  
Jin: I'm surprised you didn't drive him away completely.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Sonya Blade.  
Sonya: That's General blade to you.  
Jin: Obviously, you've mistake me for your daughter.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Jin: My father told me about your elder brother.  
Subzero: Bi-Han was a sociopath.  
Jin: He said that as well.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jin: Bi-Han?  
Subzero: I am not my brother.  
Jin: Could've sworn you were a cyborg...

[Third Intro]

Subzero: Frost has taken a liking to you.  
Jin: She's strong, but not my type.  
Subzero: I know.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You shall feel the chill of winter.  
Jin: And what happens after that.  
Subzero: Easy. You die.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: Your cousin broke my nose!  
Jin: Asuka always had a mean right hook.  
Takeda: She's next once were done here.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: You're in over your head.  
Jin: I've heard that before.  
Takeda: This time, I mean it.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You're still small-time, Takeda.  
Takeda: I'm ready to go pro.  
Jin: Raven would disagree with that claim.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Takeda.  
Takeda: Who were you expecting?  
Jin: Your grandmaster, for one.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Shall we, Kazama?  
Jin: Let's dance.  
Tanya: Fine. I'll lead.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: What does Xiayou have that I don't?  
Jin: For one, loyalty.  
Tanya: That tends to get one killed.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I've heard about you, Tanya.  
Tanya: Good things, I hope?  
Jin: How is backstabbing a good thing?

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Back off, Tanya.  
Tanya: You're no challenge for me, boy.  
Jin: Ogre thought the same thing.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Jin: Huh. That's new.  
Tremor: The Black Dragon requests your presence.  
Jin: You can tell Kano to go fuck himself.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Tremor.  
Tremor: Abandon all hope, boy.  
Jin: Hope is what keeps me going.

[Third Intro]

Tremor: So you're Jun and Kazuya's bastard.  
Jin: Name-calling before the match?  
Tremor: Not if it's true.

[Fourth Intro]

Tremor: Jin Kazama.  
Jin: Pebble.  
Tremor: My name is Tremor!

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Where is Alisa Bosconovitch?  
Jin: If I knew, I wouldn't tell you.  
Triborg: Then you are of no use to us.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Target accquired.  
Jin: Bastard version of JACK.  
Triborg: We are superior in every way.

[Third Intro]

Jin: You pissed off Yoshimitsu.  
Triborg: The Manji Party were a threat to the Tenkunin.  
Jin: Tell him that.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Triborg.  
Triborg: We shall make you better.  
Jin: I like being human, despite my faults.

Next Chapter: For some odd reason, the 'Item Acquisition' jingle keeps playing in my head...


	15. Fifteen: Samus Aran

**Fifteen: Samus Aran**

Note: If Samus is in her armor upon losing the match, then the armor drops from her body, leaving her in her jumpsuit. Once again, you did not see this coming.

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Samus steps forward, arcs of lightning circling around her for the moment before disappearing. If she is selected, the Metroid hatchling flies around her as she readies her arm cannon (or energy pistol if she's out of her armor) before walking away. Samus has joined forces with the Predator in combating the xenomorphs, thus leading them to Outworld, where they pose a threat to the other realms. Of course, due to Samus having the Baby, she's a target for the Black Dragon and S-F.

 **Intro:**

If Samus speaks first, she Screw Attacks into the arena, lands in a crouch, and rises. If she speaks second, then the Baby Metroid is perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her in affection before flying off.

 **Costumes:**

1\. Zero Mission - Samus' original costume from Metroid: Zero Mission.

2\. Justin Bailey - Her costume from the Justin Bailey hack of Super Metroid.

3\. Zero Suit - Samus in her blue jumpsuit.

4\. Other M: Samus' Other M costume

5\. Varia - Seen in Super Metroid.

 **Variations:**

1\. Bounty Hunter - Samus' moveset from Super Metroid.

2\. Fusion - Incorporates the Ice Missiles in place of the Super Missiles. Can absorb projectiles to fill her Enhance meter. Trade off is that she can't block Triborg's or Subzero's ice projectiles.

3\. Prime - Samus' moveset from Metroid: Prime. She incorporates the Phazon weapons into her moveset.

 **X-Ray:**

Headhunting - Using the Speed Booster, Samus does her best Kabal impression and rushes through the opponent, making them spin. While the opponent is stunned, Samus uses the stored charge from her Speed Booster, and Shinesparks herself shoulder-first into the opponent's back, breaking it. Leaping into the air, she grabs the opponent and using the Screw Attack for added momentum, flips and slams them headfirst, breaking their neck. Leaping back into the air, Samus finishes them with a plasma shot to the face, cracking the skull.

 **Fatalities:**

The Baby - Samus sics the Baby Metroid, now a Super Metroid - pun completely intended - on the opponent. The Baby drains the life out of the opponent, leaving them a soulless, lifeless husk that crumbles into dust upon falling to the ground.

Hyper Beam - Samus takes a couple of potshots with the Hyper Beam, blowing off a couple of the opponent's limbs before finishing them off with a headshot.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Samus joining forces with the Predator)

The Xenomorph has ravaged the galaxy for countless years, decimating planets and exterminating species. Among then, were the Chozo, of which Samus takes very personally. While her skills were without equal among the bounty hunters, even Samus knew that she was outmatched. Which is why she sought out the Alien's natural enemy: the Yatuja.

(Shot of Samus, The Baby, and the Predator storming the Xenonorph's hive. We see Kotal Kahn's body in the background, encased in resin, the victim of a chestburster, along with Goro and several other Outworld fighters.)

Upon arriving in Outworld, they find the Alien's main hive in what was once Z'Unkahrah, Kotal Kahn's capital. Despite the Emperor's best efforts, he suffered the same fate as those before him. While the xenomorphs had the numbers, both Samus and the Predator had the technology, and in Samus' case, the baby Metroid.

(Shot of Samus firing her Hyper Beam and the Predator doing the same with his Plasma Caster, destroying the Alien Queen)

The Alien Queen stood no chance. Despite her numbers, it only delayed the inevitable. Her fate was sealed. Samus have avenged the Chozo.

(Shot of Samus...with the Predator's three-dot targeting system on her head)

With the Xenomorph threat destroyed, both hunters leave without incident. But Samus knows that her actions have now made her a target for the Yatuja. "When the time comes, I'll be ready," Samus tells herself. The ultimate hunter will soon become the hunted.

 **Win Pose:**

Samus' Power Armor disappears and she blows a strand of hair from her face (if she is in her Zero Suit, she undo her hair), the Baby floating around her, chirping happily. "Not bad for a day's work."

 **Intros:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

Samus: I got you now.

[Second Intro]

Samus: It's over for you.

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': Why do you resort to weapons to fight?

Samus: Harsh language doesn't work while hunting bounties.

Bo': I concede that point to you.

[Second Intro]

Bo': You don't look like much.

Samus: I'm a lot tougher than I look.

Bo': With or without your weapons?

[Third Intro]

Samus: Outworld is at risk, Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': Is that why you joined forces with the Yatuja?

Samus: It's a mutual understanding.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You have no idea what's coming.

Bo': We are aware of the Xenomorph.

Samus: You don't have the means to handle it.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Think you got enough weapons?

Samus: Overkill is underrated.

Cassie: I like the way you think.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Mom...er, General Blade wants the Metroid.

Samus: It's too dangerous for her or anyone to have.

Cassie: Told her the same thing.

[Third Intro]

Samus: You have the right temperament for bounty hunting, Cassie.

Cassie: I'm good with S-F.

Samus: Offer is still on the table.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Sergeant Cage.

Cassie: You move like you're military.

Samus: Ex-military.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: You are not Kytinn.

Samus: I'm part-Chozo, part-Metroid, with a bit of Phazon thrown in.

D'Vorah: Unamusing and intolterant.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Another bounty hunter.

Samus: Be glad that there's no price for your head.

D'Vorah: Your Metroid is now forfeit.

[Third Intro]

Samus: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: My children hunger...

Samus: So does the Baby.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: There is a greater threat to the realms.

D'Vorah: None more so that This One.

Samus: You've never met a Xenomorph.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: You have not met anything the likes of Us.

Samus: With my career, I'm hard to impress.

Ermac: We shall show you the error of your ways.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Samus Aran.

Samus: First time dealing with a telepath.

Ermac: And it will be your last.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Ermac.

Ermac: You do not know about the threat that Outworld faces.

Samus: Actually, it's why I'm here.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Your Emperor can't win against the Xenomorph.

Ermac: Kotal Kahn is strong.

Samus: Brute strength isn't going to cut it.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Hey there, little lady.

Samus: You're nowhere near my level, Black.

Erron: Guess this means we won't ve friends.

[Second Intro]

Erron: A fellow bounty hunter.

Samus: Like you, I go where the money is.

Erron: My kind of woman.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Erron Black.

Erron: Think you can keep up with me?

Samus: With and without the Power Suit.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: I thought you died.

Erron: Came close on several occasions.

Samus: Be careful, lest your luck runs out.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Metal Lady no stronger than We! (Torr roars)

Samus: I'd get a better challenge from Ridley.

Ferra: Crush Metal Lady!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Metal Lady got nice eyes! (Torr roars)

Samus: You're not taking my eyes.

Ferra: No choice for you! We collect!

[Third Intro]

Samus: What now?

Ferra: Bad monsters hurt Big Boss!

Samus: I'm on the right track, then.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Where's Kotal Kahn, Ferra?

Ferra: Big Boss dead! Bad monster kill him!

Samus: It's nearby...

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: You resort to trickery to win?

Samus: I punch above my weight without the armor.

Goro: It will not matter once you are dead!

[Second Intro]

Samus: Goro.

Goro: A pathetic little beast you have.

Samus: Yet, Daegon desires it all the same.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Now that is some serious tech.

Samus: Given my job, it's a requirement.

Jacqui: Show me more.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: My dad's stronger than you.

Samus: Can he lift 66 tons without the Power Suit?

Jacqui: You win.

[Third Intro]

Samus: There is a great threat on the horizon.

Jacqui: We got the Netherrealm under control.

Samus: I meant the Xenomorphs.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Specialist Briggs.

Jacqui: General Blade wants to have a word with you.

Samus: A polite way of saying, "Hand over the Metroid."

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Samus: Why me?

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

Samus: Scanning...the X parasite?!

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Samus: Wandered off the beaten path, Major?

Jax: I'm no longer with the military.

Samus: After what you went through, I don't blame you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Samus: Can't let the Space Pirates get to you.

Jax: Quan Chi wants your soul.

Samus: He's gonna be disappointed.

[Third Intro]

Jax: That thing you have is dangerous.

Samus: The Baby is no threat.

Jax: Sonya would disagree.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Stop right there.

Samus: I take no orders from a dead man.

Jax: You will be joining me shortly.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Got a job for you.

Samus: Then I'm your girl.

Johnny: First, show me that you're the real deal.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Overkill, much?

Samus: Your daughter said the same thing.

Johnny: The both of you should get along just fine then.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Is your Metroid house-broken?

Samus: More or less.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Your ex-wife isn't getting the Baby.

Johnny: Sonya's a bit stubborn.

Samus: A miracle your marriage lasted as long as it did.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: The Space Pirates have a price on your head.

Samus: Guess what? S-F does as well.

Kano: (spits) Too bad you ain't gonna cash out.

[Second Intro]

Kano: Samus.

Samus: The Baby isn't a toy.

Kano: (spits) No, it's my payday.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Mercenary scum.

Kano: We're not so different, love.

Samus: I don't indulge in sadism.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You're not getting the Metroid.

Kano: So we're doin' this the hard way then?

Samus: For me, this will be very easy.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: S-F needs to ensure that the Baby is no threat.

Samus: I'm a bit...defensive when it comes to the military's intentions.

Kenshi: I honestly don't blame you.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: I heard you have some issues with the Red Dragon.

Samus: Daegon doesn't know when to quit.

Kenshi: You'll get no argument from me.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Kenshi.

Kenshi: Are the Xenomorphs that big of a threat?

Samus: That and much more.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: The Red Dragon can't get a hold of the Xenomorph.

Kenshi: General Blade agrees with you.

Samus: Then tell her to stay out of the way.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Is there a price on my head?

Samus: I'm merely passing through.

Kitana: I know that this is no coincidence.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You cannot win.

Samus: I may surprise you.

Kitana: You'll be dead by then.

[Third Intro]

Samus: I don't trust you, Kitana.

Kitana: I could care less.

Samus: You will once I kick your teeth in.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Samus: You serve a madman.

Kitana: Quan Chi resurrected me!

Samus: He masterminded your death.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Samus: The Xenomorph is nothing you've ever seen.

Kotal: It has decimated my people.

Samus: That's where I come in.

[Second Intro]

Samus: Your Highness.

Kotal: Will you aid my realm in stopping this threat?

Samus: I'll get it done.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: Samus.

Samus: Your tactics in dealing with the Aliens are ineffective.

Kotal: You have something else in mind.

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: You are not what I expected.

Samus: I get that a lot in my line of work.

Kotal: Now show me what you can do.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: General Blade wants the Metroid.

Samus: As does Kano.

Jin: Only difference is that Sonya won't try and kill you

[Second Intro]

Jin: Samus.

Samus: Looking for a challenge?

Jin: I got some time to kill.

[Third Intro]

Samus: General Blade reminds me of my old C.O.

Jin: Was he a hard-ass like her?

Samus: You have no idea.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You could be a bounty hunter.

Jin: The Shaolin is my home now.

Samus: A shame.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Stay away from my cousin.

Samus: Jin has no interest in being a bounty hunter.

Lao: The Shaolin is no place for him either.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: You are strong.

Samus: Strong enough to plow through you.

Lao: But not strong enough to cheat death.

[Third Intro]

Samus: So you're Kung Lao.

Lao: How did you guess?

Samus: The hat isn't exactly subtle.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Samus: You can't beat me.

Lao: I defeated Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

Samus: And Shao Kahn broke your neck.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Samus: Are you kidding me?

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Samus: I can always use live bait.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You are no warrior.

Samus: In battle, winning is what matters.

Liu: In battle, there is only life and death.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: Samus Aran.

Samus: What the hell happened to you?

Liu: Raiden murdered me.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Were you always this annoying?

Liu: You confuse me with Johnny Cage.

Samus: At least he knows when to shut up.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Samus: Quan Chi and Shinnok played you for a fool.

Liu: You know nothing about me.

Samus: You'd be surprised.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Work for me.

Samus: You can't match my fee.

Mileena: When I spare you, that will be my price.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human...

Samus: Having drunk sex with Mother Brain is repulsive.

Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

[Third Intro]

Samus: Mileena.

Mileena: Earthrealm witch!

Samus: I'm from Zebes, dumbass.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You're a child in a woman's body.

Mileena: A woman with Tarkartan teeth.

Samus: You deserve a spanking.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Samus: Time to hunt.

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

Samus: Come with me, and I'll give you worthy game.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet at last, Samus Aran.

Samus: You have nothing that I want.

Quan Chi: What I want is your soul.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: You challenge one of the Netherrealm?

Samus: The Alien is a bigger threat.

Quan Chi: One that Shinnok will destroy.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You will serve me.

Samus: I serve no one.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You have nothing to offer me.

Quan Chi: Your soul in my service.

Samus: Denied.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You are not from here.

Samus: The Baby gave it away?

Raiden: But are you a threat to Earthrealm?

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Samus Aran.

Samus: Earthrealm is in danger.

Raiden: The situation with the xenomorph is being handled.

[Third Intro]

Samus: All that power and you failed to keep Earthrealm safe.

Raiden: I fear what I become if I lose my way.

Samus: One must do bad things for the greater good.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Raiden.

Raiden: Why are you here?

Samus: I'm on a mission of vengeance.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Reptile: The hunter.

Samus: Your stench gave you away.

Reptile: You shall bathe in my acid!

[Second Intro]

Reptile: Kotal Kahn beseech you for aid!

Samus: It's why I'm here.

Reptile: Prove it.

[Third Intro]

Samus: A Zaterran? Here?

Reptile: You know of my race?

Samus: I know several.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Reptile.

Reptile: You resort to trickery to win?

Samus: That's the pot calling the kettle black.

vs Samus Aran

[First Intro]

Samus 1: What the hell?

Samus 2: You're the SA-X!

Samus 1: SA-X can't speak, idiot.

[Second Intro]

Samus 1: Did the Federation clone me?

Samus 2: They cloned the Baby with no problem.

Samus 1: I wouldn't be surprized.

[Third Intro]

Samus 2: You're a flawed copy of me.

Samus 1: I am the original Samus.

Samus 2: I don't think so.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus 2: The Federation has gone too far in cloning me.

Samus 1: Who says the Federation was responsible?

Samus 2: Not I won't feel bad when I destroy you.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Is there a bounty on my head?

Samus: Bi-Han collected it when he killed you.

Scorpion: Then why are you here?

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Samus Aran.

Samus: Back off, Scorpion.

Scorpion: Your mission will end here!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Samus: I know how it feels to lose a loved one.

Scorpion: What do you know of pain?

Samus: I lost my parents when I was a child.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Samus: Quan Chi must be getting desperate to send you.

Scorpion: You are a threat to his plans.

Samus: I wasn't at first, but if he insists...

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: We meet at last, Samus Aran.

Samus: I got no time for you, fallen one.

Shinnok: That is where you are wrong.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Join me, or die.

Samus: I'll do neither.

Shinnok: Such insolence.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Shinnok.

Shinnok: Your cheap tricks will not save you.

Samus: Heard it all before.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: I'm not impressed.

Shinnok: That will change once you serve me.

Samus: Sorry, but I'm freelance.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: The Metroid is too dangerous.

Samus: The Xenomorphs ravaging Outworld are far worse.

Sonya: Sounds like one of Johnny's movies.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: Hand over the Metroid, Samus.

Samus: The Metroid stays with me, General.

Sonya: You don't have a choice in the matter.

[Third Intro]

Samus: General Blade.

Sonya: The Metroid is too dangerous.

Samus: So is Shinnok's Amulet.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: You're forgetting one thing if you go after the Xenomorph.

Sonya: What exactly is that?

Samus: A good supply of bodybags.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Samus: Keep away from the Baby, please.

Subzero: I am aware of its weakness against the cold.

Samus: Don't say I didn't warn you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Samus: I thought you were a cyborg.

Subzero: Quan Chi restored my body.

Samus: You still got a raw deal.

[Third Intro]

Subzero: Is the Metroid a threat?

Samus: the Xenomorphs are the real threat.

Subzero: We shall see soon enough.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Your time has come, Samus.

Samus: Dying is not on my agenda today.

Subzero: You have no choice in the matter.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: You're human, but...

Samus: I'm complicated.

Takeda: And dangerous.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: Samus.

Samus: You're not ready.

Takeda: I was trained by the grandmaster himself.

[Third Intro]

Samus: Eyes on the prize, Takeda.

Takeda: General Blade doesn't trust you with the Metroid.

Samus: I'm not surprised.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Wrong Takahashi.

Takeda: I'm just as skilled as Father.

Samus: You're ten years early to fight me.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Samus Aran.

Samus: Move aside.

Tanya: You are in no position to make threats.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: So that is the Metroid.

Samus: I know your true nature.

Tanya: A shame that you must die.

[Third Intro]

Samus: The traitor.

Tanya: You know nothing about me.

Samus: The perks of being a bounty hunter.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: I got my eye on you.

Tanya: I am not your enemy.

Samus: The body language says otherwise.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Samus Aran.

Samus: S-F has quite the bounty on the Black Dragon's head.

Tremor: I'll send your head to General Blade instead!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Hand over the Metroid.

Samus: Not a chance in Hell.

Tremor: I shall send you there!

[Third Intro]

Samus: Three down, one to go, Tremor.

Tremor: Kano and the others...?

Samus: Dead, as you shall be.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: Interesting technique.

Tremor: I shall use it to crush you.

Samus: I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Chozo technology can be useful to the Tenkunin.

Samus: You're not getting the Power Suit.

Triborg: We shall take it from you once you're dead.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Objective identified.

Samus: Such primitive technology.

Triborg: We are the ultimate advancement in Tenkunin technology!

[Third Intro]

Samus: Triborg.

Triborg: You know of us?

Samus: Subzero's got a nice price for your head.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: That's extreme, even for me.

Triborg: We are the superior warriors.

Samus: But you lack the soul.

Next Chapter: The High Councilor has brought some backup.


	16. Sixteen: Regime Wonder Woman

**Sixteen: Boss Character – Regime Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince)**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Regime Wonder Woman steps forward and smacks the flat of her blade on her shield three times. When selected, she faces the opponent and twirls her sword before walking away. R. Wonder Woman is accompanying Regime Superman in stopping Dark Raiden from invoking Armageddon. Her target is Kano (from **Mortal Kombat: Desperation** ), due to his crimes of kidnapping and torturing not only Cassie Cage, but also torturing Kevin/Kano Jr. Due to her long life, she's also have some contact with some of the long-lived kombatants.

 **Intro:**

If R. Wonder Woman speaks first, she is securing her Lasso of Truth to her side before arming herself with the sword and shield. If she speaks second, she draws the blade instead.

 **Costumes:**

Prime - Her default costume.

Injustice - Her Amazonian battle dress (i.e., her Regime costume)

Movie - Seen in BvS and Wonder Woman

 **Variations:**

1\. Warrior Queen - Diana's moveset from Injustice 2.

 **X-Ray:**

Amazonian Beatdown - A smack to the face with the bracelet makes the opponent stagger, allowing R. Wonder Woman to snag them by the throat with the Lasso. After yanking them over to her, she backhands them with the shield, breaking their jaw, and propelling them into the air, followed by R.W.W. throwing her shield after them, cracking the skull upon impact. Leaping after them R.W.W. slugs them in the face, knocking them back to the ground, and chucks both sword and shield after them, the sword impaling the heart and the chest cracking the chestplate. Diana lands on the opponent, knocking her weapons out of the opponent, and catches them as she somersaults off the opponent.

 **Fatalities:**

Split Decision - Remember Scorpion's fatality of the same name from Mortal Kombat 9? Well, Diana got it for her own. She slashes through the opponent's torso, then their neck, before kicking the head off their shoulders. As both halves of the body fall to the floor, R.W.W. cleaves the head in two.

Target Practice - Diana utters a war cry. From out of nowhere, a barrage of arrows - fired from Amazon archers -pepper the opponent, with the last one being fired by Diana herself, right at their forehead.

 **Ending:**

Note: fanfic-wise, this ending takes place in Ch.77 of Mortal Kombat: Desperation, only Diana shows up before the Jacqui vs Tasia fight.

(Shot of an injured Cassie resting while Johnny and Sonya explain everything to R. Wonder Woman and R. Superman)

The sight of Cassandra Cage bedridden following two days of intensive torture at the hands of Kano and Raiden made Wonder Woman's blood boil. The fact that Kano took sadistic pleasure in doing the deed and Raiden's betrayal of the Cage family had all but infuriated the Amazon. So much so that Diana demanded from the High Councilor that she would be the one to take down Kano. Superman agreed.

(Shot of Kano being beaten senseless by Wonder Woman. Next shot is of Kano ensnared by Wonder Woman's lasso, and being thrown into a portal.)

Confronting Kano on Shang Tsung's Island during Mortal Kombat, Wonder Woman challenged Kano to kombat. Underestimating his opponent, Kano was soundly beaten. Escape was not an option, as Wonder Woman caught him and sent him through a portal, Kano's comrades watching helplessly as their leader was kidnapped.

(Shot of Kano's mangled, bloodied corpse lying on the floor. Tasia, Jarek, Kobra, and Tremor look at their boss in horror. Daegon, Mavado and Skarlet look amused. Raiden is furious. Shang Tsung, Tanya, and Mileena look worried. Havik is laughing his ass off. Hotaru looks impressed. Kano lost his faceplate, his arms and legs are broken and there is a red spot on his crotch, following Diana emasculating him.)

Diana did not hesitate, nor did she show mercy to Kano when he begged for it. Not even the cybernetic implants Kano had could save him from Diana's vicious torture. In any case, it only made the suffering even worse. The last thing Kano heard before succumbing to his injuries were the words: "Cassandra Cage and your son send their regards."

 **Win Pose:**

Same as her win pose in Injustice 2.

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)

R. Wonder Woman: This should be quite the challenge.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: What kind of demon are you?

(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': I've heard of the atrocities that Kal-El have commited.

R. Wonder Woman: None more worst than what Raiden had done.

Bo': That, I must agree.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Why are you here, Diana?

R. Wonder Woman: Like Kal-El, I'm seeking redemption.

Bo': Redemption is earned, not given.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Still alive, old man?

Bo': I am very hard to kill.

R. Wonder Woman: Your former students don't share your tenacity.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo': Your arrival was unexpected.

R. Wonder Woman: Not like you to turn down a challenge.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You've healed up quite nicely, Cassandra.

Cassie: I have Raven to thank for that.

R. Wonder Woman: Now comes the real test.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I heard how you defeated Shinnok.

Cassie: He was quite the challenge.

R. Wonder Woman: Care to square off against an Amazon?

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: You'd make an excellent Amazon.

Cassie: I'm good where I'm at.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: You're going after Raiden and his forces?

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden's crimes are horrendous.

Cassie: You won't get no argument from me.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Why fight for Raiden, D'Vorah?

D'Vorah: The fallen god is deadlier than Shinnok.

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden's days are numbered.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: Amazon blood shall help my children grow.

R. Wonder Woman: You children shall remain hungry.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: The Amazon.

R. Wonder Woman: Siding with Raiden was a bad move.

D'Vorah: An act of self-preservation from This One.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: The Kryptonian is strong.

R. Wonder Woman: Stronger than Raiden.

D'Vorah: That has yet to be proven.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You don't look too good, J'honn.

Ermac: We are not the pitiful Martian.

R. Wonder Woman: You'd be easier to crush.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Ermac.

Ermac: Are you friend? Or foe?

R. Wonder Woman: For the next few minutes? Definitely foe.

[Third Intro]

Ermac: Diana of Themyscira.

R. Wonder Woman: You serve under another Kahn, I hear.

Ermac: Kotal Kahn is more stable than Mileena.

[Fourth Intro]

Ermac: Raiden is a threat to the realms.

R. Wonder Woman: Kal-El has Raiden covered.

Ermac: Do not underestimate him.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: It's been a while, Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: I see you're still alive, Black.

Erron: And as tough as ever.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: So you're working for Kotal Kahn?

Erron: He pays well enough for me.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Learned anything new, Black?

Erron: I got a couple of new tricks up my sleeve.

R. Wonder Woman: At my age, I'm pretty hard to impress.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Erron Black.

Erron: So...you and I?

R. Wonder Woman: You're not worthy of me.

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Bird Lady help heal Torr! (Torr roars)

R. Wonder Woman: Good to see that your companion has fully recovered.

Ferra: Bad Lightning Hand pay for hurting Torr!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Ferra/Torr no harm Amazon! (Torr roars)

R. Wonder Woman: Kotal Kahn would be very upset if you did.

Ferra: Big Boss want Bad Lightning Hand's head!

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Ferra.

Ferra/Torr: Big Boss want talk!

R. Wonder Woman: The time for talking is over.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Brute strength won't be enough to stop Raiden.

Ferra/Torr: No one stronger than We!

R. Wonder Woman: Don't let Grodd hear you say that.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Your interference ends here, Diana!

R. Wonder Woman: This time, I'll chop off your head instead.

Goro: And I'll crush yours in your hands!

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You betray your queen?

Goro: The Kuatan throne is mine by right!

R. Wonder Woman: Sheeva sends her regards.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You must know that Kano has made you a target.

Jacqui: No way is he gonna torture me like he did to Cassie.

R. Wonder Woman: But will you take a life to save your own?

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Specialist Briggs.

Jacqui: Ready for training.

R. Wonder Woman: Amazonian training is no walk in the park.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: Princess.

R. Wonder Woman: To save lives, lives must be taken.

Jacqui: Killing is a last resort.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: You're just as old as Kitana.

R. Wonder Woman: She has me beat by 5,000 years.

Jacqui: You're not as stuck-up as her either.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Grundy? Is that you?

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)

R. Wonder Woman: A killing machine with no remorse...

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Had a feeling you'd show up.

R. Wonder Woman: You approach me as a foe.

Jax: I have serious trust issues at the moment.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Raiden...my wife...my daughter...

R. Wonder Woman: He will pay. Starting with Kano.

Jax: Make him suffer as I have suffered.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: The Black Dragon wants your daughter, Jax.

Jax: I'll kill Kano if he touches my daughter.

R. Wonder Woman: His life is mine to take.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

R. Wonder Woman: I'm sorry about your wife and daughter, Jax.

Jax: Raiden will pay. They all will.

R. Wonder Woman: I'll be your instrument of vengeance.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: So you're going after Raiden?

R. Wonder Woman: Not even Kal-El was this ruthless under the Regime.

Johnny: Now it's Raiden's turn to squirm.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: No japes out of you, Johnny Cage?

Johnny: Not when my daughter is involved.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You must be proud of your daughter.

Johnny: As any father would.

R. Wonder Woman: Now, this is my fight.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Sonya's told me about you.

R. Wonder Woman: Her views on you were less than impressive.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Your actions towards the Cage family are horrendous.

Kano: I'm good at dishing out torture.

R. Wonder Woman: Now we'll see how well you take it.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I despise men like you.

Kano: I would've been perfect in Superman's regime.

R. Wonder Woman: Daegon is more trustworthy than you.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Soon to be your executioner.

Kano: (spits) Dyin's not on my to-do list today.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Heard you were looking for me.

R. Wonder Woman: And now, I found you.

Kano: (spits) You're gonna wish you haven't, baby.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: A warrior from the bloodline, here?

Kenshi: You know about that?

R. Wonder Woman: The Shaolin aren't the only ones with detailed files.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: A challenge, Kenshi.

Kenshi: Challenge accepted.

R. Wonder Woman: Let's dance.

[Third Intro]

Kenshi: I know what it's like to lose someone.

R. Wonder Woman: Your son still lives.

Kenshi: For a while, he hated my guts.

[Fourth Intro]

Kenshi: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Daegon wants your son.

Kenshi: To torture him for screwing him over.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Kitana.

Kitana: You are here at Delia's request?

R. Wonder Woman: I'm here at Superman's request.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

R. Wonder Woman: Quan Chi has twisted you.

Kitana: You know nothing of the pain I've been though.

R. Wonder Woman: You'd be surprised.

[Third Intro]

Kitana: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: You don't look happy to see me.

Kitana: Not much makes me happy these days.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: I knew Superman would bring you along.

R. Wonder Woman: We have a mutual enemy, Kitana.

Kitana: That is why I do not kill you.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: So you're Kahnum of Outworld.

Kotal: Outworld has prospered under my leadership.

R. Wonder Woman: Mileena thinks differently.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: You honor me with your challenge.

R. Wonder Woman: Show me what you got.

[Third Intro]

Kotal: Raiden has become a threat to the realms.

R. Wonder Woman: It's the reason why Kal-El and I are here.

Kotal: He may be even too powerful for you.

[Fourth Intro]

Kotal: Princess Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Ko'atal.

Kotal: You may address me as Kotal Kahn.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: I've heard of your tribe.

R. Wonder Woman: Mostly exaggerations at best.

Jin: Unless it's confirmed

[Second Intro]

Jin: So the rumors were true.

R. Wonder Woman: Not what you were expecting, right?

Jin: Among many other things.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You fear that Lao would reject you?

Jin: He must not know about my preferences.

R. Wonder Woman: You must tell him sooner than later.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I know of your great ancestor.

Jin: You know of Kung Lao?

R. Wonder Woman: I know many things.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: What is your business here, Kung Lao?

Lao: We have a mutual enemy in the form of Raiden.

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden is Superman's concern.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

R. Wonder Woman: I am sorry about your cousin.

Lao: Kano will pay for murdering Jin!

R. Wonder Woman: Get in line. He's mine.

[Third Intro]

Lao: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Why not make your own path?

Lao: Not until I prove I am better than Liu Kang.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: This is the thanks the Shaolin get from Raiden?!

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden destroyed the White Lotus out of spite.

Lao: Now, I shall avenge their deaths!

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Ugh...and I thought the Joker was insane.

(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

R. Wonder Woman: May the gods grant me strength...

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You enter the Dragon's Lair, Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: That's one hell of a greeting, Liu Kang.

Liu: No. THIS is my greeting.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: The Shaolin...my people...

R. Wonder Woman: I know. You have my condolences.

Liu: I want justice, not condolences.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Heard you hooked up with Kitana, Liu Kang.

Liu: Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?

R. Wonder Woman: More like surprise.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

R. Wonder Woman: This was unexpected.

Liu: It was Raiden who put me here!

R. Wonder Woman: I know. Fujin told me and Kal-El.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Amazon witch!

R. Wonder Woman: Sore that Kal-El refused your advances?

Mileena: I won't be after I kill you.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: How does it feel to be the villain?

R. Wonder Woman: A lot better than what you're feeling.

Mileena: You won't feel anything for long.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: No wonder Kotal Kahn overthrew you.

Mileena: Outworld is my right!

R. Wonder Woman: And just as mad as Shao Kahn.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Mileena.

Mileena: Raiden will destroy all who oppose him!

R. Wonder Woman: He has not fought the likes of Kal-El.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: So...we meet again.

(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)

R. Wonder Woman: I've killed many of your kind in the past.

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: We meet at last, Diana of Themyscira.

R. Wonder Woman: The feeling isn't mutual, necromancer.

Quan Chi: You will respect me once you are dead.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: I already have one princess serving me.

R. Wonder Woman: You won't get this one.

Quan Chi: Oh, but I shall.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I've heard about you, Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: And I, you, Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: I'm much more dangerous than Kitana.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I'll never join you, sorcerer.

Quan Chi: Then your tribe will be destroyed.

R. Wonder Woman: And I know who to blame when that happens.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: What you have told me about my fate disturbs me.

R. Wonder Woman: Which is why you must be dealt with now.

Raiden: I will not make it easy for you.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Am I your enemy, Diana?

R. Wonder Woman: Within the next several days, you will be everyone's enemy.

Raiden: Earthrealm will be protected.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden.

Raiden: I sense the disdain in your voice.

R. Wonder Woman: I feel sorry for what you shall become.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden.

Raiden: You judge me given your past crimes?

R. Wonder Woman: Your crimes will be much worse than mine.

vs Regime Wonder Woman

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman 1: Donna?

R. Wonder Woman 2: I am not our clone.

R. Wonder Woman 1: You're not me, that's for sure.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman 1: Impersonating me again, Clayface.

R. Wonder Woman 2: Don't assume that we are that pathetic fool.

R. Wonder Woman 1: I assume what I please.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman 2: Not everyday that you fight yourself.

R. Wonder Woman 1: Unless you're a clone.

R. Wonder Woman 2: I'm the real Diana.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman 2: Clayface?

R. Wonder Woman 1: Donna?

R. Wonder Woman 2: This is odd.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Syzoth.

Reptile: My race stands at the ready!

R. Wonder Woman: Very good.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Raiden won't see you coming.

Reptile: Both figuratively and literally.

R. Wonder Woman: Deception will be key in winning this war.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: The Zaterrans will fight Raiden.

R. Wonder Woman: They are better for subterfuge.

Reptile: You underestimate my people!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: The Amazon.

R. Wonder Woman: Here at Delia's behest.

Reptile: A fortunate thing that we are allies.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Defecting from Raiden took great courage.

Scorpion: It still isn't enough to purge my crimes.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: I will have satisfaction!

R. Wonder Woman: I've seen what they've done to Takeda.

Scorpion: Daegon is mine!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

R. Wonder Woman: You live once again.

Scorpion: No thanks to Trigon, if you're curious.

R. Wonder Woman: Whatever works, right?

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

R. Wonder Woman: Its...you!

Scorpion: Another of Trigon's minions?

R. Wonder Woman: Worse. I'm the Amazon.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: I'm not impressed.

Shinnok: I am an Elder God.

R. Wonder Woman: Tell that to Darkseid.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Shinnok.

Shinnok: Bow to me and the Amazons shall be spared.

R. Wonder Woman: Your offer is denied.

[Third Intro]

Shinnok: You place your tribe at risk with your refusal.

R. Wonder Woman: The Amazons will fight you to the bitter end.

Shinnok: I am certain they shall.

[Fourth Intro]

Shinnok: Why fight against me?

R. Wonder Woman: I seek redemption for my crimes.

Shinnok: Only death shall grant you absolution.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: What had happened to your daughter was not your fault.

Sonya: My lack of judgment is what got her kidnapped.

R. Wonder Woman: Let me be the instrument of your vengeance.

[Second Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: General Blade.

Sonya: You're going after Kano?

R. Wonder Woman: He will rue the day that he joined forces with Raiden.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: Is it true about Superman?

R. Wonder Woman: He lost both his wife and unborn son to the Joker.

Sonya: Guess I should treat Johnny a little better.

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: We meet again, Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: I wish that it was under better circumstances.

Sonya: We appreciate the help.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Give my thanks to Raven for healing me.

R. Wonder Woman: You need to be at your best.

Subzero: Raiden must answer for his crimes.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Do you not recognize me?

R. Wonder Woman: You have succumbed to your wounds.

Subzero: But I live again.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Grandmaster.

Subzero: Raiden will kill us all.

R. Wonder Woman: Superman will not fail in his task.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

R. Wonder Woman: Are you friend? Or foe?

Subzero: I am not your enemy, Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Your movements says otherwise.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: You're not human.

R. Wonder Woman: I was created and given life by Zeus himself.

Takeda: Pray that he's not as crazy as Raiden...

[Second Intro]

Takeda: "Either die a hero..."

R. Wonder Woman: "Or live long enough to be the villain."

Takeda: Something that you already know.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: What price will you pay for Jacqui?

Takeda: I'd protect her with my life.

R. Wonder Woman: She as chosen wisely.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Heard you got promoted, Takeda.

Takeda: Made Chujin by the Grandmaster himself.

R. Wonder Woman: Ranks are nothing if you can't back it up.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: I love a woman with power.

R. Wonder Woman: Mileena has no power.

Tanya: She is a means to an end.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Diana.

R. Wonder Woman: Shall we?

Tanya: You will not like the outcome of this battle.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Tanya.

Tanya: Seeking to replace Lois in Kal-El's bed?

R. Wonder Woman: He can have me if he wanted me.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You would not last one day with the Regime.

Tanya: What makes you say that?

R. Wonder Woman: Loyalty is what you undeniably lack.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: You killed Kano!

R. Wonder Woman: I see it as delivering justice.

Tremor: Now I shall avenge his death!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: What have you done?!

R. Wonder Woman: Kano is not as untouchable as he likes to think.

Tremor: You will die for this!

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Bastard version of Clayface.

Tremor: Raiden has put a price on your head!

R. Wonder Woman: I know. Jarek and Tasia both failed to cash in.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Tremor.

Tremor: Lord Raiden has ordered your termination.

R. Wonder Woman: An insignificant god compared to what I've faced.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Target confirmed.

R. Wonder Woman: Cyborg would have a field day with you.

Triborg: He is our next target.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: The Amazon tribe shall submit to our process.

R. Wonder Woman: They will fight you to the bitter end.

Triborg: Death is also inevitable.

[Third Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: You lack compassion.

Triborg: Compassion is a human weakness.

R. Wonder Woman: I'm no human.

[Fourth Intro]

R. Wonder Woman: Triborg.

Triborg: The Red Dragon has ordered your termination.

R. Wonder Woman: Not today.

 **Next Chapter: SURPRISE!**


	17. Seventeen: Batman (Bruce Wayne)

**Seventeen: Boss Character: Batman (Bruce Wayne)**

 **Character Select:**

If highlighted, Batman steps forward and cracks his knuckles. If selected he adjusts his gauntlets before walking away.

This version of Batman is the Injustice version (and an alternative plan in which R. Supes and the Regime didn't wreck D. Raiden and gang). Turns out that someone from Mortal Kombat: Desperation has raided Scarecrow's hideout in Slaughter Swamp and stole Scarecrow's stash of Fear Toxin, while at the same time leaving Deadshot as the sole survivor of the raid (as witnessed by Black Canary, Harley Quinn and Green Arrow), and Batman has chased the perpetrator to Earthrealm. The person responsible and their reasoning will shock you. Batman now seeks to send him (or her) to Arkham...if he can survive the mystery person's allies.

 **Intro:**

If Batman speaks - and appears - first, he swoops down in the midst a swawm of bats, who disperse. If Batman speaks second, he appears in a plume of smoke.

 **Costumes:**

Injustice 2: Batman's default costume.

Insurgency: Batman's Insurgency costume from Injustice 1.

Telltale: Batman's Telltale costume.

Cyborg: Batman's Cyborg appearance (seen in Superman's Story Mode ending in Injustice 2)

 **Variations:**

Dark Knight - Batman's moveset from Injustice 2.

 **X-Ray:**

Knightfall - Similar to Liu Kang's X-ray as Bats unleashes a barrage of blows that break the opponent's ribcage and neck. He finishes off by using his grappling hook to propel himself foot-first into the opponent's skull.

 **Fatalities:**

Off The Top - Batman fires his grappling hook at the opponent face, impaling them and yanks them to him. The resulting backflip kick decapitates them as their body falls to the ground.

Just The Tip - Batman uses the opponent for target practice with several razor-sharp Batarangs, with the last one scalping the top of the opponent's skull, exposing their brain. The body keels over while Bruce catches the final Batarang.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Green Arrow, Black Canary and Harley Quinn watching the raid at Slaughter Swamp. We see Deadshot injured, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy dead among the mooks. The culprit? A certain blonde general we all know very well. Said blonde general watches as her men steal all of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin)

Bruce Wayne is no stranger to desperation. After all, it had been one desperate act on his end which helped topple Superman's One Earth Government. However, as Harley Quinn, Green Arrow and Black Canary witnessed, the perpetrators who attacked Scarecrow's hideout in Slaughter Swamp and left not only left Ivy and Scarecrow dead were not remnants of the Regime, but rather elite special forces led by General Sonya Blade herself. Once again donning the mantle of Batman, Bruce pursues Sonya to Earthrealm.

(Shot of Johnny Cage, Vera Briggs, and Kira explaining the events of Desperation to Batman, Canary and Green Arrow as Cassie and Kevin rest and recover in their beds)

Sonya had been anticipating Batman's arrival, which is why she had her men bring Batman and his allies to her ex-husband, who had given Batman a rundown of the events, starting from Shinnok's defeat, Raiden's corruption, the kidnapping and torture of Cassandra Cage, the near-destruction of the Lin Kuei, and the destruction of Li Mei's village. The cowardice of the Elder Gods in the face of Raiden's crimes had been the final straw for Sonya. Despite the sympathy he had felt towards Sonya and her family and allies, Batman wouldn't be denied.

(Shang Tsung's Island. We hear gunfire as Sonya's S-F troops mop up what remains of Raiden's forces. Li Mei is seen running Hotaru through with his own naginata. Daegon is slain by Kenshi as Delia/Jade watches with sadness. Goro is ripped apart by Kotal Kahn. Raiden lies dead at Fujin's feet. And Sonya has just blown Kano's brains out with her pistol.)

Batman had to admit that Sonya's plan was genius. Using Scarecrow's Fear Toxin - reinforced by Kotal Kahn and Delia's sorcery - in a sneak attack during Mortal Kombat to drive Raiden and his forces mad and attack one another, then move in and wipe out the stragglers. Upon arriving at Shang Tsung's island fortress, the deed was already done. Raiden's forces stood no chance against Scarecrow's toxin, and Sonya took advantage. While her actions saved the realms, Sonya had to answer for the deaths of Ivy and Scarecrow. But due to her allies and friends, that in itself, proved to be a problem even for Batman.

 **Win Pose:**

Batman flings his cape back as he looks down on the fallen opponent. "Stay down."

 **Banter:**

vs Alien

[First Intro]  
(The Alien drops down and extends its arm blades)  
Batman: I know how to beat you.

[Second Intro]  
Batman: I've planned for everything except for this.  
(Alien hisses)

vs Batman

[First Intro]

Batman 1: Impersonating me again, Clayface?  
Batman 2: I'm the real Bruce Wayne.  
Batman 1: I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Batman 1: This way, we both win.  
Batman 2: How so?  
Batman 1: You take Selina, I'll take Talia.

[Third Intro]

Batman 2: This is weird.  
Batman 1: We've seen worse.  
Batman 2: But this tops the list.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman 2: We should've thought of this long ago.  
Batman 1: To discredit Superman when he exposed us?  
Batman 2: And to put a black eye on the Regime.

vs Bo' Rai Cho

[First Intro]

Bo': No realm deserves subjugation, Mr. Wayne.  
Batman: And this justifies Sonya's actions?  
Bo': While questionable, Sonya Blade has saved countless lives.

[Second Intro]

Bo': Go home to you own realm, Mr. Wayne.  
Batman: Sonya deserves a cell in Arkham.  
Bo': Her former spouse and daughter would disagree.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Master Bo'.  
Bo': It will not be easy to repatriate General Blade.  
Batman: I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: This isn't up for debate, Master Bo'.  
Bo': Your actions in punishing General Blade are no better than Raiden's.  
Batman: Her actions left people dead.

vs Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Batman: I'm sorry for what you've endured under Kano.  
Cassie: Yet you want to arrest my mother.  
Batman: Ivy and Scarecrow's deaths can't go unanswered.

[Second Intro]

Batman: You're as incorrigible as Damian.  
Cassie: A better dad would've made time for his child.  
Batman: A better son would've earned my time.

[Third Intro]

Cassie: Go home, Wayne.  
Batman: Not without your mother.  
Cassie: It always has to be the hard way.

[Fourth Intro]

Cassie: I heard Bane broke your back.  
Batman: That he did.  
Cassie: Leave Mom alone, or I'll break your balls.

vs D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: You locked away the Kryptonian.  
Batman: Superman was too dangerous to be left free.  
D'Vorah: This One sees your compassion as a weakness.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: Your body shall provide food for my children.  
Batman: They'll be going to bed hungry.  
D'Vorah: Your son shall be next for This One's feast.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You'd spring Superman if you had the chance.  
D'Vorah: This One respects strength.  
Batman: More like insanity.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: The toxin didn't affect you, D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: This One is immune to all poisons.  
Batman: Consider yourself lucky.

vs Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: We know your greatest fear, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: Enlighten me, Ermac.  
Ermac: Your greatest fear is that of failure.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: You seek General Blade.  
Batman: She killed Ivy and Scarecrow.  
Ermac: Her family will fight for her.

[Third Intro]

Batman: I've dealt with telepaths before.  
Ermac: Our power dwarfs that of the Manhunter.  
Batman: Which means I know how to stop you

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Who do you serve.  
Ermac: We serve Kotal Kahn.  
Batman: You have poot choice in masters.

vs Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: The Batman.  
Batman: You're not related to Floyd Lawton, are you?  
Erron: I just might be.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Raiden is a threat to all the realms.  
Batman: And what if he isn't stopped?  
Erron: One word: Armageddon.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You're no better than Deadshot.  
Erron: Not all of us were born rich, Wayne.  
Batman: Being the villain is a choice.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Erron Black.  
Erron: Ready to eat lead?  
Batman: You're gonna need more than that.

vs Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Cape Man no take Blonde Lady! (Torr roars)  
Batman: Blonde Lady killed two people.  
Ferra: Blonde Lady stopped Bad Lightning Hand!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Torr snap Cape Man's back! (Torr roars)  
Batman: Third time won't be the charm, Ferra.  
Ferra: Ferra/Torr take Cape Man's eyes as bonus!

[Third Intro]

Batman: You attacked Canary.  
Ferra: Arrow Man stopped We from collecting Bird Lady's eyes!  
Batman: Dinah's attached to those eyes.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Ferra/Torr.  
Ferra: Bird Lady's screams hurt We.  
Batman: Can't say Dinah didn't warn you.

vs Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Do you know what Sonya Blade has done?!  
Batman: I'm very aware.  
Goro: I've lost my chance to reclaim my throne!

[Second Intro]

Batman: Goro.  
Goro: I will crush you in one blow.  
Batman: Do your worst.

vs Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: Stop right there, Wayne.  
Batman: You think you can win against me?  
Jacqui: Tasia thought the same way as well.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: Ivy and Scarecrow were in the way.  
Batman: That's something that Damian would say.  
Jacqui: Only I'm not a homicidal maniac.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Raiden and Kano need to be taken in.  
Jacqui: They're both mad dogs that need to be put down.  
Batman: Superman thought the same with the Joker.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: There's a reason why we don't kill, Jacqueline.  
Jacqui: Says the man who didn't stop Joker from nuking Metropolis.  
Batman: You've no right to judge me.

vs Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]  
Batman: This nightmare ends now.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]  
(Jason walks in and yanks his machete from the teenager's corpse)  
Batman: You're not Grundy.

vs Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: You're not seeing the bigger picture.  
Batman: You're not seeing that Sonya killed two people.  
Jax: People tend to die in war.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: You can't protect anyone.  
Batman: Doesn't mean that I'll stop trying.  
Jax: You'll fail here as you failed Superman.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You actually condone Sonya's actions, Jax?  
Jax: Given what Raiden had done, I don't blame her.  
Batman: That's not helping her case.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Batman: You were a good man once, Jax.  
Jax: So was Superman.  
Batman: I lost my friend that day.

vs Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Batman: Your ex-wife is no better than Superman.  
Johnny: Superman didn't kidnap and torture our daughter.  
Batman: You still support her.

[Second Intro]

Batman: I know you and Sonya are protecting your daughter...  
Johnny: As well as billions of lives.  
Batman: Sonya must face justice for her actions.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: Wanna know the difference between you and my ex, Bats?  
Batman: Humor me.  
Johnny: You're just a scared kid trying to stop two bullets.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: You don't know the whole story, Wayne.  
Batman: I know enough.  
Johnny: Still can't let you take Sonya.

vs Kano

[First Intro]

Batman: So you survived Scarecrow's gas...  
Kano: Barely.  
Batman: Surrender and I won't hand you over to General Blade.

[Second Intro]

Batman: Better be glad I found you and not Dinah.  
Kano: What's she gonna do to me?  
Batman: (deadpan) She'll scream.

[Third Intro]

Kano: Scarecrow's gas wiped out my meal ticket!  
Batman: Thank General Blade for that.  
Kano: (spits) Cassie's gonna pay double for that.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Selina's a nice little piece, ain't she?  
Batman: You stay away from her.  
Kano: (spits) Did I touch a nerve, mate?

vs Kenshi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Raiden must be stopped, Bruce.  
Batman: Sonya's actions are no different than his.  
Kenshi: Only difference is that we're saving lives.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: This isn't your fight, Batman.  
Batman: Sonya made it my fight when she killed Scarecrow and Ivy.  
Kenshi: More like doing you a favor.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Help me in stopping Sonya.  
Kenshi: She's the hero of this story.  
Batman: Every villain is the hero of their own story.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Suchin would be disappointed in you, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Don't try and guilt trip me, Wayne.  
Batman: Maybe you'll relent to force.

vs Kitana

[First Intro]

Batman: You once fought honorably, Princess.  
Kitana: Being a revenant changed that.  
Batman: There's still good in you.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Batman: I see no difference between you and Diana, Kitana.  
Kitana: That Amazon is nothing compared to me.  
Batman: Yet, she's still alive.

[Third Intro]

Kitana: I have my own issues with the Cage family.  
Batman: Then why fight against me?  
Kitana: Sonya's actions have saved the realms.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Still alive, Bruce Wayne?  
Batman: You know me. I never quit.  
Kitana: Seems I'll be doing Kal-El a favor.

vs Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: You do not condone General Blade's actions.  
Batman: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow are dead because of her.  
Kotal: Kill two to save billions.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: Begone from this place, wastrel.  
Batman: Make me.  
Kotal: Your heart shall beat in my hand.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Your Highness.  
Kotal: You stand in the way of the realms' survival.  
Batman: All I want is one woman.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Stand down, Kotal Kahn.  
Kotal: You have eyes, yet you do not see the true threat.  
Batman: Sonya Blade's crimes must not go unanswered.

vs Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Batman: You're no Oliver Queen.  
Jin: I know. I'm better.  
Batman: Ollie would disagree.

[Second Intro]

Batman: Your boss is a criminal.  
Jin: Raiden and Kano did more worst than Sonya.  
Batman: That's beside the point.

[Third Intro]

Jin: "Die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain."  
Batman: Cassandra's mother is the villain here.  
Jin: Everyone else would disagree with that claim.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: I thought you'd be taller.  
Batman: I thought you've reformed.  
Jin: It's why I joined the Shaolin.

vs Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: I've heard the stories about you.  
Batman: And what do they say about me?  
Lao: You're nothing more than a billionaire Hotaru.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Raiden is a threat to friend as well as foe.  
Batman: And Sonya isn't?  
Lao: Her crimes are mediocre compared to the atrocities Raiden has wrought.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You have your own issues with Sonya Blade.  
Lao: Her actions saved us all.  
Batman: At the cost of innocent lives.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Batman: Your crimes as a revenant are unforgivable.  
Lao: So were Poison Ivy and Scarecrow's.  
Batman: You and your friends are just the same.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]  
Batman: I'd steer clear of Dinah if I were you.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]  
(Leatherface waves the chainsaw over his head)  
Batman: Real subtle.

vs Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You should let this go, Bruce.  
Batman: I thought you were more honorable than that.  
Liu: I'm much more pragmatic.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You've no idea what you're getting yourself into.  
Batman: You think I haven't planned for this?  
Liu: Consider this the proverbial wrench in your plans.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Liu Kang.  
Liu: Raiden is the bigger threat, not Sonya.  
Batman: You can't stop me from bringing her in.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Batman: What happened to you?  
Liu: I got Raiden to thank for my death.  
Batman: You can't blame him for everything.

vs Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Fresh meat...  
Batman: You're no Selina.  
Mileena: I'll make you forget about her...

[Second Intro]

Mileena: I was forced to kill my father!  
Batman: Fear Toxin has that effect on people.  
Mileena: I'll take your head alongside that Earthrealm witch!

[Third Intro]

Batman: I've no quarrel with you, Mileena.  
Mileena: Then I'll play with Selina.  
Batman: Big mistake.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: The toxin's effects linger in you.  
Mileena: I will take back my throne!  
Batman: Not today.

vs Predator

[First Intro]  
Batman: This is the rematch.  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)  
Batman: The hunter becomes the hunted.

vs Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Your fealty in exchange for Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: You can take your offer and shove it.  
Quan Chi: Then you will join him in death.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Even now, you are blind to the facts.  
Batman: Which is?  
Quan Chi: Your inevitable death.

[Third Intro]

Batman: How did you break free of the Elder Gods' spell?  
Quan Chi: I merely bided my time until the perfect moment.  
Batman: We'll see how you like the Phantom Zone.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: You seek the Anti-Life Equation.  
Quan Chi: All are equal in death.  
Batman: Not while I'm still standing.

vs Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here?  
Batman: To stop you from making a mistake.  
Raiden: The Jinsei must be purged.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: You don't belong here.  
Batman: My obligations don't end at my dimension.  
Raiden: I am Earthrealm's guardian.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Your fate is not looking good.  
Raiden: I do not adhere to Doctor Fate's suggestions.  
Batman: Which is why I'm here.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Your corruption is inevitable, Raiden.  
Raiden: I will fight it with all that I have.  
Batman: Which is why you'll fail in the end.

vs Reptile

[First Intro]

Batman: You can't hide from me.  
Reptile: I don't fear you.  
Batman: You will.

[Second Intro]

Batman: Lost a bit of weight, Croc?  
Reptile: I am a true Zaterran!  
Batman: If Selina sees you, you're luggage.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: The Batman.  
Batman: Kotal Kahn sends a second-rate henchman after me?  
Reptile: The Kahnum knows my worth!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: You are not welcome here!  
Batman: What's the worst you can do?  
Reptile: I'll melt your limbs from your body!

vs Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I've seen first-hand of Raiden's crimes.  
Batman: You've participated in them as well.  
Scorpion: Much to my shame.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Batman.  
Batman: You think I'm scared of a little fire?  
Scorpion: Try hellfire.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Batman: Why do you support General Blade, Hanzo?  
Scorpion: Raiden threatened my student and his girlfriend.  
Batman: I can see why.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Batman: You think I haven't planned for this?  
Scorpion: Even you did not see this coming.  
Batman: You'd be surprised.

vs Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Damian sends his regards.  
Batman: He never could kill me.  
Shinnok: Which is where I come in.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Like Raiden, you failed to save the ones you love.  
Batman: Doesn't mean that I won't stop fighting.  
Shinnok: Until you serve me.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Your actions cost many of Raiden's champions.  
Shinnok: Better for them to serve me than Raiden.  
Batman: Now Raiden is the threat.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Your son despises you, Batman.  
Batman: The Regime can have him.

vs Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: You're here to arrest me?  
Batman: I'd prefer you surrender, General.  
Sonya: I don't think so.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: I knew you'd come, Bruce.  
Batman: You killed Ivy and Scarecrow.  
Sonya: They should've been put down years ago.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You're under arrest, General.  
Sonya: What I did was necessary to save the realms.  
Batman: Was it justice, or vengeance?

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: I'm taking you to Arkham, Sonya.  
Sonya: Not on your best day, Wayne.  
Batman: Your allies can't help you here.

vs Subzero

[First Intro]

Batman: What Raiden has done to your clan...  
Subzero: Yet, you want to arrest General Blade for saving us all.  
Batman: Her good deed does not outweigh her crimes.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Batman: Ivy and Scarecrow could've been rehabilitated.  
Subzero: Not everyone can be saved, Mr. Wayne.  
Batman: Like Bi-Han, for example?

[Third Intro]

Subzero: The blood of my clan demands justice.  
Batman: What about justice for Ivy and Scarecrow?  
Subzero: Don't preach to me about your failures.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: You will feel the chill of winter.  
Batman: I've been through worse.  
Subzero: Snart and Fries are nothing compared to me.

vs Takeda

[First Intro]

Takeda: (in Japanese) It's shameful that someone like you wants to see General Blade punished than rewarded.  
Batman: (also in Japanese) You're shaming yourself, your father and teacher by supporting her.  
Takeda: (in English)...Dammit.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: You should know that bad things must be done for the greater good.  
Batman: What do you call Sonya's actions?  
Takeda: Averting Armageddon.

[Third Intro]

Batman: You're fighting for the wrong team, Takeda.  
Takeda: You're going after the wrong person.  
Batman: Sonya needs to be brought to justice.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: You managed to get past Ollie and Dinah.  
Takeda: It was easy.  
Batman: Now comes the hard part.

vs Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: I like powerful men.  
Batman: You're damaged goods, Tanya.  
Tanya: I prefer to remain on the winning side.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Sonya Blade is a madwoman.  
Batman: And what do you call Mileena?  
Tanya: A means to an end.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Even Talia finds you untrustworthy.  
Tanya: As does your son.  
Batman: That boy is dead to me.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Your name is synonymous with treachery.  
Tanya: You truly are the World's Greatest Detective.  
Batman: No, you're just easy.

vs Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: My friends...Jarek...Tasia...!  
Batman: I see the madness left behind by Scarecrow's toxin left in you.  
Tremor: I KILLED THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Scarecrow is a dead man!  
Batman: Sonya's beaten you to it.  
Tremor: She will be the next one to go!

[Third Intro]

Batman: Tremor.  
Tremor: Stay away from me!  
Batman: Snap out of it!

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Surrender and you'll be transported to Arkham.  
Tremor: I'd rather die than rot in a prison cell!  
Batman: Be careful what you wish for.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: We seek the one called Victor Stone.  
Batman: You're not getting near Cyborg.  
Triborg: His Mother Box technology shall be assimilated.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Compassion is a human weakness.  
Batman: So is arrogance.  
Triborg: It will make you easier to crush.

[Third Intro]

Batman: Triborg.  
Triborg: Braniac's technology will be useful for the Tenkunin.  
Batman: You're not getting it.

[Fourth Intro]

Batman: Sonya sent you after me?  
Triborg: Daegon demands your head.  
Batman: You'll return to him disappointed.

 **Next Chapter: Dark Raiden vs Everyone! Again?!**


	18. Eightteen: Dark Raiden vs Everyone 2

**Eighteen: Dark Raiden vs Everyone! Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: Here we go again...

vs Gill

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: You don't belong here, Gill.  
Gill: You have failed this realm, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: The Elder God's fear me.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Urien was defiant to the bitter end.  
Gill: We did not see eye-to-eye, but he was my brother.  
D. Raiden: I hope you give me a better challenge than he did.

[Third Intro]

Gill: Kano's interest in Kolin disturbs me.  
D. Raiden: He anticipates his 'playtime' with the Russian.  
Gill: Men like him have no place in my utopia.

[Fourth Intro]

Gill: Your actions have alienated your former allies.  
D. Raiden: They are a threat to my ambition.  
Gill: And you wonder why they flocked to my side.

vs Damian Wayne

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: The worst thing that can happen to a parent is losing a child.  
Damian: Not very subtle with your threat, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: I am a man of action.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Your talents are wasted in your current company.  
Damian: After what you did to your former allies? No thanks.  
D. Raiden: A pity that Gotham will pay the price.

[Third Intro]

Damian: I'm seriously reconsidering Father's no-kill rule.  
D. Raiden: You cannot kill a god, Damian Wayne.  
Damian: Shinnok won't be the only God reduced to a head.

[Fourth Intro]

Damian: I know the truth about my mother.  
D. Raiden: Talia al Ghul was a threat. Kano did his job.  
Damian: Godslayer is looking very good on my resume.

vs Fujin

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: Why are you here, Fujin?  
Fujin: You must put a stop to this madness, Raiden!  
D. Raiden: It is not madness to protect Earthrealm!

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: I will defend Earthrealm, even if it means killing you.  
Fujin: Then the Raiden I knew is truly dead!  
D. Raiden: As you soon shall be.

[Third Intro]

Fujin: You have tortured Cassandra's family enough.  
D. Raiden: They along with their allies will continue to suffer.  
Fujin: Do that and they will have nothing to lose.

[Fourth Intro]

Fujin: I don't fear you.  
D. Raiden: You should, Fujin.  
Fujin: You should fear your former champions.

vs Magik:

[First Intro]

Magik: You're not so tough, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: What gives you that idea?  
Magik: Thor knocked your ass out.

[Second Intro]

Magik: Hand the Amulet over, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: And what will you do if I don't comply?  
Magik: Quoting you, 'There are fates worse than death.'

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: The foolish little sorceress stands before me.  
Magik: Fujin sends his regards.  
D. Raiden: I'll send your corpse back after Kano is done with you.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: All that you love will suffer for you defiance, Illyana.  
Magik: You have no idea just how dangerous my friends can be.  
D. Raiden: Your mutant friends are no match for a god.

vs Jin Kazama

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: Ling Xiayou is...'entertaining' Kano and his thugs.  
Jin: Big mistake in involving her.  
D. Raiden: Both your mother and Asuka will suffer next.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Join me, and your parents will be spared.  
Jin: Never, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: So be it.

[Third Intro]

Jin: The Black Dragon were no match for the Tekken Force.  
D. Raiden: In chess, the pawns go first.  
Jin: Wait till you see what I got for Daegon.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Your mad dog...Xiayou...Kano, he...  
D. Raiden: Xiayou screamed for you as Kano had his fun with her.  
Jin: What happens next is on you.

vs Samus Aran

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: The Metroid will not save you.  
Samus: Back off, or you'll be the Baby's next meal.  
D. Raiden: You and that abomination will die screaming.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: You dare challenge me?  
Samus: I got bigger fish to fry than a mad god.  
D. Raiden: I shall send you to Kano once I'm done with you.

[Third Intro]

Samus: The Elder Gods have placed a bounty on your head.  
D. Raiden: The Elder Gods fear me.  
Samus: Enough for them to be a bit pragmatic.

[Fourth Intro]

Samus: I regret to inform you the demise of Kano and Daegon.  
D. Raiden: What have you done?!  
Samus: Power Bombs are so overkill.

vs Regime Wonder Woman

[First Intro]

D. Raiden: A shame that you do not fight for me, Diana.  
R.W.W.: I fight for a greater cause than yours.  
D. Raiden: No cause is greater than the defense of Earthrealm.

[Second Intro]

D. Raiden: Both you and Li Mei have one thing in common.  
R.W.W.: Enlighten me, Raiden.  
D. Raiden: Like her, you failed to save your home.

[Third Intro]

R.W.W.: Raiden.  
D. Raiden: What you have done to Kano was not exactly subtle.  
R.W.W.: Compliments of Kevin and the Cage family.

[Fourth Intro]

R.W.W.: I've killed gods before.  
D. Raiden: And I've killed their chosen champions before.  
R.W.W.: There are no other gods like me.

vs Batman

[First Intro]

Batman: Kidnapping Cassandra Cage was a bad decision.  
D. Raiden: Her parents would behave themselves as long as Cassandra was alive.  
Batman: Now you've pushed Sonya too far.

[Second Intro]

Batman: You're no better than Superman.  
D. Raiden: Earthrealm will be defended at all costs, Bruce Wayne.  
Batman: I stand corrected; you're worse than Superman.

[Third Intro]

D. Raiden: Selina and Dinah will pay for your interference.  
Batman: You stay away from them.  
D. Raiden: Once I'm done with the both of them, your beloved city is next.

[Fourth Intro]

D. Raiden: No...stay away!  
Batman: Still under the Fear Toxin.  
D. Raiden: You should be dead, Shinnok!

Next Chapter: Hmm...a biracial character. Who can it be...? You will be very surprised.


	19. Nineteen: Jill Valentine

**Nineteen: Jill Valentine**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Jill steps forward, Samurai Edge in her hands. When selected, she aims her Samurai Edge Beretta at the opponent before holstering the weapon and walking away. Yes, Jill is biracial (French dad, Japanese mom). After the Kijuju Incident, Jill is back in the game. She is investigating the Black Dragon alongside S-F. Turns out Kano is interested in breaking into the bioterrorism market and that is something that Jill and the B.S.A.A. can't risk taking following the Arias incident. Oh, and both her and Chris are dating. And her appearance is her RE5 version (pale skin, blonde hair, save for her S.T.A.R.S. and Last Escape/Nemesis costumes).

 **Intro:**

If Jill speaks first, she is loading her Samurai Edge, followed by her holstering it. If she speaks second, she rotates her neck muscles ala Black Canary from Injustice 2.

 **Costumes:**

Revelations - Jill's Revelations costume.

Kijuju - Brainwashed Jill's costume from Resident Evil 5.

S.T.A.R.S. - The iconic S.T.A.R.S. costume.

Last Escape - the infamous bustier and miniskirt seen in Nemesis/Last Escape.

 **Variations:**

1\. Evasion - Jill's moveset from Marvel vs Capcom 2 only she's upgraded to summoning Crimson Heads and Hunters (replacing the Zombies and the Zombie Dogs and Crows)

2\. Heavy Weaponry - Incorporates the Shotgun from Resident Evil 3 and the Grenade Launcher (Explosive, Freeze and Flame)

3\. Brainwashed - Jill's moveset from Marvel vs Capcom 3/Resident Evil 5.

 **X-Ray:**

T-Type: Jill backflips, dropping a stun grenade. If the attack connects, the Nemesis T-Type then drops down from the ceiling. Wrapping one tentacle around the opponent's ankle, Nemmy slams them five times into the ground, the final impact causing their skull and neck to break. Then Nemmy chucks the opponent into the air, and smashes his rocket launcher into their back, breaking that. The rocket shot was overkill as he departs.

 **Fatalities:**

One Dangerous Zombie - Before the opponent - or Jill - can do anything, they are blindsighted by a zombified, grenade-laden Forest Speyer, who begins to eat them alive. Jill fires her Beretta at one of Forest's grenades, blowing both the zombie and her opponent to smoking bits, leaving only their now-zombified head.

Overkill - Jill loads her Grenade Launcher with an acid round and fires it at the opponent's head. As the flesh from the opponent's head melt away, showing off their skull, Jill brandishes the Western Custom Shotgun. One Schwarzenegger-style flip-cock later, and the opponent's mangled head is blown clean off.

T-002 - Remember Shang Tsung's 3rd Fatality from Mortal Kombat II? Well, Jill has a third one here. In a shout-out to her super move from Marvel vs Capcom 2, the T-002 Tyrant drops down from above and impales the opponent, lifting their body into the air and ripping it in two before leaping off-screen.

 **Ending:**

[A photograph of the Black Dragon in its prime. We see Kano being flanked by his lieutenants; No-Name, Jarek, Tasia, Kira, Kabal (pre-Kintaro), Kobra, Tremor, and Kira. For some odd reason, we're focusing on the redhead, Kira]

Kano had made many enemies in his years as a Black Dragon. It wasn't Sonya Blade and S-F that brought about his downfall, but rather one of its own members that had a serious grudge against the man himself.

[Shot of Jill revealing Kira's history to Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi and Team S-F Kira's bio is shown on the screen.]

Kira's parents were former Umbrella scientists who had ran afoul of the Black Dragon and Kano ordered their termination. Kira survived and swore vengeance, and worked her way up the ranks until she was noticed by the Black Dragon. This, Jill discovered in the aftermath of Tricell's fall.

[Shot of a zombified Kano and his three remaining lieutenants - Jarek, Tasia and Tremor, also zombified - and his son being gunned down by Sonya, Cassie and Jill while S-F and the BSAA mops up the remaining zombies.]

Kano didn't see his downfall until it was too late. Under the promise of an lucrative arms deal, Kira sprang her trap. By the time Jill and Sonya arrived with S-F and a squad of BSAA soldiers, Kano and the Black Dragon had succumbed to the effects of the T-Virus. The Black Dragon was effectively destroyed. As for Kira, she was never seen again.

 **Win Pose:**

Jill lights a signal flare. Moments later, we see the shadow of a chopper fly overhead as Jill shouts "Come on!" at it.

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Jill: Oh, shit.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Wesker would have a field day with you...  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': You have the heart of a warrior, Miss Valentine.  
Jill: I'm a survivor.  
Bo': In more ways than one.

[Second Intro]

Bo': You seek redemption for your crimes.  
Jill: I'm a work in progress.  
Bo': Try not to stumble.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Bo' Rai Cho.  
Bo': Why resort to firearms?  
Jill: Harsh language doesn't seem to work.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: You taught Liu Kang?  
Bo': He was my finest pupil.  
Jill: Which got himself killed.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Heard you died.  
Jill: A rumor which was greatly exaggerated.  
Cassie: Dad always said you can't fake a comeback.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Agent Valentine.  
Jill: Sergeant Cage.  
Cassie: All we need now is a priest, and a bar.

[Third Intro]

Jill: The B.S.A.A. is recruiting, Cassie.  
Cassie: Thanks, but I'm good with S-F.  
Jill: You don't know what you're missing.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Cassandra Cage.  
Cassie: You and Chris are legends in the bioweapons war.  
Jill: You don't know the half of what we did.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

Jill: Another of Wesker's pet projects.  
D'Vorah: Your blood will sate my children.  
Jill: Not if I torch them first.

[Second Intro]

Jill: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: This One shall enjoy your suffering.  
Jill: Wesker beaten you to it.

[Third Intro]

D'Vorah: Another Earthrealmer.  
Jill: You don't want to get on my bad side.  
D'Vorah: One who shall not leave here alive.

[Fourth Intro]

D'Vorah: You don't belong here.  
Jill: You're not the one I seek.  
D'Vorah: This One shall be your executioner.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: Your mind is troubled.  
Jill: Yet that won't stop me from doing what's right.  
Ermac: We admire your bravery.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: You know me?  
Ermac: We know everything.

[Third Intro]

Jill: What...are you?  
Ermac: We are a creation of Shao Kahn.  
Jill: Just another megalomaniac if you ask me.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: You're not from around here.  
Ermac: Our origin is from Outworld.  
Jill: Like that us gonna make me feel better.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Erron: Girls with guns...always hot.  
Jill: I'm already spoken for.  
Erron: You don't know what you're missing.

[Second Intro]

Erron: Hey, beautiful.  
Jill: I've heard better pick-up lines from Carlos.  
Erron: Only I actually mean it.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Single Action Army revolvers?  
Erron: The best guns ever made.  
Jill: I prefer the Berettas.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Erron Black, I presume?  
Erron: You presume correctly, darlin'.  
Jill: At least you got more tact than Carlos

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: Dead men try hurt Torr! (Torr roars)  
Jill: He's still alive, isn't he?  
Ferra: Dead men no stronger than We!

[Second Intro]

Ferra: Bang Bang Lady have nice eyes! (Torr roars)  
Jill: Keep away from my eyes, gremlin.  
Ferra: Ferra no gremlin!

[Third Intro]

Jill: The midget and her pet.  
Ferra: Torr bonded forever to Ferra!  
Jill: Not for long.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Kotal Kahn sends the both of you after me?  
Ferra: Dead men attack Big Boss!  
Jill: I'm on the right trail, then.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Back off, or there will be trouble.  
Goro: I choose trouble.

[Second Intro]

Goro: My people...my family...  
Jill: Kano must've used them as test subjects...  
Goro: I'll have his head!

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jill: Specialist Briggs.  
Jacqui: I kinda feel bad for kicking your ass.  
Jill: Experience trumps youth, Jacqui.

[Second Intro]

Jill: The Alliance is looking for new blood.  
Jacqui: My responsibilities are to Earthrealm.  
Jill: Fine, but the offer's still open.

[Third Intro]

Jacqui: What happened to you under Wesker wasn't your fault.  
Jill: Doesn't make things easier for me.  
Jacqui: Trust me, I sympathize with you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jacqui: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: At your service.  
Jacqui: I'm so gonna enjoy this.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Jill: Nemesis lite.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Jill: Another B.O.W.? Here?

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jill: I done a lot of bad things under Wesker's control.  
Jax: Same with me being a revenant.  
Jill: Unlike you, I didn't run.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jill: Major Briggs.  
Jax: Quan Chi requires your soul.  
Jill: Tell him to come and get it himself.

[Third Intro]

Jax: The B.S.A.A.'s golden girl.  
Jill: That's Agent Valentine to you.  
Jax: I see that you wanna get your ass whupped.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: You should be dead.  
Jill: I came close.  
Jax: Your luck ends today.

vs Jill Valentine

[First Intro]

Jill 1: Who are you?  
Jill 2: Jill Valentine, R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team  
Jill 1: Nope, not weird at all.

[Second Intro]

Jill 1: Chris couldn't handle the two of us.  
Jill 2: Carlos likes to think he can.  
Jill 1: Chris has the better shot.

[Third Intro]

Jill 2: Umbrella cloned me?!  
Jill 1: No...this is Tricell's work!  
Jill 2: One of us is the real Jill Valentine.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill 2: I have a twin?  
Jill 1: Chris would have a field day if he found out.  
Jill 2: We both can't go home to him.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Jill: Ninja Mime sucked.  
Johnny: The French love it though.  
Jill: Not me, and I'm half-French.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Thought you retired, Cage.  
Johnny: I never left.  
Jill: You're in over your head.

[Third Intro]

Johnny: So this is your comeback, Valentine?  
Jill: You can say that.  
Johnny: Trust me; you can't fake a comeback.

[Fourth Intro]

Johnny: Jill.  
Jill: You're not my type.  
Johnny: Just trying to be friendly.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Kano: Heard ya survived Raccoon City.  
Jill: Wasn't easy, that's for sure.  
Kano: (spits) Yer gonna wish ya died there.

[Second Intro]

Kano: I think I'll send Chris yer head, love.  
Jill: Not before I send General Blade yours.  
Kano: (spits) Wishful thinking, Valentine.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Wanna know the difference between me and General Blade?  
Kano: Indulge me.  
Jill: I got no problem killing you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Kano.  
Kano: Wesker's plaything.  
Jill: Never. Call. Me. That.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: General Blade requests an audience with you.  
Jill: For what purpose, Kenshi?  
Kenshi: An enemy of the Black Dragon is an ally of ours.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: You've lost so much over the years.  
Jill: Would've snapped had it not been for Chris.  
Kenshi: I see a lot of Suchin in him.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Your son lacks tact, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: I am partially to blame.  
Jill: At least you admit it.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: You cannot take on the Black Dragon alone.  
Jill: I plan on wiping them out.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Kitana: Only a coward bring guns to kombat.  
Jill: Only a moron brings fans to a gunfight.  
Kitana: This impasse shall be rectified soon enough.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: You should be dead.  
Jill: I get that a lot nowadays.  
Kitana: This time, the rumors shall be true.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Princess.  
Kitana: Do not squander your second chance, Valentine.  
Jill: Oh, I'm making everyday count.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jill: I'm not your enemy, Kitana.  
Kitana: It won't matter once you serve Quan Chi.  
Jill: One madman is enough for me.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: What madness makes the dead hunger the living?  
Jill: Not madness. Completely man-made.  
Kotal: I will rip Kano's heart from his body.

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You are a survivor, Miss Valentine.  
Jill: It was survive or die.  
Kotal: Humility in a warrior is a rare trait.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Emperor Kahnum.  
Kotal: We both want the same thing, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Kano's head on a stake.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Mileena's dead.  
Kotal: By the virus Kano had stolen.  
Jill: You don't sound shocked.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jill: You look familiar...  
Jin: Um...nope! Don't know you!  
Jill: You're under arrest.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Kung Jin.  
Jin: The Shaolin and S-F won't let you take me in.  
Jill: Thankfully, I'm not after you.

[Third Intro]

Jin: I heard you died.  
Jill: A rumor which was greatly exaggerated.  
Jin: You BSAA types are hard to kill.

[Fourth Intro]

Jin: Agent Valentine.  
Jill: Why join the Shaolin?  
Jin: They don't judge me, unlike my family.

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: My quarrel isn't with you, Valentine.  
Jill: Yet, here you are, in my way.  
Lao: Kano is one not to be underestimated.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: Your firearms won't harm me.  
Jill: That hubris got you killed in the first place.  
Lao: Under Quan Chi, you won't be as insolent.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Kung Lao, I presume?  
Lao: You presume correctly.  
Jill: Thought you'd be taller.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jill: How did you escape the Netherrealm?  
Lao: Kung Jin aided me.  
Jill: You still look like a damn zombie.

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Jill: Well, this is new.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Jill: I hate chainsaws.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: Only a coward uses firearms.  
Jill: You'd think otherwise if you were in Raccoon City.  
Liu: Hmm...point taken.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: You should be dead.  
Jill: I came close.  
Liu: Now, you die for real.

[Third Intro]

Jill: You're not what I expected for a monk  
Liu: Former monk.  
Jill: With more issues than me.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jill: Back off, asshole.  
Liu: Be careful how you address me, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Fine. Emperor Asshole.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Come closer...  
Jill: Where's Kano?  
Mileena: Can't let you kill my dealer.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: You served under Wesker.  
Jill: I was brainwashed.  
Mileena: Doesn't make up what you have done.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Kano played you like a fool.  
Mileena: He will pay for killing my soldiers!  
Jill: Undead Tarkarta...worse than Crimson Heads.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Mileena.  
Mileena: Mileena Kahnum to you, wench!  
Jill: You are annoying.

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Jill: You're gonna have to earn this trophy!  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]  
(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Jill: Why couldn't you hunt down the Wolfpack?

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: Firearms do not harm me, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Then I'll rely on other means to end you.  
Quan Chi: Impress me.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: Surrender and your lover will be spared.  
Jill: Bad move in threatening Chris.  
Quan Chi: He shall join you in death.

[Third Intro]

Jill: You're not so tough, Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: How so, Jill Valentine?  
Jill: Sonya knocked your ass out.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: The undead you kill are fascinating.  
Jill: Yet you can't control them.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: You have much anger in you, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: God of Stating the Obvious, Raiden.  
Raiden: Anger that can be controlled.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Kano is a mad dog that needs to be put down.  
Raiden: I will not stop you.

[Third Intro]

Jill: You let Kano run wild all these years.  
Raiden: I protect Earthrealm, not meddle in its affairs.  
Jill: Say that when he uses the T-virus on your champions.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Raiden.  
Raiden: I sense the turmoil in your soul, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: My friends keep me from going over the edge.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Jill: Another Umbrella failure.  
Reptile: Do not compare me to something as inferior.  
Jill: Fine. Always wanted lizard-skin boots.

[Second Intro]

Jill: At least Hunters can't turn invisible.  
Reptile: You will not see me coming.  
Jill: That's what the motion detector is for.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: Murderer of my kin!  
Jill: Hunters are not your kin, they are man-made.  
Reptile: All are my kin!

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: The spy.  
Jill: Kotal's pet lizard.  
Reptile: One that is not housebroken!

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: You walk the path of redemption, Agent Valentine.  
Jill: A path that can be painful.  
Scorpion: One I know very well.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: Death awaits you, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Yet. I'm still here.  
Scorpion: You have not experienced the likes of me.

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Jill: Grandmaster.  
Scorpion: Do you need firearms for kombat?  
Jill: My job is extremely dangerous.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Jill: Scorpion.  
Scorpion: Quan Chi requests your presence.  
Jill: I already got a commitment with the BSAA.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Jill: Another generic madman.  
Shinnok: I am an Elder God, cretin.  
Jill: After how you lost to Johnny, I'm not impressed.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: You dare challenge me, foolish girl?  
Jill: In my case, fortune favors the foolish.

[Third Intro]

Shinnok: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Soon to be your Master.

[Fourth Intro]

Shinnok: There is a darkness within you, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: My friends and Chris keeps it at bay.  
Shinnok: A shame if something happened to them.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Sonya: I know what it's like to be brainwashed, Jill.  
Jill: Then why are we fighting?  
Sonya: See if your skills are still sharp.

[Second Intro]

Sonya: S-F can use someone of your skills.  
Jill: I'm committed to the B.S.A.A., General.  
Sonya: Offer's still open.

[Third Intro]

Jill: You don't know what you got till its gone, General.  
Sonya: Johnny wanted to be the center of attention.  
Jill: No, he only wanted you.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: From Lieutenant to General.  
Sonya: The price I paid was too high.  
Jill: At least you admit your faults.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: Were you not scared whilst escaping Raccoon City?  
Jill: No. I was petrified.  
Subzero: I admire your honesty.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: The coldness of death awaits you, Jill Valentine.  
Jill: I'm not dead yet.  
Subzero: Not for the next five minutes.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Has Umbrella ever tried to hire the Lin Kuei?  
Subzero: Once. The price was too low.  
Jill: They always like to skirt around the prices.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Jill: Thought you were a cyborg.  
Subzero: Quan Chi restored me.  
Jill: Looks like you got ripped off.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Jill: What do you see in my mind?  
Takeda: You, Chris and a bearskin rug.  
Jill: Too deep in my mind, Takeda.

[Second Intro]

Jill: There's a difference between fighting rookies and veterans.  
Takeda: I know the experience first-hand.  
Jill: Good. Don't hold back.

[Third Intro]

Takeda: Heard you were scouting, Valentine.  
Jill: We can use good people like you in the BSAA.  
Takeda: My master would disagree.

[Fourth Intro]

Takeda: Agent Valentine.  
Jill: What can whips do against a B.O.W.?  
Takeda: Oh, take a limb here and there.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Jill: The traitor.  
Tanya: 'Opportunist' is more preferred to me.  
Jill: Just as bad as Wesker.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Tanya.  
Tanya: How does it feel to be the villain, Miss Valentine?  
Jill: I still have nightmares over what I done.

[Third Intro]

Tanya: Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Where's Kano?  
Tanya: Even I know not to trust him.

[Fourth Intro]

Tanya: I guess this means we won't be friends.  
Jill: I'm all tears.  
Tanya: Maybe I'll comfort Chris once you're dead.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Jill: Kano must be scared of me if he sent you.  
Tremor: He wants your death to be very painful.  
Jill: Sorry to disappoint him.

[Second Intro]

Jill: Tremor.  
Tremor: Kano sends his regards.  
Jill: I'll send him your corpse.

[Third Intro]

Tremor: You turn up like a bad penny.  
Jill: You could have been something great.  
Tremor: Of which I will be once you're dead.

[Fourth Intro]

Tremor: Wesker should've killed you.  
Jill: Look where that got him.  
Tremor: I won't be as easily destroyed.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Target acquired.  
Jill: Good thing I use armor-piercing rounds.  
Triborg: You'll be dead before you get the chance.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: Target - Jill Valentine.  
Jill: Guess I'm pretty popular in this place...  
Triborg: You shall serve the Tenkunin.

[Third Intro]

Jill: Sonya screwed up on this one...  
Triborg: General Blade is bound by emotion; we are not.  
Jill: And I don't work for General Blade.

[Fourth Intro]

Jill: Triborg.  
Triborg: Your exploits require further study.  
Jill: Sounds to me I don't have a choice.

Next Chapter: SURPRISE!


	20. Twenty: Deadshot

**Twenty: Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)**

 **Character Select:**

When highlighted, Deadshot steps forward, rifle in his hands. When selected, he ejects the spent clip and reloads before aiming at the opponent. Still aiming at the opponent, he backs away. This is the Main Universe version of Deadshot, but with the moveset of his Injustice 2 counterpart. Deadshot is here to assassinate Kano and his number one spy, who is a longtime member of the Black Dragon. Who is the spy will shock you more than the person fronting the money for the hit. Inspired by a NSFW picture set of Sonya and Kano by smokescreen117.

 **Intro:**

Deadshot's intros are the same as his Injustice 2 counterpart, albeit in reverse. If he speaks first, he has his rifle in his hands, and aimed at the opponent. If he speaks second, he is casually twirling a bullet (or a knife) in his hands.

 **Costumes:**

Injustice 2 - Deadshot's default costume.

Hell To Pay - Deadshot's costume from Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay

Arkham Origins - Deadshot's Arkham Origins Costume

Arkham City - Deadshot's Arkham City costume

Will Smith - The DC Film Universe's incarnation of Deadshot

 **Variations:**

1\. Trick Shot - Deadshot uses his wrist gauntlets.

2\. Sharpshooter - Deadshot uses his combat rifle.

3\. Harley Quinn - Summons Harley Quinn for melee attacks with her mallet and baseball bat.

 **X-Ray:**

Never Miss - Yup, his Super Move is now his X-Ray. He clobbers his opponent with the butt of his rifle, stunning his opponent. After tossing the rifle into the air, Deadshot slugs the opponent in the face, followed by several stabs and shots from his wrist gauntlets that ruptured the opponent's organs and shatter bones. Deadshot then catches his rifle. aims it over his shoulder, and headshots the opponent, shattering the skull.

 **Fatalities:**

Have A Nice Day - Deadshot loads flame rounds into his gauntlets and fires several times into their chest. The bullets do their work as they cook the opponent from the inside out. Deadshot then pushes the charred corpse over.

Boom, Headshot - Deadshot fires a single round into the opponent's head. But the opponent is still alive. Deadshot presses a button on his wrist gauntlet, causing the head to explode.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of photographs of various Black Dragon spies from all walks of life. One sticks out in particular: a certain blonde General of S-F, with Kano. Uh-oh...)

Kano had several undercover agents spread out across the world, with one in the highest and most respected position within the ranks of S-F. Not only was Sonya Blade his best spy, but also his secret lover.

(Shot of Johnny Cage and Cassie Cage in a meeting with Deadshot)

When Sonya's Black Dragon ties came to light, Johnny and Cassie both saw it as an act of betrayal. Using his own underground connections, father and daughter came into contact with Deadshot. The job was a simple one: kill not only Kano, but also General Blade herself. Deadshot accepted the job.

(Shot of Deadshot standing over a naked Sonya, having blown her brains out. Kano - as naked as Sonya - is already dead, having been riddled with bullet holes)

Deadshot infiltrated the Black Dragon's hideout, where he caught the traitorous general and her lover by surprise. Neither Kano nor Sonya did not stand a chance. The last thing Sonya heard before her death was Deadshot's message to her: "Johnny Cage sends his regards."

 **Win Pose:**

Deadshot cocks his wrist gauntlets and fires off several shots. "Nothing personal. Just good business."

 **Banter:**

vs. Alien

[First Intro]

(The Alien drops down from above and unsheathes its arm blades)  
Deadshot: Have I got just the thing for you.

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: I knew I should've stayed in Belle Reve.  
(Alien hisses)

vs. Bo' Rai Cho:

[First Intro]

Bo': You need firearms to fight?  
Deadshot: I'm a lot more pragmatic than you.  
Bo: You use them as a crutch.

[Second Intro]

Bo': You bring death and destruction whever you go.  
Deadshot: I'm an assassin. It's my job.  
Bo: I shall not fall as easily.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: You didn't train Lady Shiva?  
Bo': She is a lot like you.  
Deadshot: I shoot people. She beats them to death.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: What is it that makes you special?  
Bo': I trained some of Earthrealm's finest champions.  
Deadshot: Saw how that ended with Liu Kang.

vs. Cassie Cage

[First Intro]

Cassie: Take care of your guns, and they take of you.  
Deadshot: Glad we're both on the same page, Cassie.  
Cassie: Not for the next five minutes.

[Second Intro]

Cassie: Deadshot.  
Deadshot: I got no quarrel with you, Cassandra.  
Cassie: Now you do.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Your mother is part of the Black Dragon, Cassie.  
Cassie: I know. Dad told me.  
Deadshot: Sorry you had to find out this way.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: So what happens now?  
Cassie: When you find Mom, just make it quick, okay?  
Deadshot: Request granted.

vs. D'Vorah

[First Intro]

D'Vorah: The master assassin.  
Deadshot: The giant cockroach.  
D'Vorah: Your suffering will bring my children satisfaction.

[Second Intro]

D'Vorah: My children hunger...  
Deadshot: I'll kill them if they try, Bug Queen.  
D'Vorah: This One is unamused.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Did Kano sent you?  
D'Vorah: Our lord is the Elder God Shinnok.  
Deadshot: Scratch one grub.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: D'Vorah.  
D'Vorah: The Kytinn shall feast well tonight.  
Deadshot: Not this day.

vs Deadshot

[First Intro]

Deadshot 1: We're in agreement?  
Deadshot 2: Harley Quinn is batshit insane?  
Deadshot 1: That and she's wild in the sack.

[Second Intro]

Deadshot 1: Where are you from?  
Deadshot 2: From a world where the Joker drove Superman insane.  
Deadshot 1: The clown's next on my list.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot 2: Still with the Squad?  
Deadshot 1: Waller let me loose.  
Deadshot 2: Better her than Grodd.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot 2: Take down the Joker when you get the chance.  
Deadshot 1: The clown is no threat to me.  
Deadshot 2: He's gonna drive Superman insane.

vs. Ermac

[First Intro]

Ermac: You hesitate, Floyd Lawton.  
Deadshot: Just waiting for that perfect shot.  
Ermac: You will not get the chance.

[Second Intro]

Ermac: We are many. You are One.  
Deadshot: One bullet to the head will settle that.  
Ermac: Jackson Briggs once thought as you.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: I survived the War of Jokes and Riddles.  
Ermac: You will not survive us, Deadshot.  
Deadshot: I've also killed my share of telepaths as well.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Another Black Dragon lackey?  
Ermac: We serve Kotal Kahn.  
Deadshot: Back off, or your boss is next.

vs. Erron Black

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Western Revolvers. That's old school.  
Erron: Wait till you see what I can do with them.  
Deadshot: Who says this job couldn't be fun?

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: Erron Black.  
Erron: Ready to eat lead?  
Deadshot: Sorry. Got a job to do.

[Third Intro]

Erron: Why are you here?  
Deadshot: There's a General that needs killing.  
Erron: Good. Thought you were gunning for the Kahn.

[Fourth Intro]

Erron: You're the best at what you do?  
Deadshot: I never miss.  
Erron: Then why Batman is still alive?

vs. Ferra/Torr

[First Intro]

Ferra: You no like Bang-Bang! (Torr roars)  
Deadshot: You mean Erron Black.  
Ferra: We call him Bang-Bang.

[Second Intro]

Ferra: You no stronger than We! (Torr roars)  
Deadshot: Allow me to enlighten you.  
Ferra: We take eyes as prize!

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Got a new friend, Baby Dahl?  
Ferra: We take Fake Bang-Bang's eyes!  
Deadshot: I'll just blow your head off instead.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: And I thought I've seen weirder stuff with the Squad.  
Ferra: Nothing weird about We!  
Deadshot: Depends on your definition of weird.

vs. Goro

[First Intro]

Goro: The assassin.  
Deadshot: Daegon's lapdog.  
Goro: The Prince of the Shokan is no one's lapdog!

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: Be glad that Daegon's not my target.  
Goro: Why is that?  
Deadshot: You'd be dead alongside him.

vs. Jacqui Briggs

[First Intro]

Jacqui: No! It's not possible!  
Deadshot: Regarding your Aunt Sonya, I'm afraid so.  
Jacqui: Cassie is going to be crushed.

[Second Intro]

Jacqui: There has to be another way to stop Sonya!  
Deadshot: She was the one who ordered you and Cassie to be kidnapped.  
Jacqui: ...just kill her quickly.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Impressive tech, Corporal Briggs.  
Jacqui: You should see my dad.  
Deadshot: Jax got nothing compared to Cyborg.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Jacqui Briggs.  
Jacqui: I'm ready to level up.  
Deadshot: Survival is not a game.

vs. Jason Voorhees

[First Intro]

Deadshot: I'm gonna need a bigger gun.  
(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

[Second Intro]

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he dragged in)  
Deadshot: Shoulda asked for hazard pay.

vs. Jax Briggs

[First Intro]

Jax: Johnny hired you?  
Deadshot: A smart investment.  
Jax: After what he told me, I don't blame him.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Jax: Sonya's not too happy with you.  
Deadshot: She's a revenant? Sucks to be her.  
Jax: You're gonna join her shortly.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Stay out of my way, Jax.  
Jax: Sonya has to be brought in.  
Deadshot: (sighs) Batman would've said the same thing.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadshot: Sonya's still mad I killed her?  
Jax: Very.  
Deadshot: Shouldn't have been sleeping with the enemy.

vs. Johnny Cage

[First Intro]

Johnny: Had to choose between you and Deathstroke.  
Deadshot: You made the right choice.  
Johnny: Then show me.

[Second Intro]

Johnny: Remember our deal, Lawton.  
Deadshot: You sure you want those two dead?  
Johnny: More than you ever know.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: You made the right choice in hiring me.  
Johnny: How do I know you won't screw me over?  
Deadshot: When I'm bought, I stay bought.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Johnny Cage.  
Johnny: Glad you didn't try to kill me.  
Deadshot: My daughter's a fan.

vs. Kano

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Kano.  
Kano: Since when you have an issue with me, Lawton?  
Deadshot: When the check cleared.

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: There's a saying that's perfect for this occasion.  
Kano: And that is?  
Deadshot: Three can keep a secret when two are dead.

[Third Intro]

Kano: So Johnny found out about Sonya.  
Deadshot: It's the reason why I'm here.  
Kano: (spits) You backed the wrong horse, mate.

[Fourth Intro]

Kano: Working for Cage now, Lawton?  
Deadshot: I was tempted to do this pro bono.  
Kano: (spits) I'll send yer head back to him.

vs. Kenshi Takahashi

[First Intro]

Kenshi: Being a father is never easy.  
Deadshot: You're preaching to the choir.  
Kenshi: So you do understand Johnny's motives.

[Second Intro]

Kenshi: Mr. Lawton.  
Deadshot: I'm on the job, Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Apologies, Deadshot.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Kenshi.  
Kenshi: Gotten any better the last time we met?  
Deadshot: Let me show you.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Pretty smart having Sonya as a Black Dragon plant.  
Kenshi: That hubris will be her and Kano's undoing.  
Deadshot: Hence, the payday from Cage.

vs. Kitana

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Your mom reminds me of a woman I know.  
Kitana: Black Canary cannot fight like my mother.  
Deadshot: The pretty bird is much more dangerous.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadshot: You're not so tough.  
Kitana: What makes you think as much?  
Deadshot: When Cassie Cage knocked you on your ass.

[Third Intro]

Kitana: You dare challenge me?  
Deadshot: "Who dares, wins."  
Kitana: You choose poorly, Deadshot.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Kitana: Raiden's trust in his chosen are lacking.  
Deadshot: Johnny Cage doesn't share that same sentiment.  
Kitana: He has the luck of the devil.

vs. Kotal Kahn

[First Intro]

Kotal: Such treachery within Raiden's ranks...  
Deadshot: The bug lady's playing for Team Shinnok.  
Kotal: My First Minister would not betray me!

[Second Intro]

Kotal: You fight like Erron Black.  
Deadshot: No. I'm better.  
Kotal: You should work for me.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: So you're in charge now?  
Kotal: I am much more benevolent than Mileena.  
Deadshot: Good thing you're not my target.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Ko'atal.  
Kotal: You shall address me as Kotal Kahn.  
Deadshot: I do what I damn well please.

vs. Kung Jin

[First Intro]

Jin: Can't believe Sonya played us.  
Deadshot: Imagine how Johnny and Cassie are feeling.  
Jin: I kinda feel bad for the both of them.

[Second Intro]

Jin: Why do you care?  
Deadshot: I was on bad terms with my own mother.  
Jin: So there's more to you than just money.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: You're good, but Green Arrow is better.  
Jin: Another archer?  
Deadshot: And if you cross me, much easier to kill.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Kung Jin.  
Jin: Johnny must be desperate to hire you.  
Deadshot: I call it "being pragmatic."

vs. Kung Lao

[First Intro]

Lao: Firearms are dishonorable weapons.  
Deadshot: Since when has Mortal Kombat been honorable?  
Lao: Hm...point taken.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Lao: I did not see this coming.  
Deadshot: Regarding Sonya or Johnny having her killed?  
Lao: Both of them.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Shiva spoke of you.  
Lao: She is the most dangerous of kombatants.  
Deadshot: You have no idea, Lao.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadshot: I never miss, Lao.  
Lao: Yet, Batman still lives.  
Deadshot: I kinda walked into that one...

vs Leatherface

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Aw, crap.  
(Leatherface snarls)

[Second Intro]

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)  
Deadshot: Yeah, yeah. Shut up.

vs. Liu Kang

[First Intro]

Liu: You need firearms to win?  
Deadshot: Comes with the job description of assassin.  
Liu: You should expand your horizons.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Liu: I wouldn't expect such treachery from Sonya.  
Deadshot: Hence, Johnny and Cassie's reaction.  
Liu: I probably would have done the same.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: You don't impress me, Liu Kang.  
Liu: How do I 'impress' you?  
Deadshot: Challenge Lady Shiva and survive.

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadshot: Your Worship.  
Liu: Never knew Johnny had it in him.  
Deadshot: Regarding Sonya, that surprised me as well.

vs. Mileena

[First Intro]

Mileena: Join me...  
Deadshot: You backed Kano.  
Mileena: A means to an end.

[Second Intro]

Mileena: Repulsive human...  
Deadshot: Screwing Clayface is 'repulsive.'  
Mileena: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: I know what your problem is, Mileena.  
Mileena: And that is...?  
Deadshot: You're a second-rate Kitana.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Mileena.  
Mileena: You shall address me as Mileena Kahnum!  
Deadshot: Savage isn't this insane...

vs. Predator

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Didn't Batman kill you?  
(Predator roars)

[Second Intro]

(Predator scans the opponent with his thermal/night vision)  
Deadshot: Of all the rotten luck...

vs. Quan Chi

[First Intro]

Quan Chi: I thank you for bringing Sonya Blade into my service.  
Deadshot: That was business. Nothing personal.  
Quan Chi: This is a combination of both.

[Second Intro]

Quan Chi: My Lord Shinnok have a use for you.  
Deadshot: Money talks, Quan Chi.  
Quan Chi: Your payment shall be your death.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Don't you dare...  
Quan Chi: I though you would be pleased to see your brother again.  
Deadshot: Not as a goddamned zombie!

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: So you took Sonya's soul.  
Quan Chi: Unlike Kano, I have a use for her.  
Deadshot: Can't have the Aussie trying to take over.

vs. Raiden

[First Intro]

Raiden: I cannot have you killing my chosen warriors.  
Deadshot: Even if she was in bed with Earthrealm's enemies?  
Raiden: That remains to be seen.

[Second Intro]

Raiden: Why are you here, Deadshot?  
Deadshot: To stop a threat from becoming lethal.  
Raiden: Sonya Blade must be dealt with by me.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: You need to get your house in order, Raiden.  
Raiden: Sonya Blade is one of my finest champions.  
Deadshot: For a God, you really are blind.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Step aside, Raiden.  
Raiden: Sonya Blade is not a threat.  
Deadshot: Tell that to Johnny and Cassie.

vs. Reptile

[First Intro]

Deadshot: Now I know what to give Zoe.  
Reptile: What madness you speak?  
Deadshot: Lizard skin makes great boots.

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: You lost weight, Croc.  
Reptile: I am Syzoth, you fool!  
Deadshot: At least Croc has a sense of humor.

[Third Intro]

Reptile: You fight for money.  
Deadshot: No. I kill for money.  
Reptile: Then try and kill me.

[Fourth Intro]

Reptile: Deadshot.  
Deadshot: Working for Kotal Kahn now?  
Reptile: He respects my talents, unlike Mileena.

vs. Scorpion

[First Intro - as Hanzo]

Scorpion: I know about treachery first-hand.  
Deadshot: Quan Chi did you dirty.  
Scorpion: As did Sonya to the rest of us.

[Second Intro - as Scorpion]

Scorpion: The Netherrealm awaits you.  
Deadshot: Got a Get-Out-Of-Hell-Free Card just for that.  
Scorpion: It will not save you!

[Third Intro - as Hanzo]

Deadshot: Heard the League once scouted you.  
Scorpion: Ra's Al-Ghul fears death.  
Deadshot: Guess you're an expert in that field.

[Fourth Intro - as Scorpion]

Deadshot: I was expecting Sonya.  
Scorpion: She awaits you in Hell.  
Deadshot: She's gonna be waiting for a long time.

vs. Shinnok

[First Intro]

Shinnok: Escape is futile, Floyd Lawton.  
Deadshot: I just may surprise you, Shinnok.  
Shinnok: Nothing can surprise me.

[Second Intro]

Shinnok: Your daughter's life for your service.  
Deadshot: Leave Zoe out of this.  
Shinnok: Then serve me, Deadshot.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Come to congratulate me regarding Sonya?  
Shinnok: I know talent when I see it.  
Deadshot: With you, the tradeoff isn't worth it.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: I was expecting Vandal Savage.  
Shinnok: Savage is an ant compared to me.  
Deadshot: That's what they all say.

vs. Sonya Blade

[First Intro]

Deadshot: We meet at last, General Blade.  
Sonya: I can't let you tell Johnny about me and Kano.  
Deadshot: Who you think is paying for this contract?

[Second Intro]

Deadshot: I can understand Johnny's anger towards you.  
Sonya: You're a jerkass magnet like my ex?  
Deadshot: More like a father protecting his child.

[Third Intro]

Sonya: I could use a man like you.  
Deadshot: Tired of banging Kano?  
Sonya: That's a secret you'll take to your grave.

[Fourth Intro]

Sonya: You're under arrest, Lawton.  
Deadshot: I've spent enough time in a cell.  
Sonya: You're going straight for the firing squad.

vs. Subzero

[First Intro]

Subzero: General Blade's treachery has nearly doomed us all.  
Deadshot: Good thing her ex saw the writing on the wall.  
Subzero: Johnny Cage does has his moments.

[Second Intro - Revenant Form]

Subzero: Be warned. Sonya is coming for you.  
Deadshot: I can handle an undead spectre.  
Subzero: My brother said the same regarding Hanzo.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: I admired your brother, Kuai Liang.  
Subzero: He was...a fine Lin Kuei.  
Deadshot: But does the brother measure up?

[Fourth Intro - Revenant Form]

Deadshot: That you, Bi-Han?  
Subzero: I am not my brother.  
Deadshot: You'll be easier to crush.

vs. Takeda Takahashi

[First Intro]

Takeda: I know what you're thinking.  
Deadshot: How to end this in three moves?  
Takeda: And what to give Zoe for her birthday.

[Second Intro]

Takeda: I did not see this coming.  
Deadshot: Sonya being a Black Dragon spy?  
Takeda: That and Johnny hiring you to kill her.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Hanzo's star pupil.  
Takeda: I'm the best the Shirai Ryu has to offer.  
Deadshot: And just as arrogant as Robin.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Takeda.  
Takeda: Papa-san says you're the best.  
Deadshot: At least Kenshi is being honest.

vs. Tanya

[First Intro]

Tanya: Do you not see the irony?  
Deadshot: That you and Sonya have something in common?  
Tanya: You confuse opportunity with survival.

[Second Intro]

Tanya: Do I have a chance with you, Deadshot?  
Deadshot: You sold Rain out to save your own skin.  
Tanya: The demigod outlived his usefulness.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: The traitor.  
Tanya: I prefer opportunist.  
Deadshot: Thinking like that will get you killed

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: You're not my type, Tanya.  
Tanya: Amd what is your type?  
Deadshot: The kind that won't knife me in the back.

vs. Tremor

[First Intro]

Tremor: Both Kano and General Blade has ordered your termination.  
Deadshot: I kinda suck at dying.  
Tremor: Not this time.

[Second Intro]

Tremor: Deadshot.  
Deadshot: Clayface lite.  
Tremor: I am his superior!

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Waller's looking to recruit you into the Squad.  
Tremor: She will die as well.  
Deadshot: Not before she blows your head off.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Tremor.  
Tremor: You will not get to Kano and Sonya.  
Deadshot: All I need is that perfect shot.

vs Triborg

[First Intro]

Triborg: Target confirmed.  
Deadshot: Sonya's getting real desperate.  
Triborg: The Black Dragon has ordered your termination.

[Second Intro]

Triborg: You shall be automated.  
Deadshot: Fuck off, Triborg.  
Triborg: Your attempts at bravado hide your fear.

[Third Intro]

Deadshot: Now what?  
Triborg: Deliver Victor Stone to us.  
Deadshot: Try saying that to the Justice League.

[Fourth Intro]

Deadshot: Sonya's pet project.  
Triborg: The Tekunin shall rise from the ashes of Special Forces.  
Deadshot: Time to come back to Earth.

Next Chapter: A vet from the Beat-Em-Up genre makes their debut!


End file.
